A Father's Pride: The Fellowship of the Ring
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Denethor favors Boromir, above his other sons. His youngest son, Haromir, might even come in a close second leaving Faramir, to stand out of sight. When Denethor learns of the One Ring, he sends Boromir and Haromir to Rivendell to bring glory to Gondor, while he sends Faramir out of to the North. Will a father's pride leave him sonless? Is Haromir really cared for as he seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my LotR story! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson do respectively. I only own my Oc's.**

**Also if they are ooc I'm sorry! This is my first time writing Lord of the Rings! **

Chapter 1

The battle was finally over. Smoke rose in into the atmosphere above a still standing city from still lingering fires of dead enemies and the air was filled with joyous cries and the smell of victory. Osgiliath had been avenged by the Gondorians and the filth of Mordor had fled for now. Amidst the calling men, a lone figure rose up on the high battlements and unsheathed his sword. Most of the cries calmed a bit to hear what Boromir, the Captain-General of Gondor, would say.

"This city was once the jewel of the kingdom!" he shouted and a cheer rose from the many men below. "A light of beauty and music and so it shall be once more!" The crowds gave another wild shout of triumph and a chuckle came from behind a figure watching the scene with a tired smile.

"Brother is at it again I see." The figure chuckled back and turned to peer over his shoulder. Behind him stood his second oldest brother, Faramir, who had a smirk upon his lips.

"'Riveting the crowds' as he calls it." The young man agreed with a nod of head. Boromir, Faramir, and Haromir were the sons of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, though at the moment they were equal with the men they had fought along side with.

"Harry, I wonder…how is Ayesha?" Faramir asked politely, tilting his head at his younger brother. Haromir's startling blue eyes took on a grieved look.

"Well…but troubled." Haromir replied and the teasing fell from his older brother's face.

"What ails her?"

"She is afraid for the war ahead." Haromir replied with a small scoff. Faramir nodded.

"Yes, I suppose all women feel the same about their loves, especially one as young as yours."

"Yes…but sometimes I believe she wishes we had not been betrothed so hastily."

"Do you?"

"I would have liked more time to prepare yes." Haromir murmured. "I do love her. I only wish to have had the chance to make her truly happy."

"You mean a large frilly parade of love? One of which would last the entire day?"

"Only the best for her." Haromir replied a twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps when you fall in love, you too will know this feeling."

"Oh, yes the feeling of being at a woman's beck and call sounds delightful." Faramir teased and Harry snorted. Of the three brothers, Harry was the only one betrothed and had been for a year. His father had insisted he start early and at seventeen he was given the hand of Ayesha, the

"I can see why the women flee from you." He teased and Faramir narrowed his equally blue eyes.

"Tease away, brother." He waved and then they both turned at the sound of large clapping.

"Speech done already?" Harry mocked and Faramir laughed.

"Indeed, he seems to have gone much faster today. Let us go and greet him." Faramir led the way through the crowds towards a particularly large group which surrounded their elder brother. Boromir bore the same hair and eye color of his brothers, but he stood a foot or so taller than they.

"Brothers!" Boromir greeted and he hugged them both as they approached him.

"Good speech." Faramir spoke teasingly. "Nice and short."

"Yes, very nicely done." Harry agreed and Boromir laughed and tucked an arm around him ruffling his hair.

"Leaves more time for drinking!" The three broke into boisterous laughter and then Boromir called over everyone's heads: "Bring on the ale! These men are thirsty!" Boromir steered Harry and Faramir towards the barrels of ale as they were brought in. They went and stood near the outer wall of the city and they stood there for a moment eyeing the cheering men. Once the barrels were sat, Boromir wasted no time in gathering three pints and bringing the frothy drinks back to his brothers.

"Remember this day, my brothers." Boromir said as he handed the pints to them. "Today…life is good." He clinked glasses with them and Haromir took a particularly large swig. Faramir smirked at him and guffawed as white foam stuck to his brother's scruff around his chin. Haromir's only covered his chin and around his mouth, while both Faramir and Boromir had scruff that covered both cheeks.

"How goes it old man?" Boromir asked and Harry narrowed his eyes before blowing the foam from one his cup and into Faramir's and Boromir's faces. Even as men they still acted as children. The older brothers began to laugh and wiped the foam off as Harry grinned at them. Suddenly Faramir's face turned grave.

"What?" Boromir asked in a laugh, thinking that the middle brother was up to something. Faramir frowned and took a small sip of his ale to calm his slowly racing nerves.

"He's here." He toned and Haromir stopped slouching along the wall. Boromir groaned.

"Only one moment of peace can he not give us that?" He asked as he spotted the Steward making his way towards them.

"One would think." Harry murmured and moved aside to stand near Faramir as Boromir turned to greet their father.

"Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?" Denethor called out with a proud smile at Boromir. Faramir looked away from their praising father at his choice of words and Haromir frowned.

"Father." Boromir stated, looking slightly jaded and came to embrace him. Denethor was their father and so he was respected by his three sons, but he favored Boromir above the rest with Haromir coming into a close second. Faramir was the bane of his existence it seemed and often expressed such notions.

"They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly." Denethor laughed and Boromir shook his head.

"They exaggerate." Boromir laughed and he gestured to his brothers behind him, making Denethor's cool eyes land on them. "The victory belongs on Faramir and Haromir also."

"But for Faramir the city would still be standing." The Steward replied coolly regarding his younger sons with a critical eye. "Were you not entrusted to protect it?"

"I would have done, but our numbers were too few."

"Oh, too few?" Denethor mocked and Boromir winced from behind him as their father went on his usual tongue-lashing rant. "You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim!"

"Father!" Haromir interrupted and Denethor looked over at his youngest. "Do not-"

"You, my youngest, have done your father proud." Denethor ignored the rage in his Faramir's eyes and embraced Harry instead. Haromir stiffed for a moment, but allowed his father to hug him. "You will make a mighty general one day if you continue to follow in Boromir's footsteps."

"…Yes, father." Haromir replied and then Denethor cast Faramir a dark look.

"Always _you_ cast a poor reflection on me."

Faramir winced, looking hurt. "That was not my intent." He murmured and looked away.

"You give him no credit, and yet he tries to do your will." Boromir hissed at his father and looked at him sharply as he walked away. Denethor followed him casting another look at Faramir. Once they were out of sight, Faramir cursed loudly and tossed his half-drunken ale across the courtyard.

"I cannot believe I am still the center of his hatred!"

"He is too blinded to see the damage he does." Haromir murmured. "He praises me for no reason, when he should be praising you." Faramir turned to his brother and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face him.

"Why do you say this? I have no need of his false praise."

"I cannot…_will not_ take credit for something you have done."

"You have done many things that deserve praise, little brother. Do not let our father's hatred of me concern you. He has done it for many years, you know this."

"He forced me to become betrothed, only to get it out of the way. I would have waited until a better time." Haromir closed his eyes in pain and then opened them again, showing unshed tears of anger.

"My fiancée suffers with him about. He constantly speaks as if he knows what our marriage with bring for Gondor. Ayesha is afraid."

"Afraid?"

"She has had no prior training to being a Lady of Gondor."

"She will learn in time." Faramir murmured calmly and Haromir nodded. "Father will see to her."

"Yes and that worries me as well." Haromir sighed and leaned against the wall for support. "I feel as if he's getting worse, Far, he's getting much worse." Faramir fell silent and then heard his brother sigh softly.

"He spoke to her the other day." Faramir did not ask who. He knew all too well how often their father spoke to the ghost of their mother, Finduilas. "I do not understand…"

"Nor do I."

"…Not in Rivendell!" Boromir shouted, moving back into the courtyard and both brothers turned to look at him. Denethor followed looking slightly cross.

"Would you deny your own father?" The man shouted at Boromir's back and Faramir took a step.

"If there is need to go into Rivendell, send me in his stead." Faramir offered and Denethor narrowed his eyes.

"You?" he scoffed bitterly and then added mockingly: "Oh, I see, a chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

"Father!" Haromir snapped, but Denethor was on a roll and would not tarry.

"I think not. I trust this mission only to your brother. The one who will not fail me." Denethor turned on his heels then and started off, taking a few men with him and Boromir slowly turned to his brothers. Faramir slowly closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the wall.

"I am truly sorry. I do not understand him." Boromir murmured and laid a hand upon Faramir's shoulder. "Do not be angry, Far."

"I am fine brother, for it is not you I have anger for. Though I do not hold anger to him either." Faramir's eyes filled with pain and longing, turned towards the cloudy grey sky and looked up at the flag of Gondor waving in the wind and Boromir and Haromir's eyes followed.

* * *

Dinner that night was unusually tense and silent. The sound of clinking wine goblets and silverware and the occasional clearing of a throat could be heard. Denethor watched those at his table with slightly narrowed eyes. It was unlike his boys to be so silent and unhappy, except for Faramir…that was expected from him. He looked at Haromir and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell the young boy the good news.

Boromir looked across the table and saw Ayesha gripping her wine goblet tightly in one pale hand, her eyes trained on her lap. Her food lay untouched upon her plate and Boromir wondered what ailed her. He looked to her left to see Haromir eating quietly, glancing at his love in concern, but not daring to speak. Boromir then eyed Faramir, who seemed to be enjoying the silence.

Feeling eyes on him, Faramir looked up at Boromir and followed where his head moved. He took in Lady Ayesha winding and twisting her hands nervously in her lap, her eyes never leaving her plate. Frowning, he looked at Boromir who narrowed his eyes and tilted his head towards their father. Understanding came to him then and he looked at Haromir to see if the lad had noticed.

He had. Haromir had seen the smile his father sent his way and heard the sharp intake of breath from his bride to be. At the age of sixteen, Ayesha was the jewel of Gondor and her face was the most beloved of all. She had eyes as green as the shining emeralds that were embedded in their fine silver chalices and her hair was a dark as night. They had met at a party held by his father two years ago and had instantly fallen in love.

Haromir wondered what ailed her and took one of the hands that were twisting and winding in her lap. She looked up at his touch and met his gaze with tears in her own. Frowning, Haromir brushed away a stray one that fell and she turned her face from him when he did; his father did not see this exchange. His brother's however, did and grew worried. Haromir dropped his hand looked to his father.

Denethor finally put down his silverware and took a long drought of his red wine. Feeling eyes upon him, he looked over the rim of his glass to see his sons, all three, looking at him. He smiled and set the goblet back down.

"The council has decided and have approved of my sending you to Rivendell." Denethor stated, smiling proudly at Boromir. His eldest son shifted in his seat.

"That is…good news." He finally answered breathlessly and Denethor's smile widened.

"I am glad you approve my son." His eyes flickered to Haromir who straightened in his seat. "How is Haromir fairing with his training?"

"Well." Boromir said truthfully. "He is a much better shot with his arrows than Faramir or I." Faramir nodded with praise in his eyes.

"And with his sword?"

"Very well." Boromir nodded and then smirked. "He is almost as good as I am."

"Ha." Haromir snorted. "I could kill twice as many orcs as you could."

"Keep telling yourself that, little brother." Boromir teased and Denethor grinned madly.

"Good, good." He approved and then waved a hand at him. "You will be accompanying your brother to Rivendell."

"What!?" All three of his sons shouted at once. Denethor nodded.

"Yes, I believe that Boromir will need aid and you my youngest son are the one who I approve of going." He patted Haromir's hand and the boy blinked. Faramir frowned at the table top and Boromir locked eyes with his father. Ayesha took in air and Haromir looked at her in concern.

"I do not think that, Haromir should go." She insisted then, looking up to meet Denethor's gaze. "He is needed here and if what you say about this mission is true…. I do not wish him to have to bear that." Haromir took her hand to comfort her and Denethor narrowed his eyes at her.

"Would you have him stay here and tend to your whim?"

"Do not speak to her like that." Haromir frowned and she looked at him in alarm.

"She is a lady of Gondor now and must act as such!" Denethor retorted. "My dear lady, do you not wish your future husband to have gone to battle and won over a mighty enemy?"

"It is not the tittles, I am marrying my lord. It is the man."

"True enough, but will you deny him this chance to prove his worth to you?"

"I need no proof." She responded coldly. "He already has my heart." Denethor waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Folly. That is all it is. A woman's folly." She bowed her head, knowing no argument could be won. Denethor locked eyes with Haromir.

"You will accompany your brother to Rivendell and do the task asked of you."

"…Yes, Father." Haromir answered lowly and a scraping of a chair had him looking up in time to see Ayesha flee the room, purple skirts fluttering. Her sobs could be heard just outside the room and Haromir swallowed guiltily. There was nothing he could say to ease her mind on this matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and story follows and favs! It means a lot! Please enjoy this new chap!**

_**UchihaAkia: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**WolfPirate: Yeah, it's one of those that sit in your head and you just have to put it out there! You should, I'd love to read it! Do you think he'll act the same way as his brother's do when they see it?**_

_**Kamaria Jay: Thanks for the review! Hope you get your answers!**_

_**icprncss2: I answered in this chap. I hope it was a good explanation, I tried to make it as real as possible.**_

_**Shadow knight1121: Thank you so much! That means a lot! I'm glad I kept them like they are supposed to be and hopefully I kept them the same in this chap!**_

_**Saren-Dipety: Thank you! Love the name by the way. Hope you enjoy this chap too!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson do respectively. I only own my Oc's. ****Also if the main characters are ooc I'm sorry! This is my first time writing Lord of the Rings!**

**Ps: This chap does have references to...well, you'll read about it! Anyway, just want to say probably stuff like that without marriage was bad especially when your father is a Steward and such. But well I guess this would be considered a rebellion of sorts -_- I'll let you judge that. **

Chapter 2

A choked sob escaped her lips as she shook uncontrollably in front of her vanity. _Her vanity,_ she thought in anger. It was not hers. Nothing here in this cold Citadel was hers except her love, Haromir. Another sob arose at the thought of him leaving her so soon.

A soft knock sounded on her doors.

"Ayesha?" Her love called out and she wiped her streaming eyes quickly, smoothing down her dress.

"Come in." She whispered and he opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit chamber. His blue eyes perused the red themed room and then landed on her trembling form. Her back was too him and he shifted guiltily, closing the door softly.

"Will you not look at me?" He whispered quietly and she finally turned towards him. Striding across the room, he took her arms and rested his head on hers. "I cannot go through with this. I am not ready."

"I am sorry, if your father was offended by me."

"Do not apologize for him. I love you, Ayesha."

"I love you too." She whispered and then looked at her door. "It is not proper for you to visit so late." Her voice held laughter and Haromir chuckled quietly.

"When has that stopped me before?" She smacked his arm lightly and then looked at him in concern.

"What troubles you?"

"Faramir should be going with him not I."

"I have never understood your father's hatred of him."

"He blames Faramir for making my mother sick."

"What?"

Haromir nodded. "Yes, you see…When she gave birth to him she fell ill and was told that she would never have another child, it was too dangerous. When she became pregnant with me it took a great toll on her body. She died in childbirth with me…we both almost lost our lives."

"That was no fault of Faramir's."

"He knows this, but that was only the beginning. Father's mind began to dwindle as the years past and all his anger was taken out on Faramir. Boromir became the light in his eyes for he is the oldest and has always done things for Gondor. Faramir was hated when he stopped following Boromir's example." Haromir paused a moment and then sighed.

"He soon started to reprimand my brother rather than praise him and when I was old enough, his sights set on me. I have been under his gaze for years, under his false praise when I am not even certain he cares." Ayesha put a hand on his cheek and made him turn to her.

"I am sorry for putting doubt on you. I know you can do whatever needs done." She put a single pale finger to his lips to stop him from speaking. "Haromir for as long as I have known you, you have done all that has been expected of you and more; much more than any other man in Gondor. You are a hero in the people's eyes just as your brothers are. And you are mine as well. If your father asks this task of you then who am I to stop you?"

"How did I get so lucky in finding you?" He whispered and held her face gently in his hands.

"You caught my attention." She teased.

"I do not know when I will return..."

"I will wait for you. I will wait as long as it takes." She promised and Haromir closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against her own. She brushed her lips against his and then pulled away from him. He turned to leave, but she only tucked her hand in his hair, making his eyes widen. She smiled at him teasingly and tugged gently on his head.

"Where are you going?" She whispered and Haromir felt his mouth go dry at the look in her eyes. "You haven't told me goodnight." He smiled at her unspoken invitation and crushed her against him as he kissed her.

* * *

Faramir leaned against a pillar in Boromir's room. The two had been debating back and forth about Haromir's going to Rivendell.

Boromir turned and looked at him. "I do not think, he should go...But I must respect father's wishes."

"Nor do I, but you know what this journey is really about. I do not think father has told him the extent. Has he?" Though he did not know all about it himself, he did wonder if Denethor had left out things specifically.

"No, he has not." Boromir nodded. "He has told very little and I fear that when he learns the truth he will not agree." The older man did not elaborate in honor of his father's wishes to not tell many the real visit to Rivendell and what it meant. Faramir knew better than to ask.

"He is too young, I would say, but he is one that if I needed a companion...He would be the one I would choose. He knows many things, Bor, and will be of aid to you."

"I know of what you say. It is true that Haromir is the best man for this task of accompanying me, but he should not have to make this journey only for father. I only wish he had had the choice. He is the only one of us to be betrothed to marry. It is no justice to the fair Ayesha."

"No." Faramir agreed quietly. "She does not deserve to be treated as father treats her either."

"It makes me wonder what he expects of her. What does he want from her?" Faramir asked and Boromir frowned.

"That I do not know. I love father, but he has been acting odd as of late."

"Harry said he spoke to her again." Boromir stiffened.

"He..."

"Yes." Faramir answered. "I really do fear for this kingdom while you are gone."

"I will come back and return Gondor to its fine glory, brother. Harry and I both will."

* * *

The sky was grey and cloudy as usual, but the wind held a chill that seemed to settle in Haromir's bones he sat upon his horse, Rowan. The dark-brown horse had been his companion for many years, ever since the horse had been a foal. Haromir could think of no other friend for such a dangerous journey his father was giving him. Beside him, Boromir finished saddling his horse and he gave his brother a side-long glance.

"You fear this task?" He asked, chuckling a bit as Harry jumped at the sound of his voice. Haromir shifted in his saddle looking far out into the city below the courtyard of the Citadel.

"Yes." He answered truthfully, tightening his grip on the horse's reigns. Boromir climbed up on his horse and steered the thoroughbred white and brown horse, closer to his brother.

"Do not fear. Perhaps this is not as dangerous as Father speaks." He said lightly, but he didn't believe his own words. Neither did, Haromir, though the younger man smiled in thanks. Boromir could still see the worry in his brother's eyes and frowned. "What troubles you so?"

"I am not ready for this."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not think I should go."

"Why ever not?" Faramir asked, coming to stand by their horses. He arched an eyebrow quizzically at his younger brother. Haromir shifted in his seat and locked gazes with him.

"You should be going not I."

"Father wishes you to go," Faramir started slowly and held up a hand against Harry's protests. "You are the one I would send if I had to choose-"

"But," Haromir cut in. "I do not have all my skills. My lessons are not yet finished."

"You have fought alongside your brother and I." Boromir murmured and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Do not doubt yourself. I could not have picked a finer man to accompany me to Rivendell."

"Thank you, brothers." Haromir nodded at them and looked up. "He comes." He murmured and Faramir stepped away from the horses.

"Remember the day, brother." Boromir told him as Denethor came out from the courtyard door. "You are needed among the people."

"Did father not tell you?" Faramir scoffed quietly. "He is sending me to the North."

"What? Who will defend Gondor?" Haromir asked angrily.

"Gondor will be safe while you and your brother are gone, my youngest." Denethor stated, making Haromir look at his father sharply. "Many fine warriors are here."

"I would feel more at ease if one of us were still in the city, father." Haromir told him and Denethor shook his head.

"Do not worry so, Haromir. I trust that you and Boromir will return with good fortune." Boromir stiffened under his father's knowing gaze and turned to Haromir.

"It's time for us to ride out. Where is Ayesha?"

"I could not find her this morning."

"She is probably still in bed." Denethor drawled and Haromir frowned.

"No, she isn't." He stated and then fought the red flush that crept up the back of his neck at Boromir's and Faramir's wide eyes. He remained neutral towards his father. "I checked this morning. She did not answer."

"Ah, well then. Perhaps she is finally learning her place."

"Haromir." The men turned at the sound of Ayesha's soft voice and she stepped into the courtyard, something clutched in her hand. She wore a dress of dark blue and it flowed in the light breeze like ripples in a pond. Haromir got down from his horse to walk up to her, keeping her a distance from his father's gaze.

"Where were you?" He whispered to her. "Did I harm you?" He brushed a thumb across her cheek. "If I have I-"

"No." Ayesha said softly, stopping his apology. "It was not like our first." Heat went across his cheeks at this talk outside in front of his family, but was grateful none of them had Elven hearing. He wondered if she regretted doing this with him. He had broken many unlawful vows and she did not seem to worry, but he did worry that perhaps she is offended.

"I do not regret it." She murmured cupping his face. "I love you and that is what matters to me. Not the angry words of people who would not understand."

"I only wish that this was already over." She did not answer him, for fear her words would have him staying and disobeying his father.

"I wanted to give this to you." She held up a thin golden chain with a small emerald stone wrought in gold. The stone hardly weighed a thing and was the size of a robin's egg.

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me and I give it to you. Be safe, my love and return it to me." She whispered and pressed the gift into his hand, closing his fingers over it. He took it and placed his closed fist over his heart.

"I will return it to you." He murmured and she nodded, letting tears fall slowly. He kissed her briefly and trailed his free hand down the side of her face once, before turning to walk back towards his brothers. Faramir came to stand beside her as Haromir got on his horse and prepared to leave.

"God speed, my sons. Bring glory to Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" Boromir cried and kicked his horse into movement.

"For Gondor!" Haromir took up the cry and with one last look at his family, he followed Boromir out of the courtyard and down towards the gates of Minas Tirith.

When they reached the lower gates, Haromir paused and looked up at the Citadel, a deep longing in his eyes, though he had not yet left. The flags of Gondor waved in the breeze, looking proud and regal. Boromir himself felt the same about leaving their home and patted his brother on the shoulder after giving his brother a peace to look at the sight of their home.

"Come along, little brother. The White City will be here when we return and the horns of our return will blare loudly." Haromir did not answer but turned around the ride out. Boromir shot him a sly smirk.

"Is that horse as fast as you say?"

"Rowan is swift enough to surpass you if that is what you are getting at." Haromir smirked back and Boromir leaned towards him.

"Care to put that to the test?"

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Haromir asked and when Boromir looked up at the sky with a roll of his eyes, he clicked his tongue starting the horse off. "Looks like I am off at a good start!" he called to the stunned Boromir. Not one to back down, he quickly galloped after his brother with a laugh. The guards at the gate closed the large heavy wooden doors as the men of Gondor rode off, their fate unknown for the time.

Ayesha watched as two small figures shot off across the plains bellow and beside her Faramir gave a laugh of amusement.

"Racing already? Perhaps it was not wise to send them." He said much teasing in his voice. The lady nodded with a small smile.

"He will return." Faramir said gently and she nodded again. "They both will."

"I know this. I only wish that it was not so long." Faramir put a hand on her arm gently and then turned to go inside and prepare for his own leaving. Ayesha walked closer to the end of the long stone walkway and gazed out across the land, her eyes involuntarily landing on the land of Mordor. She shivered a bit and looked up at the sky.

"Please be safe."

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think :) It really means a lot_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome back to Middle Earth! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**icprncss2: Yes, to us it wouldn't. However, I think this chap might give way to more of a future detailed answer.**

**WolfPirate: Yes, he is! Thank you! **

**Shadow knight1121: I can't either! It's going to be great!**

**Saren-Dipety: Thanks for the review! Boy are you going to love this chapter! ;) **

**Disclaimer chapter one. **

**Again, I hope that they are in character somewhat. It is kind of hard trying not to say certain things. I hope it's okay! **

* * *

Chapter 3

"My Lady, I would be more at ease if you would write to me when possible." Faramir suggested to Ayesha as he saddled his horse. He finished with the straps and turned to the girl behind him.

"I will." She promised and kissed his cheek briefly in endearment. "You are a good man, no matter what your father says." Faramir smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek lightly.

"I can see what my brother sees in you. You are truly his light." He murmured softly and she smiled sadly.

"When shall you return?"

"Two months or so." He replied and climbed up into the saddle. He adjusted his bow upon his back and looked back down at the worried young girl. "Are you all right? You have seemed unwell these few days."

"I am fine. A little ill at times, but I do not think it is something to worry about." She told him. Faramir rubbed his chin in thought, but thought better of the question he wanted to ask. It was not appropriate and he was sure that she would only grow embarrassed. Instead he said:

"You will look after father, will you not?"

"I shall." She promised and then put a hand to her mouth. She sighed after a moment and Faramir frowned in concern.

"You must see a healer. You are ill." He told her, looking very worried. "I do not wish to tell my brother you have fallen sick."

"I will see one later." She told him and he was about to frown when she added: "I promise to see one as soon as you are gone."

"Very well, though I do wish that you would see one now." At his words, she fled the room suddenly and he followed, in concern. The doors to her chambers were shut when he approached and he waited for a moment before knocking.

"Ayesha?"

"I do not know what is wrong with me." He heard her whispered as she opened the door a bit. He could tell that she had been sick. "I have not eaten well lately." Faramir frowned and turned to call for a servant. As the young man appeared he nodded at him.

"Send for a healer."

"Does something bother Lady Ayesha?" The young man asked and Faramir nodded.

"I do not know what sickens her though." The man scurried away soon after and Ayesha opened her doors further.

"Are you not leaving?"

"My men can wait." He replied. "They do not wish to leave their homes, and so more time for them with their loved ones is all I can give." She nodded and allowed him to enter. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking quite pale and Faramir began to pace. Time seemed to drag as they waited for the healer.

* * *

"There you see?" Haromir laughed as his older brother finally caught up to him. "No horse is faster than Rowan." Boromir snorted and then smirked.

"Yes, but you are still too slow to catch me on foot." Haromir rolled his eyes.

"Maybe so, but at least I can out shoot you." Boromir ended up laughing and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I agree to that, little brother."

They rode for the rest of the day, without speaking for Haromir was wary of the land they passed. Boromir could sense something was amiss as well, but he knew that was only because they were no longer in their home land.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse Lords." Haromir murmured and Boromir clicked his horse forward.

"Let us hope they allow our passage."

"Why would they not? We hold no threat."

"These are desperate times, little brother. Men do not often recognize friend from foe." Haromir paused for a moment and then rode after his brother. It wasn't long until Haromir spoke again.

"How far is it to Rivendell from here?"

"A long way." Boromir answered simply, wishing for quiet, and Haromir smirked a little.

"How long now?" Haromir's smirk widened when Boromir shot him a glare.

"Do not start that."

"Start what? I was merely asking a question." Boromir rolled his eyes and was about to respond when hooves could be heard coming towards them.

"Riders." He murmured and Haromir straightened in his seat. The Horse-men came towards them and slowed as they neared. They were Rohirrim, Haromir could tell by their unique helmets that had long pieces of horse-tails coming from the tops.

"What business do you have in Rohan?" A rider called and both Gondorians assumed he was the leader.

"We wish to pass through your lands. Nothing more." Boromir answered and the rider rode closer.

"Who are you?"

"I am Boromir of Gondor and this is Haromir of Gondor."The man blinked.

"Harry?" He wondered aloud and slipped his helmet off, showing his long blond hair.

"Eomer, it's good to see you." Haromir murmured as he patted the young man's back as they embraced. "How is your sister?"

"Eowyn is well." Eomer stated and then he sighed. "Much has changed since last we spoke. There is an evil upon these lands. Tell me where do you travel?"

"Rivendell." Boromir answered. "There is news that must be brought back to our father." Haromir did not add anything to this story. It was better to let Eomer know as little as possible. The Rohirrim man nodded.

"I shall not keep you then. Take a safe journey, my friend." He told Haromir before slipping his helmet back on. "Be wary of your road. There are many now who would deceive you."

"Fear not, Eomer son of Eomund. We shall be alert." Eomer smirked at Haromir and shook his head.

"You have not changed a bit my young friend. Come back when you are done with the Elves."

"I will do so." Haromir answered and then put his balled fist to his chest in a sign of good faith. "Safe travels for you as well." Eomer nodded and with a wave of his hand his men rode off with him in the lead.

"You did not tell me you have friends in Rohan." Boromir stated once the men were out of earshot. Haromir gave his brother a look, clicking his horse forward.

"You did not ask." Boromir rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." Harry chuckled and Boromir snorted.

"You really are something else."

"Naturally." Haromir smirked. "I _am_ far better than you." Boromir smirked back and chuckled.

"We shall see."

* * *

"Faramir…." The faint voice of Ayesha carried towards him and he looked up as she came into the large chamber, where Faramir kept to his thoughts.

"What? What is the matter?" He asked, looking worried.

"I-I am..." She began to sob and he feared the worst. "I am with child." Faramir staggered off the wall.

"Is this true?" He asked quietly and she nodded wondering what he must think of his brother. But to her surprise he looked back up and walking over, enveloped her in a hug, "This is wonderful news!" He pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Why do you cry? This is joyous! I will be an uncle!" She smiled at his enthusiasm but placing a hand on her small stomach that would swell in the coming months, she let loose another bout of tears.

"What if he does not return? This moment was supposed to be between us. How can I mother a child?" She whispered, putting her free hand over her eyes.

"You will learn." He said confidently, removing her hand from her eyes. "All women do in time." He placed his hand over hers on her stomach. "This child that you carry will be special. Do not worry. Haromir will return in time to see the life you have both made, I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Faramir." She whispered and then the doors to the chamber opened. Ayesha stiffened as she saw who it was and shut her eyes briefly. Faramir straightened ready for whatever would be said.

"Is it true?" Denethor asked and Ayesha inclined her head.

"Yes, my lord."

"Wonderful!" The man clapped his hands once and both Faramir and Ayesha wondered at this. He saw their expressions and waved at them. "It matters not when it was done, for it is plain that the deed is already done." He said bluntly and Ayesha blushed. Ignoring the blushing woman he continued. "Finally the line of Gondor will continue!"

Faramir frowned. Was that all he cared for? Not the child itself or Ayesha? "What of Ayesha? She has never given birth before."

"She will be seen too." Denethor replied coolly and turned his eyes to his middle child. "Should you not be gone? Are not your men ready?"

"Yes, they are, sir." Faramir murmured and Denethor inclined his head with a knowing smirk. "Then should you not be with them?" He asked mockingly and then added angrily: "A fine solider you are, here you are sitting around while your brothers are off doing great things for Gondor."

"My lord." Ayesha murmured interrupting him. "If I may? Faramir was only keeping me company until the healer came." She looked from Denethor to Faramir. "If he had not helped me then I would not have seen the healer." Denethor considered her words a moment and then glanced at Faramir.

"Yes, that is all well and good, but now that task is over."

"I am leaving." Faramir stated and with a quick glance at Ayesha, he left the room.

* * *

Faramir lingered by the gates for a moment, hood drawn over his head to shield himself from the strengthening winds as he eyed the city flag. He would have gladly stayed to defend the White City from attack, but he knew better than to argue. Around him, his fellow archers looked up at the flag as well.

"Captain Faramir," A red-haired male murmured from his left. Ajan was his right hand man and one of the best archers he had. Faramir turned to him. "The men are ready to ride out." Faramir nodded and tore his gaze from the flag.

"Faramir!" Ayesha called, coming through the crowds of people to meet him. Faramir frowned.

"What are you doing out here? In your condition-"

"Please," She murmured. "I only came to tell you goodbye. You left so abruptly." He took in her wide green eyes and nodded slowly.

"Of course. I apologize." She held back a small smile at him and shook her head.

"You had reason to flee. I'll never fully understand it though."

"Ask my father." Faramir told her truthfully. "He will tell you why he really dislikes me."

"But Haromir told me-"

"He only knows what he guesses to be true. Neither he nor Boromir know father's true reasoning." Faramir face darkened. "I only hope that you do not ask. It would do you no good to hear such." She wondered at this, but the look on his face spoke volumes. "Goodbye, fair lady, my sister, and do not forget to write your condition to me." She smiled again this time a full one and nodded her head to him.

"I will. Take care, Faramir. Do not lose hope." She whispered and he turned to face the gates. Faramir took his reigns and started out of the gates at a full gallop, his men following. Ayesha closed her eyes briefly, before allowing one of the maids to assist her back to the Citadel.

"Now who will we depend upon?" She asked aloud. No one that heard her had an answer. With all three of Gondor's finest gone from Minas Tirith, who would defend the city?

* * *

_Next chap will skip to Rivendell! Yay! _


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I know it's been ages! I apologize! Hopefully I will get back into the routine of writing this story on a normal basis! Okay now that that is out of the way on to the reviews!**

**Ayesha and Faramir are not in this chapter and will not be here for a while. I know most of you will wonder what's going on with them, but for now it's just Harry and Bor!**

**BurnedSpy: Don't worry I will not abandon this story! I couldn't do that :) Not to this one anyway! Please enjoy!**

** Saren-Dipety: Yes! You were correct! And that is so true! He is just an ass when it boils down to it!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Okay thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored and/or followed this story so far! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haromir! **

**Just a warnig: I am not very good at writing Elven speech, so there is a bit here and there that I got off the Internet. Again, I hope the characters are all right. For me this chap was writing Gandalf, Legolas, and Elrond. Hope I did all right and see ya at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Bor, look at this place." Haromir murmured and behind him Boromir nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it certainly is a sight to see." Boromir shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Harry snickered.

"I don't suppose you miss your horse, eh?"

"Yes, it's just as amusing as it was the last time you asked." Boromir drawled irritably, but he couldn't help but smile at his brother's teasing. Boromir had lost his horse halfway out of Rohan's land and now had to ride with his brother. The lost of the horse however, was heavy upon them for it had slowed them down a great deal.

Orcs had attacked them when they had left the land of Rohan and they were lucky to escape with their lives being the only two out in the wilderness. The loss of the horse had not been their only problem. An orc had wounded Harry when he had gotten in the way to save Boromir from being stabbed and his left arm had taken the blow. He never let Boromir see how much damage had been done to him, but he was pretty sure that Boromir knew.

Harry snickered again at his brother as he snapped the reins on his horse. The animal started forward and down the slope that led into the scenic valley below. The Valley of Rivendell, the Last Homely House, was a sight that many had never seen and those who had had a sense of calming respect. The halls of Lord Elrond shone brightly in the sunlight, shining like gold upon the cliff side. The brothers came down to a narrower way and were able to ride more smoothly up to the stone stairway to the halls.

"Others are here as well." Haromir murmured, spotting a few Elves that were wearing traveler's cloaks and Dwarves who wore the same. Boromir grunted in response and got down off of Rowan.

"It appears we have arrived just in time." He stated and stretched out his stiff limbs. Haromir got down nimbly from his horse and Boromir chuckled inwardly at how he used to be jealous of such skill. Now it seemed to only fit his brother and there was never an argument about that. Haromir softly spoke to his horse, patting the creature's neck and it seemed to respond to his tone.

A passing Elf paused and came up to them. He was tall as most Elves were, but his clothing was somewhat less than regal of his fellow Elves and seemed be for travel alone. He had fair long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that were glued to Rowan and Haromir stepped to the side to let the Elf come closer if he wished too. He had no problem with talking to the other races unlike most Men who were untrusting to those who were different than they.

"That is a beautiful horse." The Elf commented. "What name is he called?"

"Rowan." Haromir answered, giving the horse a hidden apple from his small satchel. Rowan grabbed it happily and whinnied, nudging his master's arm. Haromir laughed and patted the horse's nose. The Elf stepped closer and Haromir nodded at the unspoken question to pet him.

"I see. For the red like coat?" The Elf smiled as he stroked the horse's mane and Haromir smiled back.

"Yes. When he was younger he was a more vibrant red, but it has dulled somewhat."

"This color suits him as well." The Elf murmured and Haromir nodded. "I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm." The Elf told him and Haromir blinked back his shock. _Prince of the Mirkwood Elves?_ Figuring he was going to make quite a sight by not responding, he quickly smiled and extended his hand.

"Haromir of Gondor." The fair-haired Elf arched a perfect blond brow in response.

"You came far."

"Indeed." Haromir answered and gave a nod. "And extremely treacherous. You have come a long way too, Prince Legolas." Haromir smiled secretly and Legolas laughed.

"Indeed." He answered back and Boromir called his name.

"Perhaps we shall talk again?" Haromir stated and Legolas gave a nod.

"I would like that."

"Na lu e-govaned vin." Haromir winked at Legolas' astounded face as he waved to Boromir that he had heard his call. Legolas laughed then shaking his head.

Haromir patted Rowan again and then turned from the Elf to find his brother waiting upon the stone steps. He was listening to something being said by one of the dwarves, but stopped when Haromir approached.

"Come on little brother. Let us get this business over with." Boromir murmured and he and Haromir started up the steps. They walked in silence until

"Harry." Boromir stated and Haromir turned to him.

"What?"

"You're arm. How is it?"

"Better." Haromir grunted and turned back around, trying not to show the pain that filtered through despite what he had said. Boromir saw the flinch and frowned.

"You should have it seen too."

"I am fine." Harry insisted and before Boromir could argue, he stepped forward to greet the Lord of Rivendell.

"Mae g'ovannen, Lord Elrond." Haromir greeted, bowing his head respectfully to the dark-haired Elf. Elrond bowed his head back with a small smile.

"Mae g'ovannen, Haromir and Boromir of Gondor. You both have journeyed far and must be weary."

"Yes, but the sight of your beautiful city puts us at a bit of peace." Boromir spoke truthfully and Elrond smiled at the two of them.

"I am glad that you admire my home and I welcome you both to Rivendell."

"I only wish to have been able to come at a less dreadful time." Haromir murmured and Elrond's eyes darkened.

"Yes, I do wish that as well Master Haromir. I will show you to your chambers and where the Great Hall is."

The brothers followed Elrond down the white pillared halls and Haromir was in all of the many architectural designs along the walls and ceiling. Boromir saw his brother taking all of the sights in and he smiled. Unlike himself and their father, Harry took after Faramir in the fact that he took great notice in the landscapes and other things that Boromir did not. The two of them were more alike than they realized, though Faramir swore that Harry was more like him. He supposed that was true in combat. The young man was a force to be reckoned with and was stubborn as hell. This thought made him frown and he knew that he'd have to make his brother visit the healer's and more than likely would have to drag him there.

Elrond showed the pair their rooms and the Great Hall as well as many other places they might wish to visit. On the way back down the hall to the Healing Rooms, Boromir spoke to Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond, is there a healer available to see my brother? I am afraid is injury is worse than he lets on." Harry glared holes in the back of his brother's head. Elrond looked surprised and turned to Haromir.

"You are injured?"

"It is nothing."

"He was cut down by an orc not far from here." Boromir stated firmly. "I think he needs to be seen too." Elrond could see that Haromir was not appreciative of what Boromir said and a knowing smile came to his lips that he almost allowed the young man to see.

"Yes, of course. There is one, though there." He murmured and opened a door. He glided gracefully into the room, while Boromir forcibly dragged his youngest brother into the room by the back of his neck.

"I trust you can both find your way into the dining hall?" Elrond asked with a hidden smile as Boromir struggled to make Haromir show his arm to the Elven healer.

"Yes, thank you." Boromir answered in a grunt and the esteemed Elf left in a flow of robes.

* * *

"I can move it fine, thank you." Haromir grunted as he shoved his way past Boromir who was smirking at him from the hall. The older Gondorian tried to keep up with Harry as he practically stalked down the golden halls.

"You cannot blame me for worry, little brother." Boromir argued. "You will not make it on this quest if you cannot be more cautious." Boromir got in front of Haromir before the younger man could hide in his room. "I will not lose my brother because he is stubborn. Do not ask it of me." Haromir heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Fine, but did you have to cart me inside?" The young man asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It was for your own good." Boromir reprimanded and then he clapped a hand to the young man's back and steered him away from the door. "Let us go and explore the hall that Lord Elrond was speaking of." He was referring to the room that held the items that were in tribute to Isildur. Haromir brightened a bit and allowed his older brother to guide him down the hall. They reached the darkened hall, their steps echoing upon the cool marble and they entered the circular room.

"It's amazing." Haromir murmured as he looked over the painting of Isildur. The man was laying on the battlefield ground his broken blade, a sword called Narsil, up in the air to cut off the fingers of Sauron the Dark Lord. "Almost….lifelike." He murmured and ran a finger on the edge of the picture. "Is it not?"

"Hm." Boromir answered and he turned from the picture. Haromir's hand fell and he turned with his brother. Haromir noticed for the first time a man in the corner of the room. He had dark hair and blue-grey eyes that were full of wisdom and Haromir had a strong respect for the man, though he had never seen him before.

"You are no Elf." Boromir said to the man

"Men of the South are welcome here." The man stated, giving them a once over. Boromir nodded.

"Who are you?" Haromir asked quizzically and the man smiled.

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." He answered mysteriously, but Boromir seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Then we are here on a common purpose….friend." He said and grew confused by the look that the man was giving him. Haromir only eyed the man curiously and was met with the man's own gaze.

"Harry, look." Boromir said and the young man turned his eyes from the mysterious man. "The blades of Narsil."

"So many pieces." Haromir murmured.

"The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." Boromir lifted the handle and ran a finger along the edge of the broken blade. Blood welled on his finger from where it had cut him. "Ah! Still sharp." Haromir never said a word, but he did wonder what his brother was thinking. It was no secret that the heir of Isildur could come and take the throne of Gondor. Boromir glanced over to see the man staring at him still.

"But no more than a broken heirloom." He stated and laid the blade on the pedestal. It sat precociously on the edge a moment before falling, clattering loudly on the ground as he walked off, pausing once to see it lying there. Haromir watched him go before turning to pick up the fallen blade. He stood up, startled to see the mysterious man standing there before him; his book folded under one arm.

"I am sorry, if we disturbed you." Harry apologized as he wiped the blade off with a cloth he had had in his pocket. "My brother and I…well in Gondor there is not much talk of the legend of Isildur." He handed the handle back to the man who took it gently. "As you can see there is reason why that is so."

"Do not apologize." The man murmured turning from Haromir to lay the blade back upon the stand delicately. "You did not disturb me."

"Then I apologize for that." Haromir murmured. "The story of Isildur is not unknown. We know that one day the heir will return." Haromir turned to the stranger. "I believe that he will and then the White City shall be whole again."

"You do not think it so now?"

"Yes and no." Haromir murmured and his eyes lingered on the blade a moment longer. "There is much to consider in that sort of question." The man nodded and Haromir looked up at the faint sound of a skirt upon the floor and he bowed his head.

"Milady." Haromir murmured in greeting and he looked at the man. "I will leave you to your peace then." The man nodded and Haromir, with another polite greeting to the lady, left the hall.

* * *

"Bor, what is the matter?" Haromir asked.

"Did you see the accusation?"

"No. I only saw a man curious of what you were doing."

"I could see it. He thinks that we are not worthy to rule Gondor. We need no king."'

"Bor, listen to yourself you sound like father. We stand no chance without a king to rule our people. The Steward does nothing for the people." Boromir whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Why do you say these things? Have you no respect for our father?"

"Of course I do! But here of late we have done nothing but try and fix what he does not." Boromir turned from him to face the window. "Boromir," Haromir said softer. "I do not mean to upset you, but as you've stated before. These are desperate times." Boromir remained looking out the window and Haromir took it as his cue to leave.

"Good night." Haromir spoke, but upon receiving no answer, he went out the door. He almost ran into a grey long-cloaked person and he stopped himself before he hit them.

"Excuse me." he said politely and he got a good glimpse of the person. He was tall with wisdom filled green eyes and had thick grey eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard that went down to his middle. His long grey hair was swept back from his head and fell down just past his shoulders. He still looked the same as the last time that Haromir had seen him, but that had been years ago. "Gandalf! My sincerest apologies." Gandalf waved off his apologies with a wrinkled hand.

"My dear boy, there is no reason to be apologetic. We seem to have picked this same time of night for a stroll did we not?"

"I suppose we did." Haromir answered and Gandalf looked at him in concern.

"What bothers you?"

"My brother and I seem to be a disagreement."

"Ah." Gandalf stated and nodded his head.

"I suppose it might have to do with the heir of Isildur."

"How did you know?"

Gandalf only laughed. "There is not much I do not know, Haromir."

"Then I suppose you know how he feels about being so close." Haromir murmured and Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I do know. He is worried just the same as you are though, make no mistake of that. No one knows what lies ahead. Give him time to think."

"I will. I only wish that I had no started this with him."

"He knows you mean well. I happen to know that you are a very wise young man. Boromir may heed your council one day." Gandalf said wisely his green eyes twinkling merrily. "Best get rest Master Haromir, the council is in the morning and I fear that we may need all the rest we can get tonight."

"Goodnight, Gandalf, and thank you." Gandalf nodded and left Haromir to stand for a moment in front of his door. He wondered briefly if the old man had planned running into him. Humming caught his ears and he smiled with a shake of his head. At least the wizard was in good spirits.

* * *

_I told ya I'd see ya at the bottom! Next is the Council my favorite part of the movie! Please review! _

_Translations: Na lu e-govaned vin: Until next we meet. _

_Mae g'ovannen: Well met. _

_those are the rough translations! _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've had loads of computer problems and...yeah. So anyway here is the latest chapter!**

_**I only own Haromir and anyone that is not a LotR's character. **_

**WolfPirate: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Saren-Dipety: Thanks! I'm glad you said that, because I was wondering if that worked out well. **

**BurnedSpy: I'm sorry! Haha! Here's the next chapter! Yes, this story wil be continued definitely!**

* * *

Chapter 5

They sat in silence for the longest. Twenty two in all sat in semicircle around an empty concrete pedestal. Elrond stood at the open end of the circle his eyes peering at everyone that had come to the meeting of the Ring. Haromir sat next to his brother who still remained on non speaking terms with him. Harry was amazed by how many had shown up and he peered at them one by one to see if he could remember who they were. First, sat Frodo the hobbit, which he learned a Halfling, then Gandalf the wizard, two Elves of high esteem were seated next to Gandalf, then Legolas, another Elf, two men who were as old and soured as could be, then Dwalin, Gloin, Gimli, and Nori the dwarves, then another older man who came from Dale, Boromir, himself, another man, two elves that served as Elrond's council, the mystery man from last night, Elladan and Elrohir the twin sons of Elrond.

Haromir felt eyes upon him and his gaze found the hobbit's. Frodo eyed him curiously and Harry gave him a small smile. The hobbit returned it, though he looked very troubled. Harry was sure that his own face reflected that as well. He was troubled about what was to come.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned her to answer the threat of Mordor." Haromir looked up from his lap as the Elf Lord spoke his voice echoing over each and everyone present. His words hung heavy in the air. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." The hobbit stood almost shakily and walked towards the pedestal. Gingerly he set something down and jumped a bit as people began to murmur. Frodo made a hasty exit to his seat and looked quite relieved to be out of the limelight.

Haromir's eyes zeroed in on the glittering golden ring that lay on the concrete. Immediately he heard faint whispering and gulped nervously as whispers that he could barely hear glided around in his head. It was an evil tone, something dark and sinister that sent chills down Haromir's spine, yet he couldn't look away to see if only he had heard the noises. His eyes finally left it when his brother shifted beside him. Haromir turned his head to see Boromir lean forward in his seat.

"So it's true." Boromir murmured softly and then stand slowly. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered." As he spoke his hand twitched and headed for the ring his fingers itching to touch the cool surface. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand Isiludur's bane is found.' Isildur's bane." His fingers could have brushed it now. For some reason that he couldn't understand, Haromir tensed and jumped up, grasping his brother's arm stopping him from doing so.

"Boromir!" Haromir shouted sharply, breaking the spell that held him Harry watched as his brother's hand fell from the ring and slowly he moved his hand off his brother's arm. Gandalf jumped up as well and gave Boromir a dark look as he began to speak.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk," He began and both of them backed away from the pedestal. The air seemed to change as Gandalf spoke and it became thicker. The clouds darkened overhead and the earth began to tremble under the old man's words. No one, but a select few knew what this language was or knew what was being said, but it sent chills down the spines of everyone present. Haromir shivered as he sat and Boromir looked dazed, lost in what had just occurred. Harry got the nagging feeling that his brother had heard the whisperings too.

Every Elf looked in pain and Legolas had his eyes shut. "Ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The entire courtyard was dead silent when the wizened wizard finally sat down and for a long time no one spoke as the sky and air returned to normal. Haromir ventured another look at his brother and saw that Boromir was still dazed slightly. Elrond looked extremely displeased and Haromir looked down the row of chairs towards the mysterious man from last night. Blue-grey eyes met blue eyes and Harry couldn't tell if the man was worried by these words the wizard spoke or not.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey." Elrond finally spoke up and he frowned at the wizard. Gandalf did not look sorry in the least.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He stated firmly and looked around at each person as he spoke. His gaze finally fell on Boromir. "The ring is all together evil." Gandalf finished his speech and turned to sit back down sat back down. Haromir gulped at what the wizard said and shifted in his seat.

"It is a gift." Boromir spoke up and Haromir's eyes narrowed at his brother. Boromir was leaning forward in his seat again and Gandalf turned to look at him crossly. "A gift for the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

"He told you why!" Haromir snapped and Boromir turned to his brother. "That Ring is nothing but pure evil."

"This so called 'evil' you speak of is folly. We could use this ring, Harry!" Boromir turned back around to face the group again. "Long has our father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it." The mysterious man informed and Harry turned to him. "None of us can." When Boromir turned the man continued: "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked coolly.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas snapped, standing up angrily. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Both Gondorians turned to face the man they had spoken too last night.

"Aragorn." Boromir repeated and then he stared in bafflement towards the dark haired man. "This is Isildur's heir?" He asked with a small scoff.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added and Harry turned again to Aragorn.

He blinked in wonderment at him and then turned his head as Boromir ground his teeth.

"Gondor has no king."

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn spoke, with a small wave of his hand and Haromir blinked as Legolas sat, though he really looked like he didn't want too. Then he turned his head again as Boromir ground his teeth.

"Gondor has no king." He spat at the Elf Prince and then cast a cold look at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." Harry frowned and shook his head. Suddenly a poem that Frodo's uncle Bilbo told after dinner in the great hall came to him.

"_All that is gold does not glitter_." Harry quoted, keeping his eyes trained on the far side of the circle as Boromir's heated gaze scorched the side of his face. Gandalf smiled as he recognized what he was quoting.

"Well said Master Haromir." He stated and even Elrond nodded in approval. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Haromir rubbed his temple. He felt stuck in the middle of something that he really wished that he hadn't gotten involved in. Legolas was shooting glances at his brother, while Aragorn was trying not to make eye contact, and Boromir was glaring daggers at him. He wanted nothing more than to leave the pavilion and go back to the peaceful waterfall he had been standing near earlier.

"You have but one choice." Elrond spoke and everyone's eyes turned to him. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" A gruff dwarf voice cut in the tension and he rose from his seat. Gimli held a battle axe above his head and brought it down upon the golden ring, but anyone could still his hand. A loud echoing _clang_ rang through the terrace and the axe broke into many pieces as Gimli was flung back. Harry jumped at the sudden attack and almost landed on Boromir. His brother's mouth twitched humorously and eventually he smirked. Harry saw and scowled sitting back up in his seat. At least Boromir wasn't angry at him anymore.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Haromir looked at Frodo to see the hobbit was in deep pain, his hand over his forehead as if he were having a bad headache. "It must be taken deep in Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond finished solemnly. Haromir fidgeted in his seat. He could imagine what would happen if his brother got hold of the Ring. He'd take it to their father. Harry frowned.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir toned and Harry's eyes flashed to him. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eyes is ever-watchful." Every word his brother spoke, made him more nervous and Harry gritted his teeth. "It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous flume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas snapped springing to his feet again, leaping at a chance to have a go at Boromir again. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli mocked, making Legolas's cool blue eyes tear from Boromir to the stout red-bearded dwarf.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted at the both of them and Harry frowned. His brother did make a point, but it was still a task that, even impossible, had to be done.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf." Gimli spat and he started a war. Every Dwarf, Elf, and Man present was standing up yelling at one another, except Frodo, Haromir, and Aragorn. The rest were at each other's throat. Haromir stood and evaded a heated argument from Boromir and Gandalf, trying to get away from the shouting match. Harry found himself near Aragorn and the man looked troubled.

"I do not know what to make of all this." Harry started and Aragorn looked at him. "But I do not think that the Ring has a place in our world. It spoke to me." He admitted a chill going down his spine. "I do not like it. I do not think my mind can block the temptation it gives."

"Nor would mine." Aragorn answered and then he looked at something around him. "Frodo…?" Haromir turned to see the hobbit looking very frightened, yet somewhat compliant. It was as if he had made a difficult decision thought it loathed him to do so.

"I will take it…." He murmured, but Haromir who was closet heard him and gaped. "I will take it." He said louder and all voices ceased. All eyes landed on the hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He looked around at each person, before saying softly: "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf spoke up first and he moved to stand near the hobbit. Haromir heard movement and watched as Aragorn came towards the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He knelt before the hobbit and Frodo looked very glad.

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke up and he moved towards the hobbit as well.

"And my ax." Gimli was quick to add, much to the annoyance of one Elf prince.

"Bor?"

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir spoke. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it through." Harry walked up too and Boromir turned to him.

"This is where your journey ends little brother. You will go back and tell father all of what has transpired here."

"I will not." Haromir stated firmly, his chin rising a little in defiance. "I am going as well." He grinned then and said: "You can't get rid of me that easy. You need someone to keep you on your toes." There was a bit of laughter from the group and Boromir rolled his eyes.

"You'd follow wouldn't you?"

"'Course I would. What kind of annoying little brother be if I didn't?" Boromir sighed and shook his head. Haromir bent on one knee in front of Frodo.

"I swear on my life that I will protect you and aid you on this journey, Frodo Baggins. If you will have me." The hobbit nodded once.

"Thank you, Haromir. I'd be honored if you would accompany us."

"Hey!" A voice called out and everyone turned to see a slightly round hobbit tearing around the corner to stand near Frodo. It was one of Frodo's friends, Samwise Gamgee. Aragorn moved his arm as Sam plowed through.

"Frodo's not going anywhere with me." he stated sternly and Haromir almost laughed at the look on Elrond's bemused face.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi!" Another voice called out and Harry grinned as two more curly headed hobbits ran out from behind the pillars. Merry and Pippin ran down towards them. "We're coming too!"

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry concluded as they stopped before the group.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Pippin finally ended and Haromir snickered.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said dryly and Elrond shook his head.

"Ten companions." The Elven Lord mused. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announced and that seemed to make the situation all too real.

"Great!" Pippin announced and then smiled as he looked around happily. "Where are we going?" Haromir burst into laughter then unable to contain it and Boromir sighed.

"Does anyone else think this trip will much be longer than it will take?" No one disagreed, though most wore masks of amusement.

* * *

_Review? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings. To be honest**** I am happy to be writing on this again! I love watching the Lotr's movies and getting ideas for what happens in certain places. **

**I do not own Lotr. I only own Ayesha, Haromir, and Rowan. **

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6

The Fellowship gathered in the old wizard's room that night. Each of them were solemn, even the usually high spirited hobbits were withdrawn and silent, as Gandalf told the full story of the great Ring. Legolas offered parts of the tale that involved the Elves, while Gimli was quick to match him with everything about the Dwarves' part of the story. Harry learned very quickly not to get into an argument with the two of them.

Aragorn remained silent, sitting on the curved window seat opposite of the wizard, his stormy blue-grey eyes watching everything it seemed. Next to him, standing by the far window was Legolas, his long fingers plucking at his bow unconsciously. Gimli was across from him and the closet to Gandalf aside from the hobbits who circled him like small children. Haromir and Boromir were the furthest from the group, but they weren't near each other either. Boromir was near the door, seeming distracted, but he was listening to the story. Haromir was sitting on the other window seat, his posture not at all unlike Aragorn's own. His eyes flickered from each person in the room never settling on one as he listened to Gandalf.

When the wizard was through and there was no more to add, the room fell into a silence so deep that even the hobbits grew still. Haromir's gaze turned from the Fellowship and out into the courtyard outside window. A figure moved across the ground and his eyes found the fair Lady Arwen gliding across the leave strewn cobblestone ground. Her steps were graceful and her long black hair flowed in the wind. She paused and looked up at him, freezing Haromir briefly. She only smiled secretly and at last Harry turned his eyes from her and fingered the necklace at his throat.

"My friends," Everyone turned to Gandalf. Harry turned from the window. "Let us go now and rest. For the morrow brings our journey to a start." The hobbits began to stir as if from a dream and slowly the rest of the newly formed Fellowship stood. Not a one of them spoke as they left through the wizard's doors. The fate of tomorrow's started journey set a mood upon the Fellowship.

"A word?" Boromir's voice murmured lowly in Haromir's ear. The young man nodded at his brother and when they exited the wizard's room, Boromir stalked down the hall towards the archway outside. Haromir followed, giving the rest of the Fellowship a small smile as he went. Legolas smiled back slightly, though his eyes were questioning Boromir's hasty exit. Harry only shook his head that he didn't know and left.

Boromir kept walking out of the hall and Haromir had to copy his brother's long stride in order to keep up.

"Bor?" Harry called and finally Boromir stopped walking. "What is the matter?"

"I cannot allow you to go on this journey; it was a mistake to allow it."

"The Council has spoken." Haromir argued, frowning angrily. "Why do you say this?"

"…You are young."

"Am I to turn back towards home, because you think I am too young to do this task?" Haromir snapped, not believing what he was hearing. Boromir sighed and shook his head.

"No, that is not what I am saying. But you are betrothed. Think of Ayesha-"

"I do." Haromir responded quietly before glaring at his brother. "Every day that passes there is not one second that I do not think of her! I am doing this for her!"

"Settle down." Boromir stated, glancing over Harry's shoulder. "You will attract attention."

"Well then, I won't tarry in leaving." Haromir snapped. "I wouldn't dare want to impose on your pride." He turned to go and Boromir gripped his arm jerking him back around.

"Don't be foolish." Boromir snarled. "You are not a child, so stop acting like one!"

"Then stop treating me as such!"

"I am merely concerned with your wellbeing. I promised father to look after you." Boromir released his brother's arm and tried to speak calmly. "I don't think that-"

"I am going with you. You can't keep your promise if I am not around."

"Harry-"

"I'm going."

"Fine, but if you get harmed it's not my fault."

"Then I won't get in your way again." Haromir hissed and turned to walk back inside.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Harry…" Boromir warned, but the young man still had his back to him. "_Haromir_."

"Father made me swear to protect you." Haromir murmured and Boromir took a step closer to him.

"What else did he say?"

"Just to make sure you came home."

"Brother, don't make me ask again."

Haromir sighed. "He said that if I didn't do my job then it would be best not to come back at all." Haromir turned away from Boromir then unable to meet his brother's gaze. "Don't ask me to go back, Bor. Because until this is over with…I have no home." Boromir watched as Haromir walked off, rubbing his still slightly injured arm unknowingly. The oldest of Denethor's sons sat on a stone bench out in the courtyard for several minutes when Haromir left. Boromir had nothing to say that would ease his mind, but he knew that no matter what, Haromir was determined to go and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Haromir wanted to prove something to their father and it was up to Boromir to see that through.

* * *

She could hear them murmuring. Their voices echoed down the grand halls of the White Tower, but there was too many voices bouncing off the stone walls to hear properly. Ayesha placed a hand over her stomach and sighed, eyes closing to hide the threat of tears. Highly important Men of all kind were inside the large room the Denethor often had his meetings in. they were discussing her…and her baby.

"…Leave."

She heard the one word and her eyes flew open. Leave? How could they ask that of her? Denethor would never allow it. His grandson's life was at stake. Sure he would not toss her out for this.

"…Kill her."

Ayesha froze. No, they wouldn't do that! She placed a hand to her mouth and gasped unsteadily. She backed away from the door slowly. A pounding from inside the room had the voices dying down.

"Denethor," A gravelly voice drifted from the silence. "Your son has impregnated a woman out of wedlock. It is an unspeakable. You know our laws."

"Indeed." Denethor's cool voice came from the room. Ayesha who had made to flee to the safety of her chambers, stood to listen. "Are you telling me that I must banish my own grandson?"

"I am sorry for this, m'lord." A younger voice spoke up timidly. "But the law states that-"

"Bah!" Denethor shouted over the young man's voice. "I made the law. _I am the law._ I can make allowances."

"But surely this would tarnish your reputation." The gravelly voice argued back. "The child is not your grandson out of wedlock, m'lord. He is a-"

"A what?" Denethor asked sharply and the room fell silent again. "If any of you have forgotten this is _my kingdom_. Do not make the mistake of thinking you know better than I."

"My lord Denethor, at least take into consideration that the people will have no respect for someone who does not banish those who disobey the law of the Stewards. Your son's reputation is at stake as well. Haromir will not be well respected once word gets out-if it has not already-and I sincerely hope that you are taking these things into contemplation."

"I will not turn away my son's betrothed." Denethor stated. "Nor will I send her child-my soon to be grandchild-out of my sight. I am the Steward of Gondor and this is my command. I will do as I see fit. Ayesha will remain here and here is where the child will be born. Haromir is my son and I will not turn his betrothed bride away. When he returns we will talk of this again."

"If he returns." The young voice stated, this time a great deal stronger. "He is barely past the age of eighteen and he is not battle ready."

"Do you suggest my son is unfit?" Denethor's voice took on a coldness that made Ayesha shiver. "That my son is not worthy of your faith? My sons are all worthy to protect this city."

"I am not saying that Boromir or Faramir are unfit. They did not go against laws and bed a woman out of wedlock. She is nothing more than a wench that Haromir decided to betroth for pity. Now he has made the mistake of making her with child. Your so called son should be banished as well. This will not do the city good."

Ayesha covered her face with her hands, unable to stop the flow of angry tears that rolled down her pink-tinged cheeks and ignored the rest of the conversation. She missed Haromir terribly and longed for him to hold her and tell her that he didn't care for such words. She had even told him so. That seemed too far away now and now her words mocked her. She didn't want to care, but the words that this man spoke about her and Haromir…

"Good day, gentlemen." Denethor stated and the door creaked up. Ayesha fled to pillar and hid behind it as Denethor stormed out, stalking away from the large doors.

"Haromir, please come home soon. I fear these men. They do not respect your family." She whispered quietly and placed a hand over her stomach protectively. She had a small bump just barely noticeable to those who looked close enough. "Our baby is in danger. I am afraid for our child to be born under the gazes of those men. Please come home soon."

* * *

_The orcs attacked them on either side, cutting off their escape. Boromir had been sure that they were in a safer part of the land. It appeared now that Sauron's forces had pushed the foul creatures further across the land. Boromir was suddenly stuck from his horse and he almost hit the ground, when Harry leaned down to get him. _

_Gripping his arm, Haromir hauled him back up into his saddle and gave him a pat on the back. "Watch it." He teased and then turned with surprising accuracy to stab a leaping orc. Boromir grinned at him and then went back to hacking at the enemy. Boromir's horse gave a shriek as one of the orcs shot at it with an arrow. There was no stopping this group of creatures as they pursued the brothers through the thick trees. Suddenly Harry gave a cry and Boromir turned in time to see him leaping from his saddle and into the fray that surrounded him._

_"Harry!" Boromir shouted, but he needn't have worried. His brother proceeded to cut off the head of the lead orc and they backed off of him as he swung his sword at them. If Boromir had been an orc he would have feared this crazed Man. One orc however took up where the old leader had left off and his remaining orcs all at once came at Harry. Boromir steered his horse towards his brother and rode to his aid. Haromir had already killed most of the orcs that had surrounded him, but Boromir was not taking any chances. _

_"Time to return the favor." He grunted and hauled Harry up from the snarling orcs. Haromir landed behind him a little winded, but not badly hurt. He didn't have time to speak however as a large orc came tearing from the tree line and right for them. Boromir had no time to steer his horse in another direction as the orc attacked. Its massive body slammed into the horse and both brothers were tossed off, landing hard on the forest floor. _

_Boromir groaned and turned over on his back. Haromir was already up and attacking the remaining the orcs furiously. Harry had always been that way about battling. He pushed himself to be all he could be, but he often pushed himself too far. Boromir briefly recalled how often Haromir had come home exhausted because he overexerted himself. He never stopped his pace or tried to slow down. That was one of many flaws. When he was in battle that made it worse, for he would never stop unless forced to. He seemed to take it as a sign of weakness to back down. _

_"Bor!" Harry shouted, breaking Boromir from his reverie and the man looked up to see the large orc ready to strike him. Just before the orc could kill him, Boromir found himself staring at Haromir's back. The boy had pushed himself in between the swinging arm of the orc and Boromir's chest. Haromir grunted in pain, but did not shout out as the orc blade sliced his arm. _

_"Harry!"_

Boromir rolled over in his sleep, the sheets soaked with sweat, yet he did not wake. The dream changed.

_There was shouting though what was being said he could not hear. He could barely see either and it was hard to make out where he was. He recognized that he was in a forest, but not which forest. The only thing he was certain of was that someone was calling his name. The shouting was frantic and starting to come more frequently. Boromir struggled to his feet, finding that he was kneeling on the ground. He was not in any pain, so he could not understand why he had been on the ground. _

_"Boromir!" the voice called again, pain etched in the voice and it was joined by two other voices that were just calling for help. Boromir ran towards the sound, his feet somehow managing to find their way down the hill, though his vision was blurred. Suddenly he could run no more try as he might and could only watch the scene in front of him through blurry darkened vision. _

_Shapes appeared, dark shadows that came from every direction. Boromir saw three shapes that were not as dark, though he squinted to make out who they were. _

_"Haromir!" One of the voices cried and it sounded familiar though at the moment, Boromir wasn't sure who it belonged too. One of the three dropped to their knees when a dark figure swung out and hit them. The figure groaned aloud in pain. _

_"Harry…" Boromir gasped and tried to move down the hill again, but he was still stuck. The dark figure struck again at the shape he realized was his brother and Harry flew backwards, his back hitting a tree. The dark figure threw something at him and he was pinned to the tree. _

_"Harry!" Boromir bellowed as cries came from the other two shapes. The dark shape reared back and stabbed down._

"Harry!" Boromir sat straight up, sweat pouring down his face and he slid up the bed to rest against the wall. Feeling the adrenaline still running his body, Boromir stood up from the bed unable to sit still. The dream seemed too real. The first had been a memory of what had befallen them before coming to Rivendell, but the last… Boromir shivered as the cool morning air hit him upon pushing open the glassed window. He leaned against the ledge his breathing returning to normal.

Not since he was a child had he had such a live dream. Boromir suddenly had the urge to rush to his brother's room like a worried mother, but walked calmly towards his door instead. He opened the door to his room and stepped out, still feeling fearful. Boromir walked the few steps towards his brother's bedroom door and paused before pushing it open. Harry was lying in his bed peacefully sleeping amidst his strewn bed sheets. He must have had troubled sleep as well for there was evidence that he had tossed and turned as well.

Boromir left the room then, leaving his brother asleep. Boromir knew that no more sleep would come to him, so he went to take a walk instead, hoping to clear his head before their journey began.

* * *

Haromir woke up to find his brother packing his things. Haromir frowned and sat up. "Bor?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I came in originally to wake you for breakfast, but as I can see you haven't even packed for the journey." Boromir arched an eyebrow as he gestured to the things that were strewn across the desk. Haromir grinned sheepishly, though he did also look mischievous.

"Sorry." He stated and Boromir snorted.

"I don't believe that for a moment." He scoffed and then shooed at his brother. "Now go eat something before we start. I won't have you have complaining about eating when we are walking." Haromir stuck his tongue out and walked out of the room.

After a large meal-that he had to hurriedly eat once the hobbits Merry and Pippin arrived-Harry went down to the stables, fully armored, to say his goodbyes to Rowan. Taking an apple from his pocket, Haromir went inside the stables. Rowan whinnied when he entered and Harry smiled.

"Good morning to you as well." He stated softly and then gave the apple to his dear friend. Rowan ate happily and Harry patted him gently. "I'm going to miss you, old friend." Rowan sensed that his master was distressed and nudged him as the young man hugged the horse's neck. Harry pulled back tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry that you cannot come with me. You've been with me ever since I can remember." Rowan whinnied again and Haromir sighed heavily. It was unfortunate that his horse had to be let go. There was not much chance for him to live with the wild beasts that roamed the land nowadays.

"Morning, Master Haromir." Harry turned to see Gandalf entering the stables.

"Gandalf." Haromir greeted and turned back to wipe at his stinging eyes. Gandalf pretended not notice, but he did smile a bit.

"What is your horse's name?" Gandalf asked and Harry turned to him with a smile.

"Rowan." Gandalf nodded and stepped closer. Haromir watched in puzzlement as the wizard leaned forward and whispered in a foreign tongue to the horse. Gandalf stepped back and smiled at Haromir.

"That is all I can do. Whether this horse will indeed make it home or not is entirely up to him." Gandalf was startled at first, before he laughed as Haromir hugged him as a grandson would.

"Thank you." He stated and opened the pin. Rowan stepped out not at all hesitantly and gave a nudge to Haromir's hand one last time before he stepped out of the stables. Gandalf and Haromir stood together as Rowan started off away from the Elven city his coat shining red in the morning light.

"May his journey be as peaceful as I wish ours to be." Gandalf murmured and Haromir watched his best friend walk away into the sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lotr. I only own Ayesha, Haromir, and Rowan.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 7

_Eight-year-old Faramir moved down the hall, the nightmare still heavy on his mind. Usually, the Steward was in his own room and often would lie awake for awhile waiting for one of his sons to come. It wasn't unusual for one of them to have night terrors and he often took care of it with a small story or song. This night, however, the Steward was not in his bed chambers. He was in another room, one that Faramir had never set foot in before.  
A faint glow, as orange as the setting sun, flowed out from under the dark wooden door. Faramir hesitated going inside for a moment before taking hold of the door handle. He opened the door lightly and stepped inside. The room was pitch-black, save for a small barely visible light and the young boy froze for a moment. His eyes adjusted and he saw what was making the light glow and gasped. _

_A dark orb sat upon a high pedestal and in it was reflected the orange glow. Faramir could hear harsh whispers and he froze in fear. The whispers grew louder and cascaded down on Faramir's head. A lone voice hissed in his mind and Faramir walked towards the darkened orb. He glided up as if on a cloud and reached a hand out to touch it as an image appeared…_

_"Faramir!" His father snapped and the boy blinked back into reality. He drew his hand back like it had been stung and his eyes lifted towards his father's angry ones. "What are you doing in here?" He struggled to speak. He had never seen his father so angry before. "Speak up, boy!"_

_"I-I…I had a nightmare, father. I was looking for you…"_

_"That is no excuse!" Denethor hissed, tossing a dark cloth over the orb. The room fell into darkness. "You are not a babe, Faramir!"_

_"I…I know, father, but…"_

_"But nothing." The Steward snarled and he gripped Faramir's arm tightly. _

_"Ow, father, you are hurting me." Faramir protested, but Denethor ignored him and hauled him towards the door. Faramir was flung out of the room and the boy rolled to keep from injuring his hands on the cold marble. He turned over and watched as Denethor slammed the doors to the room shut and locked them. "Father…what was that thing?"_

_"None of your business." Denethor replied coolly and then drew his son up from the floor by the collar of his shirt. "You are not to tell a soul of what you saw in this room. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, sir." Faramir whispered fearfully. _

_"Is that understood!" Denethor bellowed._

_"Yes, sir!" Faramir shouted and finally his father let him go. _

_"This room is off limits. Now get to bed." Denethor stated and Faramir ran. He ran into Boromir's room and Boromir sat up his door was shut. _

_"What? What is the matter?" He asked as Faramir flung himself into his brother's arms. "Far? What is wrong?"_

_"I have made father angry."_

_"I'm sure it is nothing." Boromir murmured, but the way his brother was trembling it wasn't likely. Never before had their father yelled so horribly as to make any of them this upset. A toddler's cries filled the air and Boromir sighed. _

_"I'll go and get him. You can both sleep here with me." Faramir nodded and dove under the blanket as Boromir stood up. When Boromir returned with Haromir gurgling on his hip, Faramir was fast asleep. _

_"I'm sure all will be well in the morning." He murmured quietly and looked down at Haromir who was starting to tear up again._

_"Don't cry, Harry. I won't let any harm to come to my brothers. You are safe with me." Boromir promised._

* * *

The Fellowship minus the Ringbearer, stood in a line as Elrond reminded them of their treacherous journey. Each of them were focusing on his words, letting them sink in. Well at least all of them save the hobbits. Pippin was worried about food much to Haromir's amusement and it took all his effort not to laugh aloud and one glance at his brother told him that Boromir was just as amused.

All of them wore little war gear, only light things that would make them travel faster and in more secrecy. The less the enemy knew the better.

"Peregrin Took." Gandalf scolded from the front of the line when the hobbit's mutterings grew too loud. "Have you no respect? Hush your complaints."

"Sorry, I did not mean to insult." The curly-haired hobbit whispered, glancing to see if he had offended the Elven Lord. Elrond was merely quirking an eyebrow at him. Haromir did smile at that and Legolas who was leaning against a pillar smiled too.

"Not at all, young Took." Elrond stated. "You have not, but let it be known that my heart wishes that you would stay behind. But I know you wish to go and I dare not stop you."

"We did pack everything didn't we?" Sam asked nervously, looking at the packs on the pony, Bill. "I'd hate to leave anything behind."

"Do not worry, Samwise." Aragorn assured him. "I checked the packs myself this morning." The hobbit nodded and then muttered lowly about not having any rope. "Where is Mister Frodo?" He spoke aloud then.

"Here, Sam. I am sorry I was late." Frodo apologized, but really no one was upset. The journey was far too dreaded.

"It was this old hobbit's fault I am afraid." Bilbo came up behind Elrond and the Elf turned to him. "Talking about old adventures."

"That's quite alright, my dear Bilbo." Gandalf murmured. "But now we must begin our journey."

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond spoke, looking each of the Fellowship in the face. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of the Elves, the Men, and all the Free Folk go with you." He motioned with a hand towards their journey's beginning.

"Goodbye!" Bilbo called. "I don't suppose you'll have time to write anything down, Frodo my lad, but I shall await a full story when you return!" Frodo gave his uncle a loving smile and turned to face the waiting group slowly.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf spoke and gestured for Frodo to set out first. The hobbit passed by the group, looking at each of them in the face as he went by and kept going past Gandalf. The wizard turned to follow him. Gimli followed him and Haromir found himself being pushed forward by Boromir who walked behind him. Pippin and Merry followed, and then Legolas, Sam and Bill the pony, and finally Aragon who gave Lady Arwen a long sorrowful look as her eyes glazed over with tears.

Elrond and Bilbo stayed to watch the last of the Fellowship disappear from their sight as the other Elves went back inside the grand halls. The group walked across the great stone bridge each of them looking ready for travel.

"I do hope that young man will be all right." Bilbo stated and Elrond turned to him. "Not that I doubt Master Haromir, but he is young."

"Indeed." Elrond answered. "I cannot say for certain, but his path may be in peril."

"Oh, dear."

"Do not fear, for I did not dwell into the future long, but long enough to see that the journey is just beginning for them all."

* * *

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days." Gandalf had told them when they first left the valley of Rivendell. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east… To Mordor."

They journeyed many miles, trudging through all kinds of weather and different types of terrain. A few times they had to double back on their path, having no real map that would aid them through the wild country. To those who hadn't traveled so far on foot before, it seemed that they hadn't moved at all. The trees all looked the same and going across the great bare plains made the sensation more real.

The hobbits were worn out each time Gandalf stopped them and even Haromir was often exhausted when they finally made camp. They lit no fire and ate in the cold, having fear that even a small fire would attract the enemy. Sleeping in the cold was becoming a regular thing as well and they all kept in tight group to give warmth to the hobbits.

Boromir saw Haromir hand out something to Frodo and Sam one evening and he had smiled when he realized that his brother had given them his extra shirts. Boromir had done the same to Merry and Pippin not many nights before. Aragorn had seen them do it, but kept it to himself with a small smile.

The looming mountains came ever closer as the Fellowship traveled across the land. Their lineup had changed as well as some of them had moved spots from the original way they had started out. The group now traveled as such: Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Bill the pony, Haromir, Boromir, and lastly Aragorn. The hobbits had no prior training to swordplay, so Boromir, Haromir, and Aragorn decided to teach them as they traveled. At first thought, it seemed that Samwise would not pick up the actions, but he surprised them all by outshining Merry and Pippin in his training. Frodo learned as well, but they tried not to put much pressure on his already pressured mind.

A fortnight into the journey, Gandalf suddenly stopped the Fellowship and he turned to them. "Many leagues we have traveled. And many more still we have to reach our destination, but we have traveled Forty and five as the crow flies since Rivendell."

"We have reached the borders of Hollin have we not?" Boromir guessed and the wizard nodded.

"Elves once dwelled here, but they do not any longer."

"Why is that?" Haromir asked and Legolas answered him.

"They sought for the Grey Havens long ago. They were a race that was strange to us. I know not what caused them to leave." They started off again, keeping silent as they made their way towards a rocky hill and there they rested, setting camp up for the rest they sorely needed.

After a warm meal provided by Sam-who the Fellowship quickly learned was a very good cook- they spread out along the hillside. Gandalf and Gimli sat smoking their pipes, talking lowly-though the talk was mainly from Gimli-and puffs of smoke filled the sky.

Aragorn seemed restless as they sat and often he was up and peering out into the land, searching for something that no one could see.

"What troubles you?" Haromir asked as the Man came back to sit once again. Legolas had suggested that he take up the watch, since Elves seldom need to rest. Aragorn had agreed, albeit reluctantly. The Ranger turned to Harry, pipe in hand, as the young man gathered his bow and quiver.

"I have traveled through these lands before. True no, folk live here anymore, but there were animals. Since coming to this land, I have heard neither bird nor beast stir." Aragorn stated and Harry frowned. Gandalf seemed intrigued by this, but said nothing only peering out at the land from time to time.

"You promised to teach us again when we stopped, Boromir." Merry spoke and Harry grinned as he walked past them. Pippin slightly whined and nudged the Gondorian with his foot. The Man opened an eye as he stirred from a light sleep. The hobbit stood in front of him, a wide determined grin on his face and behind him Merry waved.

"That I did, little one." He smiled and Merry and Pippin drew their swords as he got up from the ground. Across from them, Haromir was now practicing shooting arrows, keeping a steady eye on the hand-made target. Frodo sat near Gandalf and Gimli, though he did not listen to their talk. Instead, he was watching everyone around him and listening to Sam hum to himself as the hobbit poked at the low fire.

* * *

"So, we went into the wagon and lit out the largest one he had." Pippin said excitedly, finishing his story and Haromir laughed as did Boromir.

"I'm sure that Mithrandir, did not appreciate that." Boromir murmured and the wizard shook his head when the Men gazed at him. Sam snorted and Frodo cracked a smile.

"Ever the fool of a Took and a Brandybuck." Gandalf murmured sternly, though his eyes shimmered with mirth.

"It scared us all about to death." Sam spoke up with a disapproving frown.

"Ah, come on Sam." Merry smiled. "I think people liked it…once they realized it wasn't a real dragon that is."

"Can you imagine what would have happened if we did that when we were younger, Bor?" Harry asked and Boromir snorted.

"Father would have tied us in our rooms."

"I bet that old man, Garvin, would have had a panicked run of the city gates." Haromir chortled as he imagined their father's advisor.

"I would say so." Boromir murmured and Haromir suddenly winced as he tugged the string of the bow back. "Your arm again, Harry?" Haromir paused as Boromir spoke in his ear and he turned to see him. Harry frowned turned back around to take aim again. No one noticed this exchange as Merry and Pippin focused on their motions that Boromir had been teaching them.

"It's fine." He grunted and edged away as Boromir stepped towards him. Boromir frowned and he touched his brother's arm. Haromir gritted his teeth and stepped from his brother's jabbing fingers.

"Let me see it." Boromir insisted and Haromir shot the arrow and hit the target square in the middle despite his hurt arm.

"Nice shot, lad!" Gimli called and Haromir smiled at the dwarf.

"It's fine." Haromir told Boromir when the older man took hold of his arm before he could grab another arrow.

"Harry, let me see it!" Boromir snapped and Haromir scowled before letting his older brother grip his arm. He pushed on the leather arm guard and looked at his brother's forearm. An angry, jagged red scar ran along the side of his forearm from elbow to his wrist and resembled a crack in an eggshell. Boromir frowned.

"Did they not heal it?"

"Yes." Haromir answered and pulled his arm back.

"Then why does it look so red?"

"I do not know." He answered truthfully and Boromir could only nod, though tight-lipped. He had a suspicion that his brother had not let the healers do all they could for his arm.

"Boromir!" Pippin called. "I've done it!" Boromir turned back to see Pippin hopping excitedly like a child and he laughed.

"Coming!" He called and looked his brother in the eye. "Take it easy."

"I will." Haromir shrugged it off and went back to reaching for an arrow. Boromir stopped him again.

"Please." Boromir implored and Haromir sighed, letting his hand fall.

"Fine." He walked back with Boromir after retrieving his fallen arrows and was about to settle down when Sam shuffled towards him.

"Mr. Haromir, sir," he began and Haromir shook his head.

"We are friends. I would prefer it if you called me, Harry; as long as it is all right for me to call you Sam." Sam smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, it's all right." He stated with a faint blush and then shifted. Haromir smiled.

"You want to practice again?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He murmured and cast a look at his dearest friend, Frodo, before whispering lowly for Harry to hear. "I've taken it into account, what you said about needing to help to know for when I need to defend Mr. Frodo." Harry nodded with a knowing smile and pulled his sword up from where he had laid it to use his bow.

"You shoot well, Harry." Gimli spoke up from the rock above him and Haromir smiled at him, giving a slight bow. Since their journey from Rivendell, the Fellowship had become closer than anyone would have thought.

"My thanks, Gimli, but I am not as good as my brother Faramir."

"You and Boromir both speak highly of him."

"That is because he deserves the praise." He answered and started practicing with Sam. After a while improvement could be seen.

"Good, very good." Boromir praised and Harry turned from the dwarf and towards his brother who was smiling at Pippin and Merry.

"Move your feet." Aragorn reminded them and they did, though almost tripped over one another in the process.

"You look good, Sam." Pippin and Merry commented as Sam blocked an attack from Harry.

"Thank you." He flushed and then paused as Legolas moved past them quickly. Harry stopped when Sam did both curious as to what the Elf was seeing.

"Ow!" Pippin cried out and everyone's eyes landed on the smallest hobbit that was clutching his hand. Boromir set his sword down.

"Sorry!" He apologized and moved forward to see. As he reached for the hand, Pippin retaliated with an attack of his own. He kicked out at Boromir's shin and the man stumbled back in slight shock. Harry laughed.

"Get him!" Merry shouted and Boromir was bombarded by the two of them at once. Boromir laughed as they tackled him to the ground.

"For the Shire!" Pippin cried. "Hold him, hold him down Merry!" They continued their play fight until finally Aragorn came up from the rocks.

"Gentlemen, that is enough." He said, trying to sound stern, but the laughter in his voice broke through. Merry and Pippin got him around the legs and knocked him backwards onto the ground. Aragorn lifted his head to eye the hobbits that were bouncing on him and Boromir.

"Where do you think you are going, little brother?" Boromir asked and snatched Harry's leg when he ventured too close. Harry fell next to Aragorn and turned to attack his brother.

"What is that?" Sam finally questioned aloud and the fighting stopped. Boromir pushed Haromir off him and Harry attempted to kick him.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli murmured in answer, but the face that Gandalf was making said otherwise.

Boromir untangled himself from the hobbits and frowned up at the sky. "It's moving fast…against the wind." Harry frowned at the sky.

"What is it, Legolas?" He questioned the Elf.

"Crebain! From Dunland!" Legolas called back in warning.

"Hide!" Aragorn ushered them all as Boromir helped the hobbits to their feet.

"Hurry!"

"Frodo! Take cover!" The Ranger shouted and Haromir got up and helped the hobbit hide as everyone scrambled to put out the fire and duck in the undergrowth that surrounded the rocks that had sat on. Seconds after everyone had hid a large flock of crows flew over them and circled around in search of them. They held formation, turning around and around before finally flying off back towards the sun.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf informed them with a hint of anger as they crawled back out of hiding. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas." Each of them looked up at the looming mountains, the white sparkling in the sunlight. It looked both beautiful and foreboding to the Fellowship, but there was no other way to take so they gathered their supplies as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Read, review, and/or Follow!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thankful to: Shadow knight1121, WolfPirate, BurnedSpy, and Chocolatecandy123 for reviewing and favoring this story! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien owns LotR books. Peter Jackson owns the movie. I own characters that are not in the movies and books. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Faramir woke with a start and sat up on his bedroll. His men were sleeping, so he hadn't awoken them. Although, he was sure that some of them had heard him. They were Rangers after all and were able to hear the softest noise in the night and know where it came from. The memory had once again made its way into his dreams again. Faramir wasn't sure what that meant, but he still felt that same mixed feeling he always got when the dream occurred.

"My Lord Faramir." Ajan spoke near him. Faramir turned to the guard on duty and inclined his head. "Something troubles you?"

"Just a distant memory." Faramir replied wearily and rubbed his temple. "I'll take the watch now." Ajan looked like he wanted to ask more, but he was sure that if Faramir wanted him to know he would tell. He instead, laid down on his bedroll, turning his head to look at Faramir.

"Do you worry about your brothers?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully. Ajan frowned a little.

"I worry for, Haromir."

"I do not worry so much for him as I do for Boromir."

"Why is that?"

"Boromir likes to take things upon his self, great burdens that really needn't be there. If I know him, he's keeping our little brother under watch. He's always been incredibly protective."

"Perhaps, they will return soon."

"Something tells me that their journey is far from over." Ajan didn't say anything more until he suddenly remembered a letter he had.

"This came from Minas Tirith." Faramir looked up as a slip of paper was handed to him. He took it with murmured thanks and his eyes scanned the words. A deep and troubled frown etched into his features and he swore softly.

"My Lord Faramir?" Ajan sat up in concern. "Something wrong?" Faramir only shook his head, eyes never leaving the paper. Ajan was curious as to what Faramir was reading, but again refrained from asking. Faramir folded the letter up once he was unable to read the words any longer. With a deep, thoughtful frown, he went back to gazing at the land below them. _Something is not right at all..._

* * *

The mountains of Caradhas were before them as the Fellowship treaded towards the beginning slopes. Boromir caught up to Gandalf when they had managed to get down to the last remaining trees.

"Harry and I were born under the shadow of the Great White Mountains and know how bitter cold it can get. Perhaps, we should all take as much wood was we can carry. We needn't be so sneaky as to freeze to death." The wizard nodded gravely at the Gondorian man.

"At best at least a fagot of wood each." Haromir spoke up, coming to stand beside them.

"Bill could take some as well. Couldn't you lad?" The round hobbit asked the pony, but Bill did not look remotely happy at the idea.

"Gather wood." The wizard spoke to the rest of the Fellowship. "But we shall not use it unless it is the difference between life and death."

The beginning journey further up the mountain was tedious and slightly tiresome, though they started at an easy, snowless climb. The further up they went the more sluggishly they moved until they finally reached the beginnings of the snow.

Haromir felt the cool wind first then finally the lightly falling flakes of white as they swirled down from the heavy grey clouds. It fell lightly for almost half the incline and trailed off once they got to a more flat spread of snow covered mountain to walk along. They looked like dark speaks among the bright white wonderland trudging through the ankle deep snow.

Gandalf walked first, knowing that time was of the essence, if they were to reach the halfway point by nightfall when the wind and snow would become more treacherous. A bit of sunlight peeked through the heavy grey clouds and it seemed to heighten the hobbit's spirits. However, Legolas told them solemnly that the sun would not stay out and pointed out the clouds moving to blot out the warmth as he spoke. Sam grumbled and even Frodo look a little upset at the fact that the sun wouldn't stay out long.

Now a good distance from the bottom of the mountains, the Hobbits were becoming tired and it took all of their energy to keep going. Frodo lagged behind and walked between Boromir and Aragorn, barely able to keep up. Sam managed to keep Bill going and it was almost comical to see that they seemed to rely on one another to keep upright in the snow. Gimli-who was in front of Haromir-had to keep prodding Pippin and Merry in turn for them to continue walking and even Haromir himself was getting winded by the slow climb and eventually fell back with his brother, leaving a slight gap in the line. Suddenly a shout came from behind.

"Frodo!" Aragorn had called the Fellowship came to a halt. Haromir turned to see that the poor hobbit had fallen and rolled down the hill a bit.

"Frodo, are you alight?" Haromir asked, moving past Boromir to see about the hobbit. Aragorn helped him up and Haromir smiled with relief that he didn't seem hurt, just a little stunned by the sudden fall.

"Yes, I am-" Frodo paused and his face suddenly took on a frantic look and Haromir frowned when the hobbit patted his neck. Frodo's eyes landed on something behind him and Harry turned to see his brother holding the chain on which the One Ring sat, glittering in the sunlight.

"Boromir." Aragorn stated, his voice slightly wary and Haromir frowned when his brother didn't respond, the man's eyes on the golden ring.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir murmured lowly, and his fingers moved to touch the Ring. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped warningly and the man seemed to come out of his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." For a moment, it seemed that he was going to refuse, but at last Boromir moved.

"As you wish." He stated and handed the chain back to the hobbit that was eyeing him just as warily as Aragorn was and Frodo took it quickly.

"I care not." Boromir stated, lightly laughing to brush off whatever his mind had been on. He playfully ruffled Frodo's curly dark hair, before turning and heading back towards the line. The rest of the Fellowship was in silence, none of them spoke. Boromir passed Harry and patted his brother's shoulder once before going further up the hill.

Haromir frowned when he noticed that Aragorn's hand was on the hilt of his sword and the man met his gaze as he released his grip. Still frowning, Haromir turned and ignored the looks that were sent his way by Legolas, knowing that he had no answers to ease the Elf's mind or his own.

By dusk, the snow fell heavily upon them, making it harder for them to continue, yet they had no other choice. The wood sat still unused upon the pony's back, all of the non-hobbit group members having discarded their own bundles in order to shove the snow drifts aside. Gandalf used his staff to help make the snow easier to plow through, but it still made it hard for the Hobbits to walk and so they ended up having to be carried. Legolas walked on top of the moved snow, making sure that no hard obstacles blocked his companions from moving in a straight line.

Gimli had to sit on the pony to keep from being buried alive and Gandalf pulled the pony's reigns. Behind them came Boromir who had Merry and Pippin clinging to his sides, both of them shivering in the icy wind and snow. Next was Haromir, Samwise clinging to his back to keep from touching the snow and the young man had to keep his back bent slightly to keep from falling into the snow himself from his exhaustion. He had been in the icy and snow before, but not anything that was remotely close to this kind of treacherous weather that had seemed to spring out of nowhere. Finally was Aragorn baring Frodo, his long legs making up the distance that they once had to the rest of the group.

Legolas suddenly paused, a frown etched into his fair face. "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted over the wind and Haromir frowned.

_Crack. _

They all looked up at same time in time to see large rocks falling from the cliffs above them. They barely had time to get out of the way of the heavy rocks that plummeted down and broke off part of the path they had been walking along.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled from the back. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf answered back and moved forward slightly. He tried to counter the spell of the evil wizard by words of his own, but more rocks crumbled down from above them. This time it brought large waves of snow with them and Haromir barely had time to shield Sam as it buried them all into a thick blanket of white.

Popping out of the snow, Boromir sputtered and wiped the icy coldness from his eyes. All around him, the Fellowship were unburying themselves from the thick blanket of white, except for one.

"Haromir?" Boromir called out and Aragorn looked around them sharply. Samwise moved through the snow and tugged at Boromir's cape.

"He's still here isn't he?" He asked in a panicked voice. "He didn't fall off…did he?"

"Of course not, Sam." Boromir stated, though he looked very worried. "I'm sure he's just deeper in than we thought." He put a reassuring hand on the hobbit, but his eyes searched the snow. He couldn't lose his brother. He just couldn't.

"Harry!" Haromir could hear his name being vaguely called and he struggled to get out of the thick snow. "Haromir!"

"He's still here isn't he?" Another voice said worriedly, sounding very far away. "He didn't fall off…did he?" Harry didn't hear a reply as he stretched his arm as far as he could and finally breaking through the snow mound. His hand found someone else's and he was pulled out from the snow, shivering madly. It seemed he, Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn had gotten the worst of the snow, while Bill, Legolas, the Hobbits, and Gandalf were shielded by the side of the mountain. They still got half buried however, but not as badly as the rest of them. Boromir tugged Haromir further out of the snow and the young man blinked. Apparently he had been buried longer than the rest of them and started to say something when he shivered violently.

"You certainly know how to give us a fright, laddie." Gimli spoke up and Haromir only grinned sheepishly, making the dwarf snort. Legolas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling and Aragorn smiled slightly too. Boromir hugged his brother closely, rubbing his arms as he looked up at Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain!" He cried, pulling Haromir's hood back over his head to help shield him. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to our city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn called back and Haromir felt Pippin wiggle closer to him. _And our father, _Harry added in his mind. He patted the Hobbits who had been very upset when Harry hadn't immediately surfaced and they all smiled at him, even Frodo. Haromir was often reminded that though the Hobbits were smaller, he was the youngest in the group.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Haromir frowned. He had heard stories of the mines and he did not wish to go through it at all.

"This will be the death of the Halfings, Gandalf." Boromir said as each of the Hobbits buried himself closer to others in the group. "We must do something."

"Here." Gandalf stated and he handed out a flask towards them all. "Take one sip each. It is Miruvor, the cordial of Imladris." Haromir took a sip and instantly felt a great deal warmer and he tried to sit up, but Boromir refused to let him go yet. Once the flask had been passed around, Gandalf put it away. They needed no further prompting than to go back the way they had come.

Once they were at a safe distance from the rocks and spiteful winds, they sat around a small bluish fire-lit up by Gandalf himself when both Elf and Dwarf could not light the wood-and ate in silence. Finally Gandalf spoke.

"We cannot go back up the mountain." He stated. "It would be the death of us all."

"Then where do we go?" Pippin asked. He and Merry were sitting on either side of Boromir. Harry grinned at the sight of them hanging onto his brother and then looked at the wizard.

"We cannot go back to Rivendell. That in itself is admitting defeat. It cannot be an option." Haromir murmured and Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"That is true. Let the Ring-bearer decide." Everyone looked to Frodo and the hobbit fidgeted, sharing a helpless look with Sam. "Frodo?"

"I do not wish to enter there." He said slowly, his eyes taking everyone in. "But we have no other option. We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf stated. "We will leave in the morning."

Frodo shivered a bit as the wind suddenly picked up, making a howling noise. "The wind howls."

Aragorn suddenly leapt to his feet, making everyone look at him in surprise. "Wargs have come west of the Mountains! The wind is howling with wolf cries!"

"Must we wait until dawn then?" Gimli stated as Gandalf sprung up from his seat next.

"How far is it to Moria?" Boromir asked, trying not to fall from Pippin hiding from the wolf howls. Bill the pony did not like these noises at all and it took both Haromir and Sam to calm him down so that they could put their things back upon his back. Gandalf turned to them all.

"The hidden doors are fifteen miles as the crow flies and twenty as the wolf runs. We must make haste to a safer height." They needed no further prompting and headed off into the night.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Elrond." Pippin squeaked to Sam as they went after the group. "I am no good after all. Those howls freeze my blood."

"My heart's right down in my toes, Mr. Pippin." Sam murmured. "But we aren't etten yet, and there are some stout folks here with us." He smiled at Haromir's back. "And with Gandalf here, I knew we'll make it." Pippin nodded and said no more.

They stopped again when they could see no more and made camp in the middle of a large circle of broken rocks and large trees on top a hill. They settled around the fire each of them taking turns staying up with the rest of the group.

Haromir and Aragorn were the ones left watch first and they watched the tree lines. Occasionally, they would see flashes of eyes among the darkness and the howls grew closer. Haromir's eyes widened as a large warg stepped out from the trees and he tensed. Beside him Aragorn drew in a sharp breath. Gandalf stood as the wolf let out a loud howl and he stepped forward, staff high in hand.

"Listen, hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin!" The wolf snarled, baring long yellowed canines and leapt at him. A twang filled the air and Legolas lowered his bow as the arrow struck true in the wolf's throat. The rest of the wolves ran off into the trees.

"They will be back, won't they?" Haromir muttered grimly and Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"This not the last we've seen of them, tonight."

* * *

The fire burned low as Boromir sat near the edge of the circle, his eyes searching the dark. Harry stirred in his sleep beside him.

"No…" He said softly and Boromir saw Legolas turn to him too. Haromir frowned and shifted. "Nyah!" Boromir touched his brother's shoulder gently.

"Harry." He hissed softly. "Wake up." Haromir frowned deeper, still gasping as if in pain and Boromir shook him roughly. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Haromir sucked in a breath.

"Bor?"

"You were dreaming." Boromir murmured and sat back as Haromir ran a hand through his hair. "What was it about?"

"Nothing….it was nothing." Boromir frowned.

"Harry."

"Really…it's nothing to worry about." Haromir stated and took hold of his brother's arm. Haromir's eyes were lit up with a mixture of fear, relief, and sadness. Boromir stared at him a moment before nodding once.

"If that is what you say." He said and then Harry frowned.

"Boromir, about this afternoon-" He started and all the sudden howls filled the air and he, Legolas and Boromir popped up in time to grab their weapons as several wargs ran out from the trees. The great wolves attacked them instantly and several more joined in until the entire Fellowship was up and fighting. The Hobbits kept in a circle, their swords drawn waiting and hoping that they weren't about to be attacked. Boromir sliced the head off of one and Haromir stabbed another as it tried to snap his leg with its jaws. Aragorn blocked a wolf from trying to leap at the Hobbits and his sword cut into it. Gimli used his axe to defend himself as Legolas loosened arrows at his side.

"Gandalf." Haromir moved closer to the wizard. "What was that you were telling us about throwing fire at the wolves?" The wizard smiled and nodded his head at him. Grabbing a branch from the flames, he turned towards the growling, snarling wolves. He commanded them back and with a loud spell he sent flames at them.

"Legolas!" Haromir shouted as the largest warg shot out of the pack towards them. "It's the wolf chieftain!" The Elf needed no further prompting and with his bow singing, he shot the leader of the wolves in the heart, his arrow alight with the fire that Gandalf had spread to the air. All at once the foul things dispersed, leaderless and fur singed.

The light of dawn came slowly and the group searched the trees for the fallen enemy. Haromir frowned, his fingers touching the ground at the base of one of the trees.

"There's no sign of them." He spoke, looking over at Aragorn and Legolas in confusion. "It's as if they were never here." The Man and Elf were searching the ground as well, the Elf picking up his fallen arrows as he came upon them. Aragorn frowned as well and he turned to Gandalf.

The wizard sighed heavily and leaned on his staff. "It was just as I feared. These were no mere wolves. Our enemy is closing in. We must leave quickly for the mines."

The sun was starting to go down when the Fellowship finally came towards the rocky incline hat led into Moria's Gate. They started down a path that Gandalf found and Gimli looked up at the tall rocks.

"The walls of Moria." He breathed and Haromir looked up at the fog covered land on top the walls. Down into the low valley they went, walking along the path and trying not to let the place get to them.

* * *

_Review? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thankful to: WolfPirate, BurnedSpy, Jasperslittlesister, Shadow knight1121, and chocolatecandy123. Your support is greatly appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien owns LotR books. Peter Jackson owns the movie. I own characters that are not in the movies and books. **

* * *

Chapter 9

They came towards a large flat rock face that Haromir was certain were the doors to Moria for Gimli stepped forward.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He murmured using his axe to tap on the walls. Gandalf nodded and stepped up to the doors.

"Yes, Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten. Those were happier times when Elves and Dwarves were friends." From behind him, Haromir heard Legolas scoff aloud.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The Elf Prince turned his head and Haromir snorted. Gimli frowned at the both of them.

"Those were happier times when Elves and Dwarves were friends." Gandalf stated and Gimli scowled.

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship was ended."

"I have not heard that it was the Elves." Legolas responded and Gandalf turned to the both of them.

"I have heard both sides, but I will not take a side now. I only implore the two of you to be civil at least. I may have need of you both to open these doors." With that, the wizard went back to the door.

"Humph." Gimli huffed and stomped away from the Elf. Haromir looked at Legolas. The Elf was gazing at the high walls around them.

"I know why you and Gimli are at odds. Your people and his have not gotten along well in many years. " He spoke and the Elf's blue eyes landed on him. "But why so much anger at you? What did you do to make him this way?"

"My father, Thranduil, once held Gimli's father and friends in our dungeons." Legolas spoke softly, his eyes boring into Harry with a heated intensity. "It was my sentry group that brought them inside our home."

"Oh." The young man murmured and his brow furrowed. "But surely he does not feel the same way now?"

"I take it that you do not converse with Dwarves much if you do not know that they take everything you say and hold it against you. You know nothing about the stubbornness of Dwarves." His reply was snarky and Haromir felt downgraded by the Elf's sudden remark.

Harry frowned deeper at the implication from the wise Elf and his eyes flashed. "And the Elves?" He asked, anger lacing his voice. "Do they not have stubbornness as well? Do they not also hold grudges against those who do them wrong? Every race has grudges." His eyes went towards the Hobbits. "Even they have their small disputes." Legolas seemed calmer now and a little more subdued by the young man's words.

Haromir turned to where Gimli had been listening and the dwarf jumped slightly, not expecting the young man to find him so quickly. "Trust is what we need." He murmured to them both, now looking a little chagrined at his own speech, but so did the Elf and Dwarf. "If we don't have that then we are nothing short of a very unstable Fellowship."

"Well said, Master Haromir." The young man jumped at the sentence and his head turned to see Gandalf standing there. "Now if we may continue? The doors are in need of opening." The wizard looked at each one of them, expecting to hear a protest, but none came. Quietly Man, Elf, and Dwarf went down the incline and towards the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf followed after them, much like a mother shooing at her unruly children and came to walk back towards the concealed doors.

The Fellowship walked again in silence, the Hobbits often gazing at the taller folks trying to see what was keeping them so silent. Some of the Fellowship distanced themselves at this point. Legolas went to the far side of the doors to keep a watch on the eerie land, Boromir went to follow Merry and Pippin, his gaze flickering to his brother every once and awhile, Haromir and Aragorn were keeping a helpful hand on Sam and Frodo, and Gimli went towards the doors to stand near Gandalf.

"Careful." Haromir murmured, hauling Frodo back up when the Hobbit slipped, his foot hitting the water. "I wouldn't want to take a dip in that." The Hobbit smiled at him thankfully, but his eyes held the same suspicion that he had for his brother. Haromir let go of him instantly, taking a few steps back and giving Frodo space. The Hobbit gave him an apologetic look lined with guilt, but Haromir only smiled at him grimly. He understood that Frodo was nervous about having such a Man corruptible weapon upon him.

Gandalf ran a hand over the wall. "Ah…now let me see…Ithildin." Dirt fell away showing thin, hardly visible patterns. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight…" He trailed off and stepped back, looking up to the clouds. The clouds began to move aside, showing the bright full moon.

"Bor, look." Haromir spoke up suddenly and the Fellowship watched in awe as the pattern lit up in shimmering silver color. Elvish writing scattered across the top and Haromir stepped closer to read it.

"I thought I knew Elvish, but this I cannot read." Frodo murmured.

"It is an old dialect, not used much in this time and era."

"What does it say, Gandalf?" Merry prompted from beside Gimli and the wizard put a hand out to follow the words correctly.

"It reads, "'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria speak Friend and Enter'."

Haromir felt eyes upon him and Legolas' eyes glittered with a small amount of guilt when he looked in his direction.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf stated and then held his staff up to the door. "Anon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

"What's that mean?" Pippin whispered. "It sounds dreadful." No one had an answer though, for the language was too old.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." Gandalf's voice called out. They stood in silence waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin whispered again observably and Haromir rolled his eyes as Boromir snorted.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." Gandalf said in a frustrated tone and gave the doors a hard shove.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin was unable to contain his child-like impatience and curiosity and Haromir smacked his forehead, much to the amusement of those nearest him.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped, looking peeved at the not so helpful cheerfulness of the smallest Hobbit. He was frustrated to no end with himself and Pippin did not help, but to give him more a headache than before. "And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Pippin looked slightly downcast and Harry saw Boromir pat his arm whispering slightly to the Hobbit.

The Fellowship ended up scattered more as Gandalf sat in front of the doors murmuring all sorts of incantations, knowing better than to disturb the wizard. Merry and Pippin decided to have a rock throwing contest and that seemed to keep them busy. Boromir was keeping an eye on them, his back to a fallen log, while also readjusting his leather guards. Gimli was once again smoking his pipe, his eyes almost unfocused as he stared at the sealed doors. Frodo sat near Gandalf, his eyes sweeping around them all every once and awhile.

Aragorn was unpacking Bill with help from a very saddened Sam. The Hobbit had to stop once and again to wipe at his eyes.

"The mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn spoke softly. "Even one as brave as Bill."

"Bye bye Bill." Sam said solemnly and Haromir felt his heart go out to the Hobbit. He too missed his animal companion and a decision came to him.

"Gandalf." Harry spoke quietly when the wizard had done one of his random mutterings. The old man looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Sam must say goodbye to Bill. I was wondering if maybe you would be willing give the same encouragement you gave to Rowan to that poor pony."

"Indeed? I shall do so then. The pony really has been a much needed part of this Company." Haromir walked along with Gandalf at the wizard's beckoning and as they went over Gandalf peered at him.

"You seem troubled."

"I…"

"Is that not so?"

"It is. I am." Haromir paused a moment before looking at the wizard. "Do you think I was right to come?" For a moment he did not answer and Harry began to worry. He needn't have gotten worried though, because the wizard was quick to reprimand him.

"Of course you were meant to come." Gandalf stated and frowned slightly putting a stern hand on his shoulder. "Were you not, then Elrond would not have let you come."

"There was debate about me then?"

"Nothing to worrisome I assure you. Lord Elrond and I were merely talking over who had decided upon this venture. If not for the fact that you were coming would Elrond have allowed Peregrin Took to join us."

"Me?" Haromir echoed in shock.

"Yes you. You underestimate yourself, Haromir. You have courage that most Men do not have in these times. Elrond himself stated that you would change the course of someone's fate. You are young that is true, but most of us are young at heart. You give council that is wise beyond your years. That in addition to your undying loyalty to those around you, make you worthy of this Fellowship and I do hope that you soon realize how important your role is."

"I hope so too." Haromir murmured. "For at the moment I am not so certain."

"You did right, by what you said. Never think that you cannot do something, Haromir. I'm sure your brother would say the same. Or in fact any one of the other members of our group would say this as well. I remember meeting you when you were younger and I seemed to recall that you were trying to balance your tutelage with your training."

"I was constantly late for one or the other." Haromir laughed and Gandalf chuckled.

"Indeed. But all that hard work seems to have paid off." The wizard gestured to the rest of the group. "Each of us has their purpose for being here and there are some, like you, that doubt that they should be here. I cannot change your mind for you, but I can give you this advice: If you do not believe in yourself then who can you believe in?" Haromir was left to think in silence as the wizard walked towards Sam, Aragorn, and Bill.

After a word to the pony and after Sam had relieved him of his burdens, Bill the pony that had come with them this far from Rivendell left the Fellowship. Despite Harry's reassurances that Bill would be okay, a glistening eyed Samwise helped distribute what was left of the bags to the Fellowship members. Gandalf had gone back to brooding by the sealed doors, his mutterings floating again in the air.

Haromir sat by the water, watching Merry and Pippin toss their stones as he took off his left leather arm guard. Pushing up his sleeve, he examined the angry red mark with a frown. A very light footed step told him that Legolas had come to perch on the rock near him and turned his head. The Elf wasn't looking at him, but at the water, his eyes narrowed.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn hissed before Harry could ask what Legolas was looking at. He looked over to see Pippin and Merry both dropping their rocks and watched as Aragorn walked away from them.

"I apologize for my earlier words." Legolas murmured and Haromir looked at him. "You did not deserve my anger."

"It was not your fault and I apologize as well for speaking so harshly." Haromir stated, slipping the leather back on his arm. "You only spoke the truth."

"It was still rude of me to assume that you do not know things. That is not true."

"It is. I was only angry back because it was true. I haven't been out in the world long. Just a year ago was I permitted to leave the satiety of the White City. In the past month and a half I've seen and heard things that both confuse me and scare me." Haromir looked away at the water then and Legolas frowned.

The Elf had kept an eye on the young man since they had left Rivendell and wasn't too surprised to see how well he adapted to living on the move. He supposed that it was the Gondorian blood that made him so acceptable to change and so easy to adjust to new situations. Haromir wasn't new to bloodshed that much was certain. He and Boromir both had told war tales that rang truth from the many small scars that were left from fierce battles. There was no doubt that Haromir was just as tough as the older man if not more so.

He had certainly proved his worth just little over an hour ago. Speaking like a true nobleman, he had given facts without any hard words about Legolas or Gimli himself. He merely told what was what, despite having little knowledge of the true subject, and still gave a speech that put both he and Gimli to shame. But Harry was also…Hobbit-like. He had easily won over the little ones with his kind, shy nature and he was as taken with them as they were with him. He was very Hobbit-like with his wild childish stories and his contagious laughter that had Pippin going at the first sound of it. But there was sadness in that young man too and that seemed to put a damper on his spirits.

"Do you miss it?" Legolas asked. "The White City?"

"Yes." Haromir answered truthfully and his gaze turned to the Elf.

"Your father?"

Haromir was silent for several long seconds that had Legolas frowning slightly. He had often heard Boromir talk of their father with small amounts of mixed feelings, but he was sure that Harry at least missed the man. Apparently he had been wrong.

"…I do." The young man finally answered. "But he is not the one I am missing most." He touched his necklace briefly and the Elf followed his movement. An understanding came to the Elf Prince and once again he marveled as how much Haromir had in his life that he did not.

"What is her name?"

"Ayesha."

"She is your-?"

"Betrothed. We are not yet married."

"I see." Legolas murmured. That wasn't unusual, but it was obvious that Haromir was troubled still. Before he could question it, a loud grating sound came from behind them and they turned and stood in time to see the large doors of Moria swing open.

"Well done, Mr. Frodo." Sam praised as the rest of the Fellowship came to stand behind them. "That was mighty clever."

"Come on, Harry." Boromir stated tugging his brother by the arm. "Let's get inside. I do not like the looks of that water." Haromir didn't question about the dark lake as he walked along behind the hobbits.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli bragged as he and Gandalf led the way inside the darkness. The wizard set a crystal upon the end of his staff as they walked. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

"Sounds too good to be true." Haromir chuckled and Gimli turned to him.

"You just wait and see, lad. We Dwarves can put a thing or two away." He patted his stomach before continuing. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" He scoffed and Haromir turned as Boromir sucked in a breath. Gandalf's suddenly lit light showed them, exactly the reason that everything was silent and still.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir grabbed his brother and hauled him backwards from the many dead bodies that lined the floors and the start of the long staircase. Some of the bodies were still rotting and the stench of death suddenly hit them like a brick wall.

"No…" Gimli gasped and moved over to one of the bodies. "No!"

"Goblins." Legolas spat suddenly and everyone drew their weapons. Boromir glared about the room as they all backed out of the dark.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" He shouted in warning.

"Frodo!" The Fellowship turned to see the Hobbits running back out of the mines. "Strider!" Samwise's cry came again from outside and the Fellowship raced into action. Something sickly green and sticky was wrapped around Frodo's ankle, dragging the poor Hobbit towards the black lake.

Aragorn got to the Hobbits first, helping to hack at the arm that was pulling Frodo. Suddenly the tentacle pulled back and more arms shot out knocking them all backwards save Frodo, who was tugged up in the air with cries of help. Legolas shot at the monster as Gimli, Boromir, and Haromir attacked the swinging arms that were attempting to smack them all back from Frodo. A large head of a hideous creature rose up from the water ready to drop Frodo into its jaws.

"Help!" Pippin yelled as he was knocked away from the other Hobbits. Haromir heard his cry as did Merry and together he and the Hobbit ran to rescue their friend. The tentacle came swinging back towards them and Haromir pushed Merry around the arm as it came towards him. Haromir slashed it with his sword and it receded from the land long enough for him to pull both Hobbits to safety. He collected Sam too and stood to protect them as the rest continued their attacks.

A final good slice from Aragorn saved Frodo from his doom and the Hobbit fell into the waiting arms of Boromir who turned and ran with him quickly out of reach of the slimy arms. Legolas shot at the beast, hitting its eye and making it slower in attacks so that they could get a safer distance away.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled to them and the Fellowship retreated back into the darkness. They weren't inside long with the creature attacked them again, this time grabbing the sides of the doors attempting to pull itself towards them.

"It's going to cave us in!" Haromir shouted while ducking his head from the rocks falling from the ceiling above. He turned and hurried the Hobbits further back as the doors began to crack and then with a loud rumble like thunder, the doors collapsed, blocking their exit in seconds. Coughing and choking on thick dust from the fallen rocks, the Fellowship tried to find each other in the dark. Boromir found his brother and gripped his arm to steady himself when he stumbled. A light came from ahead of them and they could suddenly see the outlines of their companions.

"We have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said seriously, looking anything but pleased and no one argued that. Each of them was ill at ease being inside this mine that could still be filled with Goblins and the stench of death was not likely to leave them anytime soon. "Be on your guard." He warned. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." And so solemnly the Fellowship followed their leader into the dark of Moria.

* * *

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to: smeagolvader, blueoctober, lederra, BurnedSpy for reviewing, favoring and following this story!  
**

**I do not own Lotr. I only own Ayesha, Haromir, and Rowan.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf spoke once more as they lined up to continue their journey.

They journeyed up the stairs; the only light was Gandalf's staff, emitting a glow that served a single purpose of finding what was directly in front of them. There was nothing to see on each side of them of course, but Haromir did wonder what the place once looked like in its grander days. They refrained from speaking above at Gandalf's command, at the least the Hobbits did.

Hushed tones of: "Don't step here. Follow this path. Careful on these rocks", were the only things heard from the taller members of the Company.

When they stopped at the top of the two hundred steps, they paused for a small break. Each of them were still a bit shaken from the attack only moments ago so Gandalf gave them each another sip of the heated liquid from the flask as he had on the mountain top. He warned that there wasn't much left and also to keep a watch on the water supply. Though there were wells and such inside the grand halls, they dared not touch it. When Gandalf had caught his breath they started again.

They traveled in the dark for many miles and many hours, crossing through great caverns that were too high and too wide for any of them to see the end of, narrow bridges that were often cracked and were obviously unused and soon came upon unused mines that if rocks were accidently knocked off into one, would seem to go on forever. One a particularly slender walkway, they paused when Gandalf stopped walking.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." He informed them, running a hand along a wall before moving his lighted staff out above the crevice. The Fellowship took in the sights of many mining areas that went down, down into the dark.

When they were on the move again, Gandalf half turned to them again. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril that Thorin gave him."

"Ah, that was a kingly gift." Gimli stated and Gandalf nodded.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." The group was in awe of that, but one spoke. They passed the chasm of mines and deep holes to where a high, flat looking place was and when they had reached the start of the very steep steps, Gandalf nodded his head.

"There we shall rest for the night, whatever is left of it and I am weary as I am sure you all are." He started up the steep steps first. The rest of them followed, the Hobbits having to climb using their hands and feet, like climbing a great tree. They still needed precaution for the steps sometimes cracked and pieces would break off. Boromir suddenly had to use his shield to screen himself and those behind him when a rain of rocks fell upon them.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded quietly and the youngest Hobbit turned to give him a sheepish grin. The Hobbit had tripped a bit, almost tumbling to the back into those behind him. The Valor only knew how long it would take for them to get back up from such a fall.

"Keep going, little ones. You can both have a rest when we reach the top." Boromir stated and gently pushed them on. Haromir had fallen behind his brother, keeping quieter than usual. He did not like this place and desperately wished that they were already out. He felt trapped like a mouse with no escape from a circling hawk. Aragorn watched Haromir jump at the slightest noise, the young man's head turning this way and that, the way Legolas' often did when hearing an unfamiliar sound. It was an uncanny resemblance and he determined to inquire about it later.

Boromir showed none of these jumpy qualities. He moved on without glancing much at his surroundings, though he really couldn't see much to begin with.

Finally they came to the flat, yet rocky plain and there they stood for a moment.

"I have no memory of this place." He murmured, eyeing the three archways. The groups' shoulders slumped and some of the Hobbits looked frightened that Gandalf had idea where he was.

"Do not fear." Aragorn whispered to them as Gandalf stood in front of each one in deep thought. "I have been with him on many a journey and he has yet to lead us astray. Let us be leave him be now and let him think." The group dispersed then as Gandalf went to sit on a high rock, overlooking the crevices below.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked for the umpteenth time.

"No." Merry toned giving his friend a peeved look. Pippin went on anyway.

"I think we are."

"Shh." Sam shushed from the other side of the fire. "Gandalf's thinkin'."

"Merry?" Pippin whispered as Gimli poked at the fire again. Haromir looked over at the Hobbits this time with a slight amused look at Pippin's ramblings.

"What?" Merry whispered back with a frown.

"I'm hungry." Pippin stated simply. Haromir snorted quietly unable to hold it back, and turned his head with a grin at Aragorn's own compressed snicker. Gimli rolled his eyes and poked at the flames again shifting over when Samwise appeared at his side.

"Well, Mister Pippin, I have something here. It's not much." Sam murmured and handed the young Hobbit a small bit of bread. "There that ought to do you for now."

"Thanks." He said with a mouthful of bread, crumbs spewing from his mouth and getting all over Gimli who happened to be closer to him than Merry or Sam was. Haromir practically fell over in silent laughter as the dwarf dusted his beard off in a slight offended manner and even Legolas gave a brief laugh from where he was standing, making Gimli grumble curses under his breath at them. They sat in silence for a while longer. Harry was listening to one of the Hobbit's stories when someone poked his shoulder.

"Walk down a tunnel with me." Gimli toned softly as he could with his deep voice and Haromir looked up in shock at his sudden appearance.

"Sure." Haromir stood, taking his bow and followed the Dwarf down the last tunnel. The dark swallowed them from sight and Pippin strained to see them.

"They'll be back won't they?"

"Of course. Probably went to check on something." Merry reassured his friend, though he started looking too.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me." Harry guessed when Gimli suddenly stopped or he assumed that Gimli stopped since he could no longer see. He did hear Gimli's footsteps fall silent though, his breathing the only indicator that he was even still there.

"Aye, laddie. You caught me." Gimli murmured hesitantly and then the Dwarf fell silent again. Harry stifled a sigh. Apparently he was going to have to make the Dwarf tell him whatever it was he wanted to tell, like peeling layers off an onion.

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no." Gimli murmured and again a heavy silence fell.

"Did….Legolas say something?"

"When does he not?" The Dwarf guffawed and then Haromir rubbed his temple in the dark.

"Did someone else say anything?"

"No."

Finally it hit Haromir what the Dwarf was avoiding saying and realized that it apparently made him uncomfortable to talk about it.

"Is this about what I said earlier?" He questioned and without waiting for an answer kept talking. "I'm sorry Gimli. I have yet to apologize for the way I spoke to you. It is as I told Legolas, I was only angry. I did not mean to speak to you like that and I-"

"Hold it." Gimli grunted making Haromir stop talking. "I do not blame you lad…if anyone should apologize it is me. The Elf and I have been at each other for days now."

"I know why that is now."

"I must thank you for making us come to our senses. You are a good one, laddie."

"No, I-"

"Really you are." Gimli insisted, talking over the young man's sentence.

"I'm not as-"

"Don't say it." Gimli growled, though it was dark, there was some light from the fire outside the tunnel to show the Dwarf's glinting eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"You don't understand." Haromir sighed. "All my life I have been training for one task…now it is time to put it to the test, yet I do not think I am ready."

"I've seen you with you blade and your bow. I do not see any reason to doubt. What task are you talking about?"

"To protect my brother. At all costs."

"Your brother is more than capable of fighting his own battles."

"I know, but I swore an oath to my father that I am bound to keep. One way or another my brother must live so the Steward has spoken." Gimli fell silent at that, unable to work out what to say to ease Haromir of his trouble. It was indeed a burden for him to have so young and yet it made Gimli more at ease to know exactly why Haromir eyes held something sad in them and why Boromir was watching him constantly; though Gimli was sure that Boromir's oath was more personal than anything. It all boiled down to the father.

"You are a good lad, don't argue with a dwarf, you won't win." Harry laughed. "Might as well get used to it."

"I'll remember that." They started to walk up the tunnel then and back towards the light.

"You'd better, don't want to have to remind you." Gimli walked out first, then Haromir who lingered by the tunnels, his eyes taking in everything there was to see and his mind not really registering what he was seeing.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said sadly and Haromir turned his eyes towards him and Gandalf. The wizard looked at both he and Frodo.

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." Gandalf directed this side of the speech towards Haromir who only nodded and walked away.

"Oh! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily and got up with the rest of the Hobbits to follow Gandalf to the entrance of the first archway tunnel.

"No." Gandalf corrected him. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Where have you been?" Boromir asked, coming to stand next to his brother once the young man rejoined the group by the fire to gather the rest of his things. "Why did you leave?"

"I only went to talk to Gimli no more than that."

"He was back before you. Was something said? Are you all right?" Haromir shook his head at his brother's worrisome questioning.

"I am fine, Bor. It is nothing."

"Nothing? I don't think so, but far be it from me to make you speak." Boromir's tone was sharper than Haromir expected and the young man turned back to his brother.

"Don't get angry." He stated, frowning slightly. "I was only gone for a moment."

"A moment is all it takes." Boromir said flatly. "I won't have you disappearing on me."

"Okay, okay." Haromir stated, frowning irritably now.

"And keep away from that Elf. I think he's up to something." Boromir gave Legolas a nasty glare before stalking off and Haromir growled at his brother's back. What was his problem now? A troubling thought came to him instantly at that thought and the young man searched for Boromir's back among the Fellowship. Was it the Ring? Or was he truly angry about something?

"Keep up, mellon nin." Legolas murmured to Haromir when the young man came to follow the rest of them and fell into step beside him.

"My brother does not trust you." Haromir said after a moment. Legolas nodded. He had heard.

"Do you?" The question was not meant to be as sharp as it sounded and Aragorn frowned at the tone.

"Yes." The young man said sincerely. He didn't seem offended by the Elf's sharp tongue. "With my life." He met the Elf Prince's eyes levelly. In the look Haromir could tell that Legolas had heard the conversation he had had with Gimli earlier and if the look in his eyes were telling the truth the conversation he had had with Gandalf as well.

"Your brother means well." Aragorn spoke up then, sensing that Legolas and Haromir were having a silent conversation. He wasn't sure what it was about, but the way it was looking it was something that bothered the young man a lot.

"I know this. I only wish that he directed his attention elsewhere."

"You mean that you do not deserve to have it?" This surprised Aragorn. As far as he knew, Haromir and Boromir had gotten along just fine. Perhaps there was a deeper explanation.

"I have not yet earned it."

"Earned it? That is not something to earn."

"It is and I refuse to take it until I fulfill my oath." Haromir walked away from the two of them, waiting no more of the conversation and instead, walked along side Pippin.

"You know of what he speaks?" Aragorn questioned though he really needn't. Legolas often heard things even when he tried to shut out the voices in courtesy.

"He has sworn an oath to protect Boromir. I do not think he will let it fall." The Elf murmured and Aragorn frowned.

"To his father, the Steward?" Legolas only nodded once and Aragorn looked at Boromir who was talking to Gimli.

"Aragorn." Legolas called and the Man looked at him. "I fear that Harry would die to protect Boromir. I do not think that is wise. There is something there, Estel, something not of good nature and it chills my heart." Aragorn knew better than to ignore a warning from his life-long friend and sighed.

"You think he will harm the others?"

"Perhaps not….But already his perception of friend and foe is wavering. It will not be long before he will not be able to tell the difference." They spoke no more as they came into a vast chamber and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's voice drifted from the ground. His staff emitted a far brighter glow and the group gasped in awe. "Behold…the great realm and Dwarf-city Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam murmured and the other Hobbits nodded.

"It's beautiful." Haromir murmured. "I wish to have been able to see it before hand."

"Aye, that would have been a glorious sight." Gimli murmured back.

They walked along the mighty passage, the pillars that were mountain high looming above them and disappearing into where the light could not reach. Haromir had to keep an eye on Pippin who was trying to look as far up as he could without tripping over something ahead of him. Suddenly Gimli took off at a run away from the group.

"Gimli!"

* * *

_Mellon nin- My friend. _

_Review and/or fav and follow? Next chapter will be out very soon. _


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Lotr. I only own Ayesha, Haromir, and Rowan.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 11

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted, but the Dwarf paid him no heed as he ran into a side room. The group followed, wondering what was wrong with the Dwarf and then they saw it. A great tomb sat in the middle of the room, illuminated by a shaft of light from the outside. The only light from outside the Haromir was sure that they would never see again until they were out of the mines. Skeletons lined the room, scatted about and the very air held something off, but they had no time to wonder about that then.

"No. Oh, no. No." Gimli was weeping at the tomb, bent at the knees before it. Gandalf walked over and wiped the dust off the engraved name as the others piled into the room.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read and Gimli wept more for the lost cousin. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." The wizard moved from the tomb and looked down to see a large book in the hands of what was once a royal script keeper. Gandalf handed his things to Pippin who was the closet to him before bending down to retrieve the tome. Dusting off the heavy volume he lifted it from the skeleton arms and opened its cover.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas whispered and Haromir and Aragorn looked at him.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read aloud from the thick book. Haromir moved closer to his brother, a feeling of dread coming upon him. Boromir put a steadying hand on his shoulder when he neared and could feel that his brother was distressed. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf flipped a page in the deafening silence. Tension was high in the air and Boromir felt Haromir grip tightly to his sleeve and resisted the urge to do the same. The words, though short was too real for their situation."We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." Gandalf lifted his eyes towards his companions. "They are coming."

_Crash!_

Everyone jumped at least five feet in the air as something crashed down the old well that sat in the corner. All eyes turned to Pippin who was standing there looking extremely sorry for himself. To make matters worse, the skeleton that had been propped against the well fell down the long pipe too, taking a bucket with it.

_Clang! Boom!_

Sounds echoed through the room coming from the old well and the room fell so silent that hardly anyone dared to breathe. Boromir felt Haromir brush against him and gripped his arm in a comforting hold. A unanimous sigh of relief came from everyone when nothing stirred and the wizard turned back around.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf reprimanded, slamming the book closed before marching over and snatching his things back from an unhappy Pippin. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

_Boom. Boom._

"They've heard us." Haromir whispered, his voice trembling with a slightly fearful tone. "They are coming."

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

The drums were becoming louder and louder and closer and closer. Eerie cries filled the air.

"Frodo." Sam gasped and Frodo pulled his sword out to look at it. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs." Legolas confirmed as the cries drew closer.

"We have to get out." Boromir hissed and he pushed Haromir towards the door. Just as the younger Gondorian stuck his head out an arrow was shot at him and Haromir withdrew, giving his brother an icy glare.

"Thanks for that, I've always wanted to get shot in the face." He said dryly and Boromir sent him a grimace.

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted at the Hobbits before running over to help shut the great doors with the brothers. "Stay with Gandalf!" A loud roar came from the outside as they managed to get the doors shut.

"Please tell me that isn't something horrible." Haromir groaned and Boromir made a face.

"They have a cave-troll." He said cynically and he and Aragorn raced off to find things to help block the door.

"Cave-Troll." Haromir repeated and made sure the door was shut as completely as it could be before drawing back and helping the other two Men and Legolas bar the doors with old battle axes. As soon as that was done they pulled back from the door, backing up to help defend the Hobbits. Legolas and Aragorn both readied their bows, training them on the door while they were flanked by Boromir and Haromir's swords.

"Let them come!" Gimli shouted giving a battle cry. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." After much pounding by the savage Orcs the door was finally broken. They poured in like ants from an anthill giving wild cries and growls. They were grotesque and deformed, hunching over with small slim bodies that wore thick armor.

"Ah!" Haromir cried in battle rage and attacked the oncoming horde. He sliced and hacked at anything that dared to pass him, but soon he had to draw back there were too many. The others were fairing as he was, even the little Hobbits were clashing weapons with the Orcs.

Haromir felt the earth beneath him tremble before he saw what was coming. He and Samwise were in the way when the Cave-Troll finally burst through the doors. The Man quickly made the Hobbit duck and pushed him towards the Troll's legs. Sam went under the Troll and kept going to safety. Haromir only had time to look fast before slamming against the ground to avoid getting swatted by the Cave-Troll's club.

"Gimli!" Haromir shouted as the Dwarf leapt off the tomb to avoid getting smashed to bits. The tomb lid broke instead and the young man had to dodge the Troll to get to the Dwarf who was still on his back. Putting his blade back into its sheath he pulled out his bow and quickly took a shot at the Troll at the same time that Legolas did. The arrows hit their mark, making the Troll stumble back from the pain.

"I owe you one, laddie." Gimli gasped for air as Haromir pulled him up.

"I'll hold you to it." Haromir teased, before running off to find anyone else that needed help. Haromir swallowed as more Orcs poured in and suddenly he felt numb. With a wild cry the young man dove into the fray of foul creatures, wielding his sword like a machete through thick grass. Orc blood soared through the air, staining the floor.

"Boromir." Aragorn murmured when they were close enough to speak. The Gondorian turned to look at him once to see who was addressing him.

"What?"

"Harry…has he always been like that?" Boromir whipped his head around to see Haromir's wild swings in the middle of the screaming Orcs.

"Yes, I'd better snap him out of it." Boromir murmured more to himself than to Aragorn. The Ranger frowned in concern, but could not ask more as the Cave-Troll stomped over to where he was standing.

"Harry." Boromir hissed when the young man took a swing at him. "It's me now stop that." Haromir frowned and moved away. "No you don't." Boromir gripped his arm and swung him around to face him. "Haromir." He said sharply and Harry finally stopped struggling.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He said quietly, looking shamefully around at the unnecessary hacking of the already dead bodies. Red color filled his cheeks and Boromir sighed.

"Yes, and we'll about it later. Now please, be careful." Haromir nodded as Boromir went back into the battle. Haromir stood alone for several seconds, his mind whirling. Had he really just….

"Harry!" Pippin cried and Haromir practically leapt towards the sound. The Cave-Troll had managed to shake Legolas off from where the Elf had jumped onto its back and was now attempting to crush the Hobbits, Frodo included. He knew that he had no time to use a weapon, so he ran to at least move the Hobbits out of harm's way. Harry tackled the Hobbits pushing Merry and Pippin towards one way and Frodo the other. Suddenly he was slammed into the wall and tossed towards Merry and Pippin.

"Harry!" They shouted as the young man lay motionless on the ground. Haromir heard their cries, but his world turned black, his side throbbing.

* * *

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled having seen the Hobbit was alone. He raced towards him as the Troll searched for the Hobbit.

Haromir opened his eyes again and coughed vision still swimming. He noticed that Merry and Pippin were staring open-mouthed at something ahead and the young man lifted his dizzy head to see.

"Frodo." Haromir sputtered, blood running down his chin. The Hobbits didn't hear him though and they both gave fierce cries of their own, getting up and running towards the Troll. Still feeling dizzy, Haromir slid up the wall slowly, moving cautiously towards the fallen Hobbit. His already injured arm dripped blood and he winced every time he applied pressure to it. The wound he realized had been re-cut open. All was silent and Haromir looked around to see that the Cave-Troll was indeed dead as were the rest of their enemies.

"Frodo." Haromir whispered again, shaking him slightly and ignoring the pain in his back and right side. Haromir felt a hand on him and he looked over to see Aragorn crouched beside him. The young man fell back against the wall without much strength left as the Ranger held onto Frodo.

"Oh, no." He murmured and flipped him over. Frodo let in a big gasp of air and opened his eyes.

"He's alive." Sam murmured and Haromir smiled in relief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo murmured.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn stated, shock and happiness in his eyes.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf gave Frodo a knowing look and the Hobbit showed them what was underneath his shift.

"Mithril." Gimli murmured in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"Beautiful." Haromir choked, wiping blood off his mouth again. He had a cut on his cheek that was likely from flying rocks. Frodo looked at him in concern, but Haromir only smiled a little.

"Harry!" Boromir moved through the crowd and pulled his brother towards him. "You are injured."

"Not badly I think." Haromir winced. "I am still able to walk." He winced as Boromir ran his fingers along his side.

"Then we must make haste." Gandalf warned and suddenly the air filled with more cries of Orcs. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" The group got to their feet, hurrying towards the open passage. Haromir winced as Boromir helped him up, the movement jarring his bruised side and back. The older brother was reluctant to let go lest his Haromir fall over, but the young man only swayed slightly before pushing forward. Boromir was not letting his brother out of sight anytime soon though and followed him closely as they fled the tomb room. Out into the grand hall they went, passing the tall pillars again. Orcs followed them, cutting off all means of escape and finally trapping them in a circle. Orcs poured from the ceiling as well moving down the pillars like squirrels and Haromir gritted his teeth as everything fell silent for a moment. Eyes flashed in the light of Gandalf's staff, reflecting bloodlust and triumph that made Haromir on edge.

A noise that sounded like a fierce grinding came from far ahead of them at that moment. The group looked at the suddenly flame colored light that discharged from the far off place. The sound came again and the Orcs took off, fleeing up the pillars and disappearing all from view. That did not set well with the Fellowship. Something had made them run. Growling noises came from the lighted archway, making everyone nervous even those who swore they had no fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked and Gandalf shut his eyes concentrating hard. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"A Balrog." He whispered and Haromir sucked in a breath. He had heard of those in old stories that used to scare him as a child. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you…Run!" He shouted and no one needed telling twice. They ran as fast as they could, Gandalf stopping near the back to usher them down a flight of almost hidden stairs. Boromir was so intent on getting to the steps that he almost fell off into the abyss below a hanging drop where a flight of steps had broken off.

"Boromir!" Harry cried out as his brother teetered on the very edge of the drop. Luckily Legolas caught him and pulled him back upright.

"Thank you, Legolas." Haromir breathed and the Elf nodded once.

"Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!" Gandalf shouted suddenly, making the young man turn as Aragorn was pushed in front by the wizard.

"Keep going, Harry." Aragorn murmured, clapping a hand to his shoulder. They turned and followed the others to another flight of stairs to their left. The soon came across a smaller bridge that had a large gap in the middle. Boromir and Legolas both came to a stop at the edge of the gap and looked at one another. The Elf jumped first, landing nimbly on the other side. It wasn't a far jump, but it was a still a huge drop down that no one wanted to take. Before anyone else could follow, they heard a boom from the steps behind them. The Balrog was coming.

"Gandalf!" Legolas beckoned and the wizard jumped the gap. The Elf Prince caught him and then he turned to catch another. An arrow shot where Gandalf had been seconds before and Haromir whipped his bow out to help protect the group that needed to jump, since Legolas was busy, and stood behind them firing away.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called and holding onto the two Hobbits closely he leapt for the other side. Legolas steadied them.

"Sam." Aragorn called and the Hobbit came over to him. The Man tossed him over to Legolas, both grateful that Haromir was not a bad shot as arrows flew around them. Gimli watched Haromir's concentration on the Orcs a moment longer, seeing something there that he had never seen before. Aragorn turned to him hands ready and the Dwarf scowled.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli said indignantly and made to jump himself. His foot barely touched the other side before he started to fall back. Legolas leapt forward and grabbed the Dwarf by the only thing he could grab first. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted, but there was no room for adjustment as the Elf hauled him up and into the crowd behind him.

"Harry." Aragorn called, but the young Gondorian didn't move. He kept firing at the Orcs. Aragorn frowned worriedly. Haromir had the same determined expression that he had had when he attacked the Orcs earlier. Suddenly part of the bridge that he and Frodo were standing on began to collapse and he pulled them up and out of the way. Aragorn was slightly glad that Haromir hadn't come forward. It might have been too late to save him. Haromir was jarred from his task and fell back on his underside as the bridge piece shifted. The movement drew him from his numbed sensation and he blinked at his companions.

Haromir got to his feet as the Balrog let out roars, hitting the entrance to the stairs behind them. The blast from the outside caused parts of the foundation around the archway to fall and heavy chunks of rock slammed into part of the bridge behind them, effectively cutting off any escape. Now Aragorn, Frodo, and Harry were trapped between two large gaps and that piece they were on was moving. Boromir moved so that he was next to Legolas, ready to catch his brother if he could.

"Harry." Aragorn called Haromir took the offered hand coming to stand closer to them. Harry put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We have to balance this."

"Ride it." Haromir murmured. "We'll need to lean forward when it's shaken enough." Aragorn half-smiled at Haromir's thinking. He was glad to see that he was not still in his 'battle mode'.

"Hang on!" The Ranger shouted and the three of them had to maintain a balance on the swaying rock. Finally it broke enough. "Lean forward!" They did and the bridge piece hit moved them forward. Haromir sucked in a breath knowing that Aragorn and Frodo were going to have to be caught first and he moved behind them, readying to leap when he had too.

"Come on." Legolas urged and held out his arms for Aragorn. The Ranger leapt to him and Boromir caught Frodo. The four of them turned instantly to Haromir who ran and jumped forward without hesitation as the rock finally broke all the way off, falling to the ground below. Boromir set down Frodo and hugged his brother to him.

"Don't do that again." Boromir reprimanded. "For a moment I wasn't sure you were going to jump off."

"For a moment, I wasn't sure of that either." Haromir murmured and though Boromir felt disturbed by that, he steered Haromir around and the Fellowship took off for the last bridge.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf hurried them, stopping to urge them again. "Fly!" Boromir took off leading the way towards the exit and behind him came, Frodo, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Haromir, and Legolas. Haromir and Legolas paused to see what the commotion behind them was and they froze. There was the Balrog. Large, grotesque and wreathed in flame it stood as tall as a good pine tree, not including the long horns that jutted from its head like a bull.

"Harry, come on!" Haromir turned at the sound of his name and ran after the group as did Legolas. They raced across the bridge, hearts racing and blood pumping; running like they had never ran before. Suddenly they realized that Gandalf had not followed them all the way across the bridge. He stood near the middle, facing the towering Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted and the Balrog roared in response.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried in terror.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf said, his voice barely being heard to those behind him. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog struck at Gandalf with a blade of its own and the wizard blocked it with the light of his staff.

"Go back to the Shadow!" He commanded and the Balrog used a flame covered whip to smack at the bridge defiantly as it dared to take a step. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried out, lifting his staff and slamming it against the bridge. The Balrog did not heed the warning and took the step. The bridge cracked beneath its feet and with a roar the beast fell through, falling to its doom. The Fellowship sighed with relief and Haromir stepped forward to assist the tired wizard. Gandalf took a solitary step forward and suddenly something wrapped around his ankle, jerking him towards the edge of the newly made gap. Gandalf hung heavily, his strength to hold himself up leaving him quickly.

"No, no!" Boromir shouted, stopping Frodo from moving closer.

"Gandalf!" Harry and Frodo shouted at the same time. Haromir didn't run forward, like the Hobbit had, but he did take a step. Legolas watched him in case he did try to run. The pure agony in the Man's eyes was enough for Legolas to look away.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf warned them and dropped from sight.

"No!" Frodo screamed heartbreakingly and Boromir had to tote him towards the steps, his own eyes stinging. Everyone else stood frozen for a moment, incredulous as to what had just happened.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called as the Orcs returned peppering them with arrows. They almost left Haromir who was staring at the spot where the wizard once stood. Legolas was the first to see him and he ran back down the steps.

"No." The young man murmured, ignoring the arrows that were narrowly missing their still target.

"Haromir." Legolas toned softly, though his words were urgent. "We cannot linger. Come." The Elf took hold of the young man's arm and pulled him gently towards the steps to their freedom. Haromir allowed himself to be tugged, his eyes stinging and blurring his vision. Gandalf who had been their wise leader, their wizard, and their friend was gone forever.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! I know, he better stop that!**

**BurnedSpy: Yes, me too :(**

**I do not own Lotr. I only own Ayesha, Haromir, and Rowan.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Bright sunlight assaulted their eyes as the Fellowship finally made it out of the Mines, earlier than they had anticipated. For being in the dark for so long, they all had to take a moment to find their bearings before collapsing on the rocky terrain, all of them heartbroken.

Sam sobbed, unable to go much farther than a few feet from the door, fat thick tears rolling down his face. Gimli was attempting to run back inside and Boromir restrained him from doing so, though he wanted to go back as well. Pippin was lying on the rocks crying, Merry rubbing his arm comfortingly, as he sobbed too. Legolas had released Haromir when they had reached the archway out of the mines and he stood watching helplessly as his friends grieved.

Haromir was sitting alone his back to the group unshed tears in his eyes and a memory in his heart.

_There were a few large bushes outside the Steward's Hall that served for young thin trees to a young boy of seven. Haromir was pretty smug with his new hiding place and hoped that no one would find him or his treasure. _

_"Pardon me." A voice called from outside the bush and Haromir parted the thick leaves slowly. An old man leaning on a walking stick was peering at the top of the bush. It was Gandalf the Grey who often came to visit the Steward. "But could you tell me where I might find the pastry thief? The cook is going ever flustered, since she cannot locate her missing items." Haromir knew that he was talking about him, but the fact the old man was talking to the bush made him giggle. A knowing smile reached the old man's lips. _

_"Have you seen him?" Haromir shook the bush. "No? Well then, I suppose that his father will might sad to hear that he is gone." Haromir hadn't thought of that. Would his father really be sad if he never came out of his hiding place?_

_"I don't think he wants to cone out." Haromir answered and Gandalf laughed quietly._

_ "Oh and why is that?"_

_"He's hiding."_

_"I see. Well if he comes by will you tell him that his brothers are back from their training session?" Gandalf chuckled aloud as the bush gasped and suddenly a young boy popped out of the leaves. His light brown, almost golden hair sticking up with leaves in it._

_"Is it true?" He asked excitedly. "Are they really back?"_

_"Indeed and you better put away those goodies before the cook sees you." Haromir shoved a whole small confiscated cake into his mouth and smiled with protruding cheeks at the wizard. Gandalf laughed again and shook his head. "You are one of a kind, young Harry, don't ever change." _

_"Harry!" Haromir turned from Gandalf and beamed, cake still in his mouth, at his brothers who were now standing in the courtyard. _

_"Bor! Far!" Harry called, though his call was muffled by the sweet cake. "You are back!" He ran over as fast as he could and Boromir hugged him first. _

_"Have you been stealing from the cook again?" He half scolded as Haromir finally swallowed the last bit of cake and the boy nodded sheepishly. _

_"Ah, leave him be. Looks like he's got more." Faramir stated, showing a small bag to his older brother. _

_"Want one, Boromir?" Haromir tempted, waving the yellow fluffiness. "It's really good." Boromir burst into laughter. _

_"I cannot stay mad at you and yes, I will have one."_

_"Only after I do." Faramir grinned and Boromir rolled his eyes with small snicker. Haromir hugged his brother's neck._

_"I'm glad you're back. It's been awful boring and I can't practice sword fighting with anyone else."The boy almost whined and Boromir smiled and caught Gandalf smiling at them. _

_"I believe your father wants a word with you all." The wizard told them and Boromir nodded. They walked down the hall and Haromir switched brothers, clinging to Faramir now. "Far, I need help reading again. I keep getting stuck."Faramir ruffled his brother's head._

_"Well, have a look later, all right?"_

_"Okay." Haromir murmured and then he looked at Gandalf. "Mister Gandalf? Why do you have such a long beard?" They all burst into laughter at the question as they headed inside the Steward's Hall. _

Haromir found a hand in front of him. He looked up to see Aragorn looking at him, pain pushed back in his eyes.

"Come." Aragorn murmured and Haromir took the hand, getting up from the ground.

"Legolas, get them up." He called to the Elf and Legolas looked unhappy to have to move the sobbing Hobbits. Haromir pushed back his own tears in an attempt to be strong. He had lost more than a friend, he had lost a grandfather-like figure and that seemed to hurt more.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said to Aragorn.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

"And you think us safe there?" Boromir challenged and Aragorn stepped towards him.

"That is our course." Aragorn stated firmly, daring the Gondorian to say anything further, when he did not Aragorn turned to the others. "Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Gimli was the one who needed help getting up and Legolas took that task. Aragorn pulled Sam to his feet and then looked for Frodo.

"Come, along little ones." Boromir murmured to Merry and Pippin. Merry nodded and wiped at his eyes, while Pippin only sniffed louder looking more upset. Haromir looked Pippin in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Pippin; please don't ever think that it was. What happened…happened for a reason that none of us can explain or begin to understand."

"But if I hadn't…He told me to be careful."

"They might have found us anyway. We weren't exactly quiet most of time."

"Harry is right, Pippin." Boromir said ruffling the young Hobbit's head. "It was by no fault of yours that Gandalf has fallen." Pippin seemed more encouraged then and allowed Boromir to steer him and Merry towards Aragorn and Frodo.

* * *

They traveled on, with Frodo and Haromir starting to lag behind from their injuries. Frodo's sides were aching from where the spear had slammed the Mithril rings into his ribs and his grief made it hard for him to continue. He suddenly paused when he heard no footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Haromir leaning against a rock. The young man was wiping sweat from his brow and wincing with every moment.

"Forgive me, Frodo." Harry spoke when he had made it to where the Hobbit stood. "I had to rest a moment, but now we must catch up to the others."

"We should stop and see to your wounds. You look pale."

"I am fine. I just need water where we can find it. We have to keep going." Haromir gave the Hobbit a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Frodo kept walking, but his concern for Harry grew. Haromir hadn't tried to take the Ring from him, but Frodo was sure that the temptation would come to him eventually.

Up head, Legolas took the time to look behind him. "Daro, Estel. Two lag behind." He murmured and the Ranger stopped his long stride. Aragorn turned to see Frodo and Haromir bringing up the back and he called them all to a stop before walking over to the two left behind.

"I am sorry, my friends. So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I have forgotten you are hurt Frodo; and Harry too. You should have spoken. We have done nothing but push on since leaving Moria."

"He would not have spoken." Boromir stated, eyeing Haromir. "He would not have told you."

"Neither the less, I will do what I can to ease the both of you." Aragorn told Frodo and Haromir, who's lightheadedness was getting to him. He swayed slightly and Boromir came to his side.

"Easy, little brother." Boromir murmured and Haromir winced at the pain in his back. Aragorn turned and lifted Frodo.

"It is not far now, there is a place where we can rest. Then I will do what I can to ease the both of you." he began walking again and Boromir supported Harry.

They stopped at a small glade where the mountain finally ended and a field lay before them. From their campsite they could just make out the trees of Lothlorien. While Gimli started a small fire, the smallest they could permit, Aragorn bade Frodo and Haromir to sit. Boromir forcibly made his brother sit on the ground near them and Harry scowled up at Boromir.

When Frodo's bruises were tended to and the hobbit lay near the warmth of the fire, Aragorn turned to Haromir. The young man stiffened, eyeing what the man had in a bowl at his side with somethin akin to suspicion. Aragorn laughed lightly.

"It is only _athelas_ a plant I gathered near Weathertop nothing more." He murmured and Haromir nodded once. "Are you always this untrusting?" The Ranger enquired and Boromir snorted.

"If he was not then I would not know him then for he has always been like that." Haromir shot his brother an icy glare and then cringed when Aragorn motioned for him to remove his garments.

Reluctantly, and knowing that he was being watched by everyone, Haromir shed his leather jerkin and arm guards, his battle stained, thick, navy Gondorian tunic and his thin undershirt, leaving him bare-chested in his beeches. Boromir hissed at the sight of his brother. A large dark blue colored bruise covered his right side completely and a few more were scattered along his back.

Aragorn frowned and touched the bruise lightly, probing for any broken bones and Haromir let out a small gasp of pain when Aragorn got to the darker part of bruise that was right in the middle of his side.

"Nothing is broken." The Ranger murmured. "Only badly bruised."

"Could have fooled me." Harry grumbled and Gimli snorted from his place at the fire. Boromir rolled his eyes and Legolas hid a smile. Aragorn only shook his head and like he had done to Frodo earlier, he dipped his fingers into the warmed water of athelas and then smeared it across the bruises.

"I have never heard such a ruckus." Gimli stated once Aragorn was done wrapping cloth over the medicine covered wounds. "One would think he was being tortured." Haromir sent the Dwarf a glare.

"You would make noise too if you had been hit by a Cave-Troll."

"Ha. I would not have let it get me!" The Dwarf boomed and Haromir growled.

"Enough, Gimli." Aragorn reprimanded and moved from Haromir's side as the young man pulled his undershirt back on.

"You're arm is bleeding." Legolas called and Haromir scowled, internally cursing his friend's Elven sight. Aragorn turned back around, but Haromir was already turning away. Boromir blocked him and Gimli snorted.

"You really are stubborn lad."

"So are Dwarves." Haromir replied, though his eyes showed that he was teasing. Gimli laughed. "I will wash it off. Just old blood." Harry said, but Aragorn ignored his protests as he turned his arm to view.

"Old blood, yes, but not so old an injury. This arm has been injured before." Haromir didn't answer him and Aragorn looked up from the arm.

"Yes, it was injured before." Boromir answered for Haromir. "It was injured when he and I were heading to Rivendell."

"It is fine." Haromir stated and pulled his arm back from the Ranger. "It will be fine." Everyone looked skeptical, but the young man wouldn't allow anyone else to touch his arm as he stood up. "I am going to get more firewood." He left without waiting for an answer.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked and Boromir frowned at the tree line, before pushing off the tree he was on and following after his brother.

Anger filled his mind and Boromir was unable to pinpoint why he was suddenly angry with Harry. Was it because the young man refused to listen to his advice about talking to the Elf? That all hearing Elf who couldn't stop staring at him, as if waiting for something to happen, always around him and constantly talking to his brother. It was enough to drive one mad and it was bad enough that they now had to follow this would-be-king.

He found Haromir testing out his arm, turning it this way and that and with a nod of satisfaction tied back on the leather guard. Boromir cleared his throat and Harry jumped whirling to face whoever was behind him, sword raised.

"Oh, Bor. It's only you." Harry murmured. Boromir blocked him from walking back to camp with the small twigs he had found.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"I said I was sorry, I just lost control. It will not happen again."

"Harry." Boromir snapped. "This is not about that."

"Then what?" Haromir snapped back, irritated. The angry remark, made Boromir pause and he suddenly came to his senses. Unable to remember why he followed his brother he struggled to say something.

"It…it is nothing." Boromir stated and he clapped a hand to his brother's shoulder. "Just rest. I will gather the rest." He offered and took the bundle from Haromir. He gave his brother a small push and Harry went back to camp, frowning. He came out of the trees, still frowning, and Legolas and Aragorn looked at him in concern.

* * *

Haromir slept in the middle of Merry and Pippin who had attached to him for warmth. They had decided that until they were safe enough, that no large fire needed to be lit at night. Frodo and Sam slept fitfully nearby, dreams of Moria making them restless. Boromir and Aragorn had the first watch, but Legolas and Gimli did not feel the need to sleep yet.

"I've noticed a change in Harry these past few days." Aragorn said quietly, starting the conversation. Boromir looked at him as he explained first what he had seen on the way through Moria. Boromir sighed with small nod of his head.

"Yes, he does that. He has been trained to hear things that others do not and if his eyes could not see then he would hear and know where things were. When he was younger he used to identify when Faramir or I walked into a room without looking. He could be reading a book and hear which of us took a step."

"Who taught him this?" Legolas asked with a tilt of his head and Boromir frowned.

"I know not. He used to say that it came to him in a dream of how to focus on the world, but I never believed it. Perhaps I should have."

"And his focused fighting?" The Elf asked.

"Yes that," Boromir answered. "My brother gets into these…I am sure not to call them." He trailed off a moment and then met the Fellowships' eyes. "Haromir sometimes does not realize that he does it."

"How long has he done this?" Aragorn questioned.

"Since he was started the field training at age thirteen. I am not sure why or how it has come to be, but he has the tendency to get off track."

"Does he do this each time?" Legolas enquired and the Gondorian bristled.

"It is not dangerous to us if that what you are implying Elf." He snapped. "He will not harm us."

"I did not say he would." The Elf Prince replied coolly. "I was merely wondering if it can be controlled."

"He did not do it when fighting the wargs. Or with that monstrosity outside of Moria." Gimli spoke up.

"Indeed, he did not." Aragorn agreed. "But those were not so many and Boromir was in no danger."

"What do I have to do with this?" The Gondorian asked, angrily. "You blame me for what he does?"

"I do no such thing. Harry told me the reason he sticks by you. He is to protect you."

"Protect me…Yes he did mention something of the sort while we were in Rivendell. I thought he was jesting."

"Surely you're father would not have put him up to this." Aragorn stated. "He would not allow that."

"I do not know for certain." Boromir answered truthfully. For once he looked remotely unsure, his gaze holding Aragorn's. "My father's intention with Haromir has been a long debate between Faramir and me. We are not sure what he wants from him."

The Company fell into silence none of them knowing what to say or what to add and soon Gimli dozed off. Aragorn went to stretch his legs not too far from them, but far enough for him to see out into the vast moonlit land. Legolas and Boromir ignored one another. It seemed the Elven Prince found the Man just as untrustworthy as Boromir found him.

"No." Harry said quietly and both Man and Elf turned to him. The young man was frowning in his sleep, Pippin and Merry tucked into his sides. "No more cakes." Boromir snorted and then raised a brow when Pippin giggled in his sleep.

"At least they can sleep peacefully." The Man stated, almost reluctant to speak. For a moment he wasn't sure if the Elf would respond when:

"It is best they do. Grief is better dealt with over time. Though, I fear they do not have much time for it." Boromir silently agreed and soon he went to lie down, while Aragorn took the watch. He did not close his eyes once.

* * *

_Review?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! HEY, I was thinking of just making all three movies into this story. What do you all think? For me, it would be better and then I can just continue on without making a whole new story. But all the same I'd like to hear your opinions. By the way who thinks that Boromir will die? Who thinks he'll live? I'd like to hear about that too! :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers! You are awesome! **

**I do not own Lotr. I only own Ayesha, Haromir, and Rowan.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Faramir sat at the table watching Ayesha place a hand on her swollen stomach. At six months pregnant, she was really showing her baby belly now and had much looser dresses. Ayesha looked at Faramir and smiled. Faramir and his men had come home to resupply and get a small rest from the ongoing battle. It was just luck that his father had given him enough men to send back and forth so not to alarm anyone that the borders were not being watched.

"I can feel the baby kicking." She murmured and Faramir smiled back. "I think it will be a boy." She rubbed her belly and Faramir rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It could be a girl." He stated. "She could be a spirited little girl." Ayesha laughed.

"I think Haromir would like a boy. Don't you?" She asked and he took her hand from across the table.

"Harry would just want both baby and mother to be healthy." Faramir said reasonably and Ayesha nodded. Faramir frowned at his father's empty chair a moment before frowning at Ayesha.

"The letter you sent….I do not understand it."

"He will not join us." She said instead, indicating the chair. "He is angry."

"At you? Why?"

"You told me to ask him the real reason why he hates you." Ayesha paused a moment her eyes shimmering and Faramir frowned deeper. "I did not ask, but I now understand."

"You have seen?" Faramir asked with a sharp intake of breath. "He still uses it then. It is as I feared."

"I did not mean to see it." She whispered and Faramir looked at her anxiously.

"Did he harm you? Has he said something to you?"

"No…No" She took too long a pause for the second answer and Faramir stood.

"Tell me what has he done then?"

"It is not what he has done, but what he will do. Already the council despises me. They spoke of my banishment and of…Haromir's."

"They wouldn't dare." Faramir growled, his eyes glittering with suppressed rage. "For years those old men have tried to take over my father's rule. Constantly meddling in his life and in ours."

"They might be getting their way."

"I will see to it that they won't."

"How? I fear your father is already on their side of things." She didn't look afraid, but Faramir knew she was.

"What else has been said?" When she didn't answer, Faramir frowned. "Ayesha."

"Garvin." Ayesha murmured as the man came into the room. Denethor's advisor had helped raise his sons and so in a way was like an uncle. The older man smiled at Ayesha.

"How are you today?"

"Better." She smiled and put a hand on her stomach again. The man smiled and looked to Faramir.

"And how are you?"

"Confused." Faramir stated with a small smile. "I hear things here are not well."

"No, they are not."

"Tell me."

"Your father…he has changed his mind about Ayesha and the baby."

"What?" Faramir asked sharply. "What has he said?"

"That he will allow her to stay until the baby is born. Then she must leave." Ayesha looked at her lap and Faramir's frame shook with rage.

"What if Harry is back by then?" He snapped and Garvin sighed.

"Denethor says he will not be."

"How does he know that? Haromir could be on his way now."

"I don't know how he knows, but he does. Faramir, I am telling you this so that you will be prepared to move her."

"Move her? Move her where? Rohan? They will not take her. They will not aid us."

"That is only because your father refuses to acknowledge Theoden King."

"What must be done then? My voice matters so little to him, he will not listen." Garvin frowned deeply.

"My Lord, I only warn you of what is to come. The baby will arrive in three months. Let us hope your brothers are back by then. Perhaps Haromir will make sense of this." Ayesha sobbed suddenly and the men turned to her. She was standing looking ready to flee.

"He will not come home. Denethor has spoke of it. He will die and so will Boromir. He has seen it. And your father does not care." She turned and fled from the room, not heeding the calling of her name. Faramir sat heavily in a chair his mind whirling. My brothers dead? No, she had to have heard wrong.

"I wish there was a way to comfort her, but she has been like this for days." Garvin stated, taking her seat across from Faramir. The young man rested his elbows on the tabletop, fingers pressed to his forehead as he leaned forward eyes closed.

"What? What do you mean? You already knew of this?" He asked sharply, looking up and snapping his eyes open in slight shock.

"Your father announced it for all to hear at supper last night." Garvin said dryly. "He spoke of Haromir as if the boy is already dead. Toasting his _battle-eagerness_ and the fact that his life was given for Boromir, his first born." Faramir cursed. "And then going on to say that Boromir will not return either. I don't not understand it."

"What in the name of the Valor does he think he is doing? Garvin you must protect her at all costs."

"I will try, but even I am becoming shunned by his Lordship." Garvin leaned closer to Faramir. "He has men in his allegiance. Hooded men that walk around snooping and trailing after Ayesha and myself." Garvin paused and looked at the door before looking back. "I'd advise you to at least consider staying, even it is against your father's wishes."

"If I could stay I would, but there is a disturbance two leagues from here in the North. I must go and see about it. Men are falling at the hands of Saruman." Faramir paused.

"Do you think these flashes my father sees are true?" He dared not mention that these so called flashes came from a dark power that was hidden in a high tower that hardly any were allowed to enter. He had seen it once as a child and even now still suffered the consequences for doing so. His father's temper and mind had been tampered with from long years of gazing into that cursed object and so Faramir had taken the blows given to him for his grave mistake and now Ayesha was getting the same treatment.

"True enough." Garvin said gravely. "They predicted your mother's death." Faramir stiffened.

"I did not know this."

"Indeed. I do not know where these visions come from, but I am wary of them." Garvin frowned.

"There is something else you should know." Faramir looked at him. "If Haromir and Boromir were to come back…I fear that these hooded men would do them harm."

"What makes you say so?"

"They are supposedly healers." Garvin stated. "They insist on seeing Ayesha and checking on her progress with the baby, but she will not allow them to tough her. My Lord, I fear they mean her harm. Denethor still cares for the child…but no longer for her."

"Why the baby?"

"Apparently he thinks that the babe will be of great importance one day and will take the place of Boromir."

"And Haromir?"

"I know not." Faramir nodded his head.

"I must go now. Please watch her, Garvin."

"I will try. I do hope that you're brothers are headed home soon."

"I do too, Garvin." Faramir stated and he left the room wishing that he had argued stronger about Harry leaving.

* * *

Boromir looked over at the sound of Haromir's grumblings and opened an eye to see Merry and Pippin poking at his little brother.

"You're missing breakfast." Merry stated.

"Yeah, wake up." Pippin murmured dropping part of what he was eating on Harry's face. The young man sputtered and wiped at his face, glowering up at the Hobbit with one eye open.

"Yes, well perhaps if I sleep with my mouth open I would get said breakfast." He stated and Boromir guffawed as Sam and Merry snickered. Pippin grinned sheepishly and moved back from over Haromir's face and the young man sat up, still wiping crumbs off. He met his brother's gaze and rolled his eyes at seeing how amused the older man was.

After a much needed sleep and a nice breakfast, the Fellowship continued towards Lothlorien. Frodo and Haromir seemed greatly rested and were able to keep up at their normal pace towards the Elven woods. Haromir had heard many things about the Elves of Lorien and though he wasn't afraid of the place, it did still make him wary of the trees that loomed ahead of them across the wide field.

A witch was rumored to live in the woods, one that could bewitch minds and vex anyone who dared cross her borders. Haromir didn't believe the stories, but he knew that Boromir obviously did. The older Gondorian's face was a mask of wariness and a deep anger. He did not wish to enter the woods and was so on edge he snapped at anyone who walked too close.

Eager to out of the open and into the sheltering trees, Aragorn and Legolas picked up their paces. The others followed suit practically jogging the rest of the distance to the very edge of the vast forest.

"It's beautiful." Haromir breathed and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, there are few who have set eyes on the fair land of Lothlorien. It is truly a sight to see and one that you will not likely forget."

"Have you been here before?" The young man asked curiously and Aragorn gazed up at the trees.

"Many years ago I walked these fair woods time and time again. Its beauty has remained."

"The Nimrodel lies ahead in a clearing." Legolas called softly and Aragorn acknowledged him, saying that they would take a rest there once they reached the clearing.

The sound of a small waterfall caught their ears and they came into the clearing that Legolas had seen several yards back. The water glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the tall trees and the Hobbits were in awe as was Haromir.

* * *

"What is the story of the Nimrodel, Legolas?" Haromir asked as the Fellowship sat along the edge of the stream. The Elf looked at him.

"A song once sung to me told of the Lady Nimrodel and her deep sorrow for her husband. He sailed away never to return."

"Do you know it?" Samwise wondered. He never missed a chance to hear and Elf sing. Legolas gave a sliver of a smile.

"I do not remember all the words."

"Well, that's all right." Sam murmured happily. "I'm sure it's nice anyway." The Elf could not see any reason not to oblige the Hobbit so he began to sing softly:

_An Elven-maid there was of old,__  
__A shining star by day:_  
_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_  
_Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,__  
__A loght was on her hair_  
_As sun upon the golden boughs_  
_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,__  
__And fair she was and free;_  
_And in the wind she went as light_  
_As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,__  
__By water clear and cool,_  
_Her voice as falling silver fell_  
_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,__  
__In sunlight or in shade;_  
_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_  
_And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven-ship in haven grey__  
__Beneath the mountain-lee_  
_Awaited her for many a day_  
_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands__  
__Arose, and loud it cried,_  
_And drove the ship from elven-strands_  
_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,__  
__The mountains sinking grey_  
_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_  
_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore__  
__Now low beyond the swell,_  
_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_  
_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-king,__  
__A lord of tree and glen,_  
_When golden were the boughs in spring_  
_In fair Lothlórien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,__  
__As arrow from the string,_  
_And dive into water deep,_  
_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,__  
__The foam about him shone;_  
_Afar they saw him strong and fair_  
_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,__  
__And on the Hither Shore_  
_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_  
_Of Amroth evermore._

"That was just lovely, Legolas." Samwise praised and he turned towards the stream smiling and humming the tune to the song that Legolas had just sung. Haromir laughed lightly.

"There is a smiling face that cannot get you down."

"No, indeed." Aragorn agreed and Legolas gazed at the water. A silence fell over them.

* * *

They walked further into the woods and presently Haromir felt a tug on his tunic. Looking down he saw Pippin pulling him down towards the other Hobbits and Gimli who was looking at them intently. Curious, Harry leaned down to hear what the Dwarf had to say.

"Stay close, young Hobbits." He warned. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch," He paused a moment and shivered. "…of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again." Frodo suddenly gasped, whipping his head around and Harry snorted,

"Don't be afraid." He told the Hobbits. "There is no witch."

"Oh, yes there is, laddie." Gimli argued. "Best not to let your guard down here."

"We are safe here, Gimli. The Elves of Lothlorien are not hostile." Haromir rolled his eyes. "….when not provoked." He added with a sly grin and up ahead, Legolas shook his head with a small smile.

"Well, there's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He let out a small yelp when the point of an arrow tapped his nose and everyone soon had arrows pointed at each of them.

"Well, why didn't you see or hear them then I wonder?" Haromir asked dryly, keeping a steady hand on Merry who had jumped back at the sight of an arrow between his eyes. Boromir muttered lowly and Haromir aimed a kick at him to hush him. Aragorn raised his hands slowly to show peace.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A voice muttered from the surrounding Elves and the owner of the voice stepped forward. The Elf was a fair with white-blonde hair, his face stoic like the rest of his company. There was no doubt that he was of the Lothlorien Elves.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous." Gimli hissed, keeping an eye on the arrow at his nose. "We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir murmured, his eyes the first to show some sort of emotion as they glared at the Dwarf.

"You have led us to our doom, Aragorn. We should have never come here." Boromir snarled lowly and Haromir glared at him.

"Calm down, brother." He said and turned to Haldir, saying quickly in Elvish: "We mean the Lady no harm. But surely she knows of our presence?"

"She does and she is waiting." Haldir spoke in the language that everyone knew, giving Frodo an odd look. The Elf met Haromir's gaze briefly and seemed somewhat intrigued by the young Man's knowledge of Elvish words. "Come." He turned and led them towards a rope ladder that they were sure hadn't been there before. Legolas and Aragorn scaled the rope with little effort and soon it was Gimli's turn. The Dwarf paused, his eyes roaming to the top of the tree.

"Dwarves do not belong in trees. We belong safely on the ground." Gimli grumbled and Haromir snorted.

"Go on, you're making the Hobbits nervous." And indeed he was. Pippin and Sam did not like the looks of the great trees and the even more foreboding Elves that stood guard. "It's all right." Haromir told them and shooed them towards the tree. "Up you go." Haromir climbed after the four Hobbits and reached the high talon.

Gimli pushed forward through the group as they crowded around Aragorn and Legolas who were speaking to Haldir in Elvish. The Dwarf was most unhappy.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir greeted Legolas respectively.

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." Legolas replied.

"A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen." Haldir greeted Aragorn.

"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn greeted with a small bow.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves." Gimli complained. "Speak words we can understand!"

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said, looking down at Gimli with a glare.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli challenged. "Ishkhaqwi al durugnul!"

"Gimli." Haromir snorted and Aragorn slapped his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"That was no so courteous." He reprimanded him like a small child and Gimli folded his arms across his chest.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir spoke to Frodo. "You can go no further." Quickly Aragorn moved forward and in Elvish he relayed to Haldir that they had come for help and protection. Haldir remained stony faced as the Man spoke and Haromir wondered if he thought they were lying when he gave very quiet replies.

Boromir suddenly pulled Haromir towards him.

"Do not let her speak in your mind, Harry. Do you understand?"

"Calm down, Boromir." Harry hissed, pulling his arm back with a frown. "Are you mad? The Lady is not a demon."

"So you say." Boromir stated and then nodded at their companions. "And so they say. Yet I wonder which one of them, convinces you more."

"You are not talking sense." Haromir snapped lowly. "Stop this. They are all friends."

"Do not you remember the weapon that was just aimed at you? They think us no better than Orcs."

"Boromir, if you questioned everyone who had ever stopped us in their land then we wouldn't be alive. Now-"

"Shut up, Harry." Boromir growled warningly. "We will talk of your true allegiance later."

"What the f-" Haromir began, but was cut off by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Sam looking at me.

"We are going to see the Lady now." He said, his eyes shimmering with worry that he had interrupted something and Haromir smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Sam. Boromir was just finished." He stated and ignoring the heated look to the back of his head, Haromir stepped forward, following the rest of the Company. He couldn't help but wonder if the forest had messed with his brother's sanity.

They walked down lighted paths that were winding about the trees and crossed lighted bridges that connected several trees together. They were lit with pale blue lights that resembled plants of some kind. Haromir sighed as he thought of how much Ayesha would have loved it here. She would have loved to see the Nimrodel and hear Legolas sing. Haldir suddenly stopped them and turned.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." He gazed around them with a loving smile and Haromir found his eyes taking in everything. A bright light came from up some stairs that he hadn't noticed before and two figures came down towards them.

* * *

_Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **** Thanks to all who have reviewed, favored, and followed this story! It means a whole lot that you take the time to read and sometimes review my story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I no own the LoTR, though it would be awesome if I did! I only own those you don't recognize.**

**OH, by the way I have decided to make this one long story, so I won't be cutting off after Amon Hen. It'll just keep going. And the title will remain, because basically this story is about both A father's pride and the fellowship. **

* * *

Chapter 14

The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien came to a stop, their eyes sweeping over each of the Fellowship that stood before them. Weariness and a deep sadness shown on their faces, but of what they were not yet aware.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." Lord Celeborn spoke, his eyes piercing each of them. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar" Lady Galadriel looked upon Aragorn's face and she knew what had happened.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." She murmured and Haromir grew entranced by the sound of her voice.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas murmured and the Elves looked dismayed and alarmed. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli lowered his head and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, startling the Dwarf, but Gimli was grateful for the support and patted the hand.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel spoke wisely and Legolas bowed his head in agreement. Gimli sighed and the Lady looked upon him. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel's eyes fixated on Boromir as she spoke and he gazed upon her in fear. She was in his mind. Boromir could not make himself look at her as she spoke to him. First she spoke of Denethor and Gondor and though he did not wish to listen to any more paid rapid attention now.

_One of you stands on the very brink of destruction for this Company, Boromir._ Boromir's eyes fell to the ground as she continued. _There will come a time when young Haromir's strength will fail. The dream you had in Rivendell still lingers in your mind. You have a right to fear it. _Boromir sucked in a breath shakily, but did not say anything his limbs shaking.

Haromir looked at him briefly as his brother looked away from her, trembling.

_Tell me, son of Gondor,_ the melodious voice of Galadriel spoke in his head and Haromir refrained from gasping aloud as his eyes flickered to hers. _Do you have courage to continue this quest? _

_I do not know._ He answered back solemnly.

_The path once known is spiraling; Haromir soon you will be put to the test. Will you persevere though it all? Or give up hope?_ She left his mind and he looked down from her gaze. He wasn't sure what she meant, but the meaning was all too clear.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Boromir seemed far worse than before and Haromir gazed at him when he felt eyes upon him. Boromir looked troubled and scared and the bottom of Haromir's stomach flopped. Was the Lady speaking of his brother then? Is Boromir the one to stray?

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled." The Lady spoke. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much turmoil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. There is no need to fear while you are here." Haldir stepped forward to escort them down a flight of stairs and the group followed Aragorn, bowing their heads respectively to the Lord and Lady.

Haldir led them to a pavilion spread along the ground for them by the Elves. Soft couches for them to sleep upon spread along the pavilion and near the fountain. The elves that had setup the fair establishment bowed to them and whispered words of comfort and peace before leaving them with food and goblets for water from the fountain.

"This is just lovely." Pippin sighed, sinking into the nearest couch and they snickered lightly at the Hobbit. "Nice and soft. I'll have no trouble sleeping here."

"Everything is to your liking then?" Haldir asked, his eyes twinkling. "Shall I tell the Lady you appreciate her generosity?"

"Oh, yes!" Pippin said his voice muffled by a pillow or two and Haromir snorted. The Elf smirked and turned to the remaining Company.

"I bid you good night. I must get back to my post." They thanked him and then turned away from the stairs. The Hobbits had claimed their beds for the night and left the taller folk to do as they wished. Haromir followed Boromir setting his stuff down on the ground between their beds. Haromir felt more tired than he could even begin to describe and slipped off most of his garments for more comfortable wear. Lying barefoot in a simple white shirt and breeches, he stretched out on his back the couch-like cot and turned to look at Boromir.

Boromir was busying himself with fixing his bed and when he felt eyes on him, looked up. He didn't say anything, but went back to digging through his bag.

"Bor." Haromir murmured. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, little brother." Boromir said quietly and made himself look at Harry once. "Get some rest. You are tired." He left his brother's side before any questions could be asked. Harry frowned at Boromir's getaway before sighing up at the tree tops.

A while later, Haromir turned on his stomach and faced his companions. Pippin was lying down too and waved at Haromir lazily making the young man chuckle in response. Merry and Sam were sitting up, listening to the beginnings of the song, while Frodo leaned against the tree behind him, a saddened look on his face that broke Haromir's heart. He hated to see his friend in such pain. Frodo, as if reading his thoughts, gave him a faint smile telling him he would be okay.

Boromir sat alone his back to them all, hunched over like he was afraid of something. Haromir frowned at him and then heard the tell-tale sound of Gimli snoring. A clinking sound in the air, indicated Aragorn, lazily sharpening his blade, his back against a tree as well. Haromir looked around for their Elf and found him walking back from his talk with his kin.

Soft singing rose up from the trees filling the air with a beautifully melancholy song in Elvish. Legolas paused, looking quite sad. "A lament for Gandalf." He murmured, and Haromir turned his head to hear the words better.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas looked away from the Hobbits. Harry's eyes watered and he turned his back to the group determined to not let them see him in such a state.

"Bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam spoke up and the young man looked over at him. "Should be a verse about them." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up.

"The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green,

And after thunder, silver showers…"

Loud snores suddenly came from the back of the pavilions. Aragorn, who was trying to hear, turned and smacked Gimli who snorted, but did not awaken, momentarily stopping his snoring and earned giggles from Pippin and Merry. Haromir snorted and Aragorn rolled his eyes as Legolas chuckled.

"Came falling down like raining flowers…"

Sam finished and scowled. "That doesn't do them justice…"He trailed off in low mutterings, settling back down and Haromir smiled.

"It was nice, Sam. I think he would have like it." Samwise blushed red and said no more. Before long the Hobbits and Haromir was deep asleep.

Aragorn looked over to see Boromir sitting alone and stood walking over to him and being careful not to awaken Haromir, who was for once sleeping peacefully, as he walked past.

"Take some rest." He told the Gondorian, who never flinched at the sudden voice. "These borders are well protected."

"I will find no rest here." Boromir said and Aragorn looked at him sharply. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She says, "Even now there is hope left", but I cannot see it. It has been so long since we've had any hope." Aragorn came to sit beside him, realizing that this issue was very close to the Gondorian's heart and that he meant no offense to the fair Lady.

"My father is a noble man." Boromir began again. "But his rule is failing. And our-our people lose faith." Boromir's voice shook with suppressed emotion. "He looks to me to make it right. Not to Faramir, not to Harry. To me. And I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. If only to keep my family and people safe." He looked to Aragorn then. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City. Long ago." Aragorn said quietly and Boromir turned to him.

"One day, our paths will lead us there and the tower guard will take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned." Aragorn wasn't sure how to respond, but only gave him a smile that he hoped was good enough. He still was unsure of his destiny. Boromir glanced at Haromir for a moment, his eyes glittering with something that caught Aragorn's attention.

"He will be fine, Boromir. As I said, we are protected here."

"Yes. I only worry for him." Boromir stated and hesitantly spoke again. "She spoke to me of my brother." Aragorn froze. The Lady would never say anything unless she thought that it was necessary.

"What did she say?"

"That one day his strength will fail him. This worries me for such a cryptic sentence makes one fearful of its true meaning."

"Perhaps it is only a caution." Aragorn murmured and Boromir suppressed a shiver. The Man saw this, but made no comment, though he wondered what it was that Boromir was hiding.

* * *

Harry's eyes flashed open and he felt the foreign tug on his mind again unable to stop it. His gaze found Frodo, sleeping peacefully on his couch. The silver chain around his neck seemed to glow ethereally and Haromir rose from his bed. Keeping silent as he had so often done before, he came across the grass to loom over the sleeping Hobbit, eyes glued to the silver chain. He reached a hand out to touch it, a whispering in his head telling him to take it as his own.

Something made a noise behind him and he jumped, instantly being released from whatever was holding onto his mind. Haromir blinked several times, before looking at Frodo. _Oh no,_ he groaned internally. Feeling extremely sorry for what he had tried to do and fearful too, Harry backed away from the sleeping Hobbit and back to his bed, gazing around to see if anyone had noticed him.

What he didn't notice as he lay back down was Aragorn re-sheathing his sword, the cool eyes of the Ranger smoldering with apprehension as they stayed trained on Harry. Perhaps Boromir and Lady Galadriel had good reason to be cautious of the young man. It seemed the Ring had finally gotten to him and it made Aragorn nervous that this newest development would mean that now two Gondorians were trying to take the Ring to their land. But who, Aragorn pondered, would be the first to crack?

* * *

Haromir woke up the next morning, feeling utterly awful and unworthy to stay in the same spot as his companions, so gathering his things he quickly and quietly left them.

"Where's Harry?" Sam asked, stirring the Fellowship's breakfast slowly. "He's going to miss eating."

"I don't know." Merry murmured as he and Pippin came to get their share of food. "He was gone before I got up."

"He was gone before Legolas got up and he's always up before everyone else." Pippin murmured, shoving bread into his mouth. Frodo looked at Boromir to see if the older man had noticed his brother's absence. He had for he was talking Haldir, who had come to speak to them, a frown on his face as he said something to the Elf, beside him stood, Gimli and Legolas. The Dwarf was interrogated by the Hobbits as he walked back over to them.

"He's at the archery fields." Gimli grunted, taking the offered bowl to him. "More food for the rest of us then." Sam looked worried.

"He'll come to eat won't he?"

"I'm sure he will when he gets hungry." Boromir stated, coming to sit next to Gimli. "He must have waked up in a mood this morning."

Aragorn watched as Haromir pulled back on the bow, sending the last of his arrows towards the target, only to miss the middle by a ring. Haromir frowned and went to retrieve the arrows, not seeing the Ranger, leaning against a tree.

"Something troubling you?" Aragorn called softly and Haromir spun around, startled. When Haromir lowered his eyes and turned back to picking up his arrows, the Ranger walked up to him. "You had the Hobbits and your brother worried when you weren't in your bed this morning."

"I…did not mean to cause worry." Haromir said after a moment, eyeing each arrow, checking them for cracks and breaks, before sticking it back into his quiver. "I only wanted to be alone for a moment."

Aragorn sighed. "Is there something you wish to say?" Haromir looked at him and saw the meaning in his question. Haromir's hands trembled.

"I….I didn't know what I was doing. It had never been that strong before…" He murmured and Aragorn stepped up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We all feel a pull on the Ring." He said gently and then more firmly. "But what's important is that we _don't_ give in to it."

"It was harder to pull away this time." Harry admitted and Aragorn frowned. "It was like I couldn't." The Ranger wasn't sure what to say but he only let go of the young man's shoulders. "I am sorry though."

"I believe you. I know you would never harm Frodo on purpose." Haromir smiled gratefully and Aragorn started to walk back to their camp site. "Won't you come and join us now?"

"I think I need some more time alone."

"I have not told anyone else, Haromir. This will remain between the two of us."

"I thank you for that. I only wish that it had been an awful dream only."

"Shall we see you at noon then?"

"Yes." Haromir murmured and Aragorn stopped him again.

"If you need someone else to talk to, don't hesitate to ask the Lady Galadriel. She gives good council to those who need it."

"I'll do that." He smiled at the Ranger and Aragorn left. As soon as the Man was out of sight, Haromir through his things to the ground and sat on the grass.

_You will unite or you will fall._

_The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all._

"Am I the one who will break us?" Haromir muttered to himself as Elrond and Galadriel's words rang in his head.

* * *

_Review?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to all who are still supporting this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only nothing from Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

Chapter 15

Pippin and Merry were the first to greet Haromir when he came back from the archery fields. He laughed, obviously in a much better mood, and fell to the ground as they hugged him.

"Where did you go?" Pippin asked and Haromir opened his mouth to respond.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Merry wondered.

"We were worried." Pippin finished and the Man smiled.

"My apologies." Haromir stated, sitting up. "I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Why?" Pippin asked curiously and Haromir noticed that the Hobbit was not the only curious one.

"Err..Well, haven't you ever needed a time to think?" He asked over his discomfort and the Hobbit cocked his head to one side.

"Hmm, I suppose, but will you let us know next time?"

"Of course." Haromir stated and saw only one figure, besides Aragorn, that didn't look satisfied. Legolas. The Elf was eyeing him like he already knew of what had occurred and though he knew that Aragorn would never tell it must have been too easy to read the guilt on his own face. Boromir, with much relief to Haromir, went back to eating knowing all too well that Haromir often disappeared at times and mentioned it to Samwise who was stirring the stew. Frodo glanced at Haromir and smiled a bit, glad to know that he was not the only one who enjoyed solitude from time to time.

"Well come and eat before Gimli eats your share." Merry teased and the Dwarf snorted from where he sitting. Harry was made to sit between Pippin and Legolas as Sam filled a bowl and handed it to him.

They sat in silence and Haromir noticed that most of the Company's eyes flickered to him occasionally.

"There is no need to watch me as if I will disappear. I told you I will tell you the next time I leave." Sam smiled happily as did the rest of the Hobbits. He only got a stern look from Aragorn and a curious look from Legolas. Gimli huffed and Boromir snorted.

* * *

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garbs of our people." Celeborn spoke as some of his people stepped back from giving cloaks to the Company. Each of the Fellowship had a dark grey cloak that would help keep them warm and to help them blend into the dark if need be and on each cloak was a clip made of the finest material. They were bright green and in shape of the Lothlorien leaves, a reminder of their brief stay among them.

"May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn finished with an incline of his head.

"Thank you." Haromir spoke up and gave him a bow of respect. The others thanked him as well, though Gimli did grumble a bit. Celeborn appreciated the gesture and smiled before leaving them to finish packing the boats.

There were three boats waiting for them at the edge of the river and they swiftly packed away their things, while being grouped. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in the first boat, then Boromir, Merry, and Pippin, and in the final boat would come Legolas, Gimli, and Haromir. With the Dwarf in the middle there was no fear of capsizing. Haromir volunteered to paddle first much to Gimli's amusement.

"And what pray tell is so funny about that Master Dwarf?" Haromir asked teasingly, his stance made to look intimidating. Gimli folded his arms playing along as he looked just as intimidating.

"You paddling us across a river." He stated with another suppressed snicker. "I suppose you think you know how to row then?"

"Of course he does." Boromir stated, coming to stand behind Haromir with a proud smile. "Who do you think lead part of our troops along the riverside in order to come into Osgiliath's back gates?" Gimli no longer looked playful, only impressed slightly and Haromir grinned embarrassedly.

"Well, at least you wouldn't try to purposely drown me like that Elf would." Gimli said lowly and chuckled when Legolas smirked at him. The Elf Prince raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a fact? I will try to remember that when it is my turn to paddle…." He walked away from them and Gimli sputtered in indignation attempting to say something sharp tongued at him. Haromir laughed and turned to Boromir, giving him a light push.

"Now see what you started?"

"Me? I was only trying to keep the Dwarf from insulting you." Boromir smirked and Haromir rolled his eyes playfully.

"Do you often show such interest?"

"Shut up, Harry. I do care about you."

"I know, but I think you worry too much." His brother turned to walk off and gather more packs, when Boromir snorted.

"As much as you worry about me, little brother?" He asked softly and Haromir froze. Boromir waited until Harry faced him again. "You worry too much for me. It is yourself that you should worry about."

"Why? Why worry about myself when there are others here in need of protecting?"

"Yes that is true, but you must also take care of yourself." Boromir grabbed his arm when Haromir rolled his eyes and attempted to walk off again. Haromir recoiled at the grasping touch and a burst of anger raced in his blood. What did he want _now_? "Listen to me. I mean it Harry, you are the youngest in our group and I-" Harry sucked in a breath of disbelief.

"You don't have to remind me." He hissed, his eyes flashing. Boromir had never seen him so angry and he almost took a step back. "I know perfectly well. And don't worry, I'll try not to be the weakest link." He pulled out of his brother's grip and stalked away, leaving Boromir frowning after him.

"Well that was…odd." Gimli commented and Boromir jumped forgetting the Dwarf was still there.

"Yes, it was." Boromir murmured.

"I have never seen him so angry. What brought that on I suppose?"

"I have no idea." The Man answered and the Dwarf looked at him.

"My apologies for listening in."

"No apologies needed, friend." Boromir smiled at him. "I'm sure he's just…" The Man didn't finish and Gimli wondered what had triggered Haromir's sudden anger. Looking at the young man, now all he saw that he was talking to Legolas like nothing had happened. Boromir noticed this too and narrowed his eyes slightly. He would be very glad when they finally left the Elven city.

"Legolas? What are in these?" Haromir asked, taking one of the many small bundles that the Elf was passing out to everyone to stick in the boats. The Elven Prince peeled back the cloth on one and showed it to curious Harry.

"Lembas. Elvishway bread." The Elf took a small bite out of the corner of it and Haromir looked at the packs.

"It was nice of them to give us the bread, but why so little for a long journey?"

"One small bite is big enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"Wow." Haromir stated with a smile. "I should have guessed as much."

"How many did you eat Pip?" Haromir heard Merry ask and turned to see them sitting on the side of the boat.

"Four." The youngest Hobbit muttered before giving a burp while Merry picked his teeth. Haromir had to stifle his laughter as Legolas snorted from the other side of the boat.

"No more for you too." Haromir teased and the Hobbits gave him cheesy grins.

"I trust you have all packed?" The Lady Galadriel enquired and the Fellowship nodded. She smiled.

"I have brought gifts, so that you will remember your time here." She said softly and gestured to a few hand maidens. They came forward with grace only an Elf could acquire and stood behind her. She spoke lowly to Aragorn first for a good while and then turned to address Frodo. She handed him a small vial that contained a shimmering crystal clear substance to which he could only look upon with admiration.

"My gift for you, Legolas is a bow of the Galadhrim." Galadriel stated with a smile and handed the Elf a beautifully crafted bow. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." As she spoke Legolas admired the bow by testing its strength, pulling the sting taught with a fair smile. Galadriel smiled at him as she moved on to Merry and Pippin who bounced back and forth with impatience. They received two well-crafted daggers with their own sheaths and belts.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Pippin shifted and Haromir leaned around and put a hand on him with a smile.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took." The Lady murmured. "You will find your courage," She then stepped in front of Sam who blushed at her approach.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain." She handed the Hobbit an elegant knot of silver rope. Sam had expressed how much he wanted rope since the very beginning of their journey and now he had it.

"Thank you, My Lady," He thanked then looked at Merry and Pippin's daggers out the corner of his eye, muttering: "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel only smiled knowingly and moved on to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing," Gimli answered with the shake of his head, but then slowly looked up at her. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel laughed lightly, causing Gimli to shuffle a bit, turning in his embarrassment, before swiftly turned back around. "Actually… There was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…" The Dwarf shook his head, letting the sentence fall.

"For you, warriors of Gondor…these golden belts. May they serve you in some way that I cannot."

"Thank you, my Lady." Haromir stated in awe, turning over the gift in his hands. Boromir examined his as well, before bowing to the Lady Elf. Galadriel smiled and then leaned forward to whisper to Haromir.

"Do not despair, young Haromir. Though you're will be tested in some manner, never give up hope. Remember, help is always given to those who need it most. And when your life seems most dark, look for the light." She moved back from him with a knowing look in her eyes as she glided away and Boromir turned to look at him.

"What did she say?"

"It was only a farewell." Haromir recovered giving a smile to his brother. Boromir wanted to ask if he were telling the truth, but Aragorn was ushering them all to the boats.

"Well, here you go laddie." Gimli chuckled handing the oar to Haromir. "Don't tip us over now."

"Hmm." Haromir hummed in response and climbed in behind the Dwarf. Legolas sat in the front perched like a bird of prey, seemingly ready for the day's challenges.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest," Gimli said sadly as Haromir paddled them far from the Elven city. Legolas turned around to see the Dwarf and Haromir tilted his head at Gimli's words. The Dwarf sighed. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas inquired with curiosity.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli replied and Haromir smiled. "She gave me three." He said happily and in slight awe and Legolas smiled too.

They traveled many miles passing trees so thick together that they couldn't see past them. They had only stopped once for their midday meal and that was brief, as Aragorn wanted to move their boats a bit further before night fell. A cloud of the solemnest mood seemed to have hit them all and the safety and happiness they had found in the fair woods was now gone. Their journey remained silent except for the occasional bicker between Legolas and Gimli or Merry and Pippin, who had taken to arguing whenever the tension grew too high. When the dark began to fall, Aragorn searched for a place to stop.

"Are we stopping here for the night?" Haromir asked, seeing Aragorn turn his boat towards the far shoreline.

"Looks like, laddie." Gimli murmured and Haromir began to turn their boat as well. They hit the shore and Legolas got out his eyes scanning the trees nervously. Haromir sucked in a shaky breath the pull of the Ring making it hard to focus. He gripped the side of the boat as they pulled them further ashore and winced.

"Are you all right?" The Dwarf asked and Haromir looked up at him.

"Oh, um, yes. I am just a bit tired."

"You should be, rowing all that time."

"Well, I did volunteer too." He said sheepishly when Legolas looked at him. The Elf rolled his eyes.

"No more rowing for a while." He stated firmly and when Haromir looked ready to argue he held up his hands, "At least until you are better rested."

"He's got you there, laddie." Gimli snickered and Harry pretended to smack at the Dwarf, who dodged the half-hearted swat with a louder snicker. They quickly made camp and once Legolas was assured that Haromir would rest after gathering wood, he went to keep a firm watch.

Haromir twisted and turned in his sleep. Though he did not disturb anyone sleeping or the Elf that was keeping watch, he did catch the attention of Frodo, who hadn't yet shut his eyes.

The Hobbit watched the young man's face display flashes of different emotions and suddenly he felt afraid. It wasn't that he distrusted Haromir, no of course he didn't, but it was Boromir that he had at first been aware of the eerie feeling of something horrible. Now however that was starting to shift. Ever since Haromir had disappeared that morning in Lothlorien, the Hobbit found that the Man had been uneasy. He rarely spoke and his eyes seemed to shift restlessly. Only when Haromir finally stopped moving, did the Hobbit slip into an uneasy sleep.

_Take the Ring to Gondor….Prove to your father that you are worthy….Show him that you are the son he hoped you would be…_ The whisperings were loud in Haromir's head and the young Man frowned in his sleep. _Take the Ring….show the world you are a great warrior…Prove it to your love… _Haromir was glad when Pippin shook him wake the next morning and the whispering went away. He stayed on edge though for the rest of the day.

* * *

Legolas took up the paddle this time, letting Haromir sit in the front of the boat. The young Man did enjoy the calmness of the river and how clear it looked. Behind him he could vaguely make out Gimli taunting Legolas with something trifling followed by a sound of splashing and Gimli's curses. Haromir smiled. The Elf must have gotten him wet for Gimli's grumblings grew louder.

The third night of their journey came and they rested for the night along the banks. Boromir kept watch on the river, still slightly on edge as he found something very interesting in the water. A pair of sickly pale orbs looked at him from over the top of a log and the Man tensed as a pale hand touched the top of it.

"Gollum." Aragorn murmured. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped to lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman." Boromir frowned as the slippery creature darted out of the river and up into the bushes on the other side of the river.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts…it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir stated before glancing at Aragorn. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He tried to sound convincing, but Aragorn was having none of it.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." The Gondorian snapped a bit loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Man's direction. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Haromir stood when Boromir grasped Aragorn's arm. He walked over to them in case things ended badly.

Haromir grabbed Boromir and pulled him back with a frown, but his brother continued his plight. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." He accused and Aragorn narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." The Ranger hissed and left the two standing on the river bank.

"Leave me be, Harry." Boromir tugged his arm free.

"Boromir-"

"Go." Boromir stated and with a frown Haromir did as his brother bid, though he did not like it. Boromir came to sit back down with the others after a moment, but refused to look anyone in the eye. Ever so slowly the Ring was working its dark powers upon the Fellowship.

* * *

_Review? Next chapter, tension began to boil over._


	16. Chapter 16

**Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 16

Seven days into their journey from Lorien….

Aragorn tried to be everything at once. Peacemaker, food-gatherer, leader, scout, there was nary a thing he wouldn't try to do. However good he was at things, the position of Peacemaker he was not as good at. Small squabbles from the Hobbits, the Elf, and the Dwarf were easily put down, but the ones between Boromir, Haromir, Legolas and himself were becoming harder and harder to ignore. If it was not Boromir and Legolas, or Boromir and himself, it was Haromir and Boromir. The two brothers quarreled more and more as the days progressed and it began to take a toll on the Company, but it seemed that a large rift had formed between Legolas and Boromir. Neither Man nor Elf would speak together unless spoken to first. And sooner or later the heated tempers of the two would have them coming to blows. Of that he was undoubtedly sure.

Occasionally it was Haromir and Legolas, usually the young Man's attempt at diffusing something his brother had said turned into a shouting match with the Elf Prince. Legolas did not often disagree with Harry, but he seemed to despise it when Haromir tried to cover up for something that Boromir had done or said.

For the moment things were relatively calm and for that Aragorn was glad. He needed time to think alone without arguing and he hoped it would remain quiet when he returned. He had been feeling uneasy for days now and with the Falls of Rauros looming a few miles or so ahead of them, Aragorn needed to be sure of their road.

With a keen eye, he continued his search for something for his charges to eat. They had had little for days now and he hoped to at least come back with a small something. A squirrel or two, perhaps a bird or rabbit, but he knew that for quite a while now there had been no sign of such animals around.

Legolas stood on a rock, his eyes taking in all around them. They were far from safe, but there was no real threat at the moment. The Elf could hear Aragorn in the trees ahead, scouring for roots and berries in the underbrush and perhaps small animals of they were lucky. Gimli was conversing with the Hobbits by a small fire, their conversation mostly about beards, which the Elf found amusing. As much as he wanted to hear the Hobbits' thoughts on this, a pair of voices broke through the trees to his left and Legolas tuned in.

"Boromir." Haromir said in surprise and the Elf saw that Boromir indeed was gone from his spot on the ground. "What are you doing? You startled me." The Elf was about to ignore them, thinking nothing was out of the ordinary when…

"….I have no idea what you are talking about." Haromir's voice drifted over again and the Elf stood still at the alarm in the young man's voice.

"Do you not?" Boromir asked harshly, his tone spiteful. "You too trust the Elf too much." Legolas frowned deeper.

"Legolas has not led us astray. I see no reason to fault him."

"No reason? What reason do you need other that he is an Elf?"

"Boromir." Harry snapped and something heavy hit the ground. Legolas assumed it was the firewood they had gone to gather. "What has gotten into you? The Elves have not done us wrong." There was a silence and then a snap of a twig told him that someone had taken a step forward or backward.

"You listen to him. You take his council."

"Yes, I trust him. He is my friend, you know that."

"_Friend_." Boromir spat. "Friend, Harry? You dare call him a friend?"

"Back off, Boromir." The younger Man snapped. "I can be friends with whom I wish. Besides, Legolas has never done wrong to you."

"Well, I can see where you're mind has fallen for his Elvish trickery."

"My mind hasn't been tampered with. And I'm ashamed you think so." Haromir gasped suddenly and Legolas quietly came down from the rock he had been on. "Let go of me." Legolas frowned wanting to go and see if there was need for interference, but they were still in danger of being seen by the enemy for now the Elf would have to wait.

"You think him better than me?" Boromir questioned.

"Wha-No, Boromir. I think of you equally. Now let me go."

"You detest father, that's why you're doing this."

"You're hurting my arm!"

"Don't you!" Boromir roared. "You hate him. That is why you are so quick to fall for trickery!"

"I don't hate father…"Haromir murmured as Boromir let him and he stumbled.

"Then why?"

"I do not want to have this conversation. You are too angry."

"Don't walk away from me, Haromir." Boromir warned, but the young man had turned his back on his older brother bending down to collect the fallen branches.

"Please join us when you have come to your senses." Haromir told him angrily and made a move to leave.

"Do you think you can hide your true nature from me, coward?" Boromir challenged and this time Haromir's eyes widened. "You are disloyal to everything that Gondor stands for! And you will side with those high-strung Elves, if you haven't already." Haromir tossed the wood to the ground and whirled to face his brother, hand on his sword hilt.

"How dare you call me a traitor!"

"Think about it. Here you are running to and fro to every damn place the Elves send you and all the while you never question it. Yet you question my every step! I call that cowardice and treason!"

The young Man seethed. "That's not true!"

"She spoke in my mind, Haromir. She's told me things." He said and Legolas thought he sounded strange. Almost like he bordering on paranoia and yet…

"The Lady Galadriel spoke to me as well." Haromir panted.

"I see and she did not give you tricks?"

"Tricks? What tricks? If she has upset you then tell me what she said. Her guidance may have confused you."

"Guidance?" Boromir scoffed. "I think not. Our _leader_ seems to have fallen under their trickery as well."

"Do not start with Aragorn. I will not listen to your complaints about him."

"Fine." Boromir hissed. "Then you will at least listen to what I am saying."

"And what are you trying to tell me? Other than I am a traitor."

"That your mind has been toyed with. The Elf Witch has turned you against me."  
"My mind has not been tampered with and the Lady of the Wood is not a witch." Haromir snapped. "If anyone's mind has it is yours. You are the one that has grown incredibly ill at ease around the rest of us." There was silence again and a grunt came from Haromir.

"Ill at ease…You think me mad?"

"No." Haromir said softly. "Of course not. Bor, you know I'd never say that."

"Then what are you saying?" Boromir asked and Legolas could hear the dangerous tone in it.

"I am only saying that your mind is being influenced by the-" Haromir was cut off.

Not a sound came from the brothers' side of the trees that made Elf stiffen with alarm. No cry followed so he wasn't entirely sure was happening but suddenly Boromir whispered.

"You are nothing, Haromir, and I am ashamed to call you brother." Haromir gasped. Legolas frowned. Was Boromir so far gone that he would say these things to his own brother?

"You would do well to figure out where your loyalties lie the next time I ask." Boromir spoke again after a moment.

Legolas eyed the pair of brothers as they came back from bringing wood. Boromir's face was mixtures of something that both chilled the Elf's heart and give it warning. Boromir looked normal to the unseeing eye, but the Man's eyes…his eyes were darker than usual and held something evil and cold if one were too look close enough. Looking at Haromir, Legolas could instantly tell that something was amiss and he knew that something had occurred. The young man wouldn't meet anyone's eyes nor would he accept the food offered to him by Sam. That in itself was unusual for the young man often participated in what the Hobbits were eating.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Legolas heard Pippin ask and glanced over again to see the young man leaning into his hand with a nervous twinge. Legolas frowned; he could clearly see Haromir wincing as he moved.

"Nothing." He responded emotionlessly. "I am merely tired." If the Hobbit found this answer inadequate he didn't say so, instead he just shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Nine days into their journey…

Haromir and Boromir refrained from speaking to one another and it unnerved the Hobbits greatly. Aragorn was concerned, but knew better than to ask and one look at Legolas' face confirmed that he didn't need to ask unless one of them was willing to talk. Gimli wasn't sure what to make of the silent brothers. He tried joking with them, but it seemed that for now there was a great rift between them and an even bigger one between Legolas and Boromir.

The Elf and Man swerved around each other like passing traffic neither one attempting to make conversation, because the pleasantness was too strained. Haromir seemed to be in the middle of the worst of it. Legolas it seemed, had a condescending streak in him and made it his mission each day to speak to Haromir in front of the older Gondorian, much to Boromir's distaste. Never before had any of the others seen such hostility that the Man practically radiated and even more surprised at how often Legolas attempted to rile him up.

This night however, they took it too far.

Aragorn was once again scouting for food, leaving the others to fend for themselves for a while. This time Boromir accompanied him though he had went off in another direction. Exhausted from the days' journey up the Great River, Pippin sat beside a log, trying to keep awake, while Merry sat chatting with Gimli. Frodo sat alone away from the fire, for much needed space. Samwise sat on Gimli's other side, watching Boromir who was gazing at the fire.

Eventually, it was all too clear that they would need yet another bundle of firewood to which Haromir volunteered to do. So the young Gondorian took a torch and disappeared into the dark trees. Legolas was nowhere to be seen, though Gimli suspected the Elf was keeping an eye on them all from some distance.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Frodo." Haromir stated as he bent down to gather more of the small limbs. Frodo fidgeted. He didn't like Harry's tone. "But I know why you seek solitude." Frodo remained silent.

"You know…" Haromir began again. "My father thinks little of me. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Frodo answered truthfully, hoping that the warning in his head was wrong, but Haromir was a little to close and kept looking to see if anyone else was paying attention.

"Yes. Oh, I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does." Haromir sighed. "He wants me to bring glory to Gondor. Wants me to fix what's wrong in the city. Be like Boromir…" The Hobbit froze when Haromir stepped closer.

"But I'm not like my brother and he knows this. _Despises_ it. He hoped that by me getting me betrothed would do the city wonders. Produce an heir since Boromir is too busy for that sort of thing. I didn't mind it actually. I love Ayesha. I only want to do good by her." Haromir looked at Frodo desperately. "Do you know what I mean?" The Hobbit nodded.

"I do…but what you are going to ask will not help you."

"How do you know that?" Haromir asked, uncharacteristically angry. "Just let me have it. Let me be who I am meant to be."

"You'd do well to get those thoughts from your mind." A voice murmured from behind them and Haromir turned. Frodo slumped in relief as Legolas materialized from the trees.

"I only want the opportunity to prove myself to my brother. That's all." The young Man frowned. "Is that too horrible to ask?"

"Listen to yourself." Legolas stated in his still calm manner. He didn't seem upset, just a bit saddened. "You claim to care for your city but at what cost? Your father's pride and your brother's opinion in you are more important than getting rid of the darkness?"

"Don't try and confuse my brother with your clever tongue, Elf." Boromir stated coming out of the trees on Frodo's other side. "Your words of trickery will not work."

"I provide no tricks. Merely counseling."

"We need no help from the likes of you."

"There's no need to be hostile." Legolas stated.

"Hostile? Is that why your hand is on your dagger, Legolas? You mean to counsel my brother by stabbing him in the back?"

"I have not said such. Do not put words in my mouth." The Elf warned, eyes flashing and said coolly: "I swore an oath to protect the Ringbearer from threats both outside…and inside." Boromir's nostrils flared and he pushed forward, shoving Haromir aside.

"You dare insinuate that Harry would harm Frodo?"

"Again, I said no such thing." Legolas stated. "But I wonder still if you live by your own oath."

"Cad!" Boromir snarled and drew his weapon.

"Wait…Don't!" Haromir shouted as Boromir brought his sword down. Legolas blocked him expertly and Haromir tried to stop his brother.

"Boromir, stop this!" The others heard Haromir's cry and turned to see what the matter was. All mouths were agape. Gimli stood up.

"See here now! Legolas, Boromir, stop that at once!"

"Boromir!" Haromir shouted. "I was wrong okay! Now stop it!"

"Get off me!" Boromir snapped and still attacking Legolas, knocked his brother aside. Haromir toppled backwards, now in danger of getting his head cut off by Man and Elf who were battling above him.

"I'm sorry, Frodo." Haromir said, looking at the wide-eyed Hobbit. "I really am."

"I know." Frodo said quietly. Sam panicked and looked for Aragorn the only one who could make this right.

"STRIDER!" Samwise cried out. Aragorn came out of the trees to see an astonishing sight. Boromir and Legolas were clashing weapons. The Elf was struggling to keep from harming his companion with his twin Elven daggers as Boromir plowed on both unaware of how close Haromir was to them.

"Have you all lost leave of your senses?" Aragorn hissed, pushing his way in between the two. "What madness has come upon you?" Haromir took hold of Boromir with a firm hand and pulled him back from the scene. Sweat trickled down the Man's face.

"I will not tolerate being berated by this Elf!" Boromir hissed. "Nor will I allow him to poison the mind of my family any longer."

"Poison?" Legolas spat, his body shifting back when Aragorn's hand stopped him coming forward. "It is not my mind that has been poisoned and it was not I who berated my own brother, driving him into this." Silence fell then and Aragorn looked over at Haromir. The young man was standing stiffly, his face blank.

"When? When did this happen?" Aragorn demanded and Legolas looked at Haromir. The young Man was frowning at the ground now.

"Two nights ago."

"Is this true Haromir?" Aragorn asked sharply.

"It was nothing. Just a misunderstanding." Haromir stated, earning a dubious look from both Man and Elf. Boromir come out of his angry daze then, glancing at Haromir who did not return the look. If Legolas hadn't just told him what had happened, Aragorn would have believed that nothing truly had happened. The young man's voice was that convincing.

"Is a misunderstanding saying that you are a coward?" Legolas snapped. "Calling you a traitor?"

Without another word, Haromir strode past them all and into the trees ahead, leaving the rest of them to watch him with mixed feelings. Boromir called after him, but not once did the young man turn.

"I was trying to protect your brother." Legolas continued breaking the calls and making the Gondorian turn to him. Aragorn readied himself for another launch of an attack. "You took what I said the wrong way not I."

"My brother and I have no need of help from you." Boromir snapped and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"That is obvious. Degrading him seems to make things easier for you." Boromir turned away from the Elf whose posture was still rigid and battle ready.

"I fear that this was my fault." Frodo gazed hopelessly at Aragorn who understood in that one sentence that once again the power of the Ring controlled one of them.

"It was not your fault Frodo. Nor any others' fault." Aragorn said diplomatically. "It was a misunderstanding." Frodo didn't look convinced, but he nodded at the Man who looked at Boromir.

"Will you not go and see about him?"

"He will come back." The Gondorian said stiffly and instead went to sit by the fire, his eyes set on the trees for his night watch. Gimli gave the Gondorian a long hard look and then went to sit down again by the Hobbits. Pippin and Sam were wide-eyed with fear and worry, gazes unsure of which of the Fellowship to land on, Merry was frowning at the ground but anyone could tell that he was still just as scared as the others and Frodo was looking at Aragorn and Legolas.

The Elf took his hands off his knives, with a wordless message from Aragorn, then went and sat near the Dwarf who was smoking his pipe again. Aragorn looked to where Haromir had disappeared too and then back at Boromir before, turning and following the path that the young Gondorian had disappeared down.

* * *

Aragorn found him crouched by the river, his hands dipping into the water and wiping at his face and neck. When he finished he sat back on his bottom, one knee drawn up for him to rest his chin upon. With skill only a Dunedan possessed, Aragorn came to sit next to Haromir in similar fashion, though he did not put his chin on his knee. With one long leg stretched out in front of him, he turned to Haromir. The young man had jumped when Aragorn sat, having not heard him and still sat in a slight firm position.

"I know what you'll say and I already know why." He answered the two unspoken sentences tonelessly. Aragorn only let the young man speak without interruption. Haromir's eyes turned from the running river towards the much older man and sighed heavily. "The Ring has a hold on me."

"Boromir too it seems." Aragorn said quietly and Haromir looked at him.

"I did not mean to start something. I suppose that I just got to thinking about….things."

"You're brother is a good man, Harry. The Ring has only found a weakness that could be useful to it. Pride. Pride of a city and the hope that he will have the strength to save it. In you, it's you need to constantly prove you are better than what others say."

"I know this, but it does not make me feel any better about what occurred. I could have hurt him." Haromir murmured and Aragorn sighed quietly.

"You would not have. I am sure of it."

"How can you be sure? My mind is obviously weak."

"Nay, that is not so. The Ring calls to all of us."

"Then why does it affect me so? Why now?"

"You are getting closer to home. You think of home more and more each day. Of someone there?"

"Yes." Haromir smiled a bit and fingered the necklace that still lay tucked in his tunic. Aragorn watched him smile thinking of other times and then spoke again.

"When did he speak to you? Legolas made out as if it were more than what you claim it was."

"He hasn't struck me if that is what you are getting at." Haromir said in snarky tone.

"Haromir." Aragorn said firmly. "I'd be grateful if you told the truth."

"He was not in his own mind when we spoke last." Haromir toned, looking Aragorn in the eye. "I do not fault him for what he said. I pushed when I shouldn't have, talking of things I shouldn't."

"That gives him no leave to attack you. Or Legolas."

"I don't know what else to do. I walk a thin line around him as it is."

"Time, Haromir." Aragorn murmured. "That is all we can hope to give."

* * *

_Don't worry I am getting to the part you all are dying to figure out! Any guesses on whats going to happen?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Everyone seemed disappointed in the last chapter, both readers on this website and people I let read my stories. They voiced their opinion as well and it seems everyone has the same feelings. So I will tell you what I told them.**

**Yes, this story tends to be Oc oriented, but you guys already know what the whole story is, right? You've read the books, watched the movies, read some fictions. I didn't want it to center on the same themes as everyone else's who like to put more of one brother than the other. That comes to my next point. Faramir. Most of you want to know why he isn't in the story more. Well here's why.**

**Faramir is at this place and time in my story working to keep the Orcs and Men from heading to Mordor. Now, I can't very well right his day by day comings and going as a Ranger can I? I know as a writer and author I have the ability to do so, but I don't think it's necessary to do so. Anyway, I am not done with this story, I plan on going through to the end of Return of the King. So Faramir fans, just wait for him to appear. **

**The Two Towers chapters will go back and forth, so there will be a lot of Faramir in these chapters. Don't be disappointed please! I am trying, but you must understand. I am following my Oc, for I would have not put him there if I didn't think it were necessary. Faramir is important, yes, but this story is not just about him and Boromir. As for the family discussions, Faramir was always seen perfect in his brothers' eyes. They don't feel a need to try and impress him, because he has always been there for him. **

**The Ring plays a big part in their thinking as well. So it is not that they forgot our dear Faramir it is the will of the Ring that they bring it to Gondor, to thier father, not their brother. Again, this is a story with Ocs in it, it will be centered around them, since as I said before we already know the other brother's story. Why is Haromir suddenly saying things about Denethor not liking him? You will find out in much later chapters, you will find out when others find out. **

**Phew, that was a lot to write haha sorry if it seems like I'm venting, I'm not. I am only telling it like it is. I can't make everyone happy, but then again I'm not really trying too. I am writing this for fun and because I thought it was a good idea. **

* * *

Chapter 17

The Company rowed in a heavy silence. Not even Legolas and Gimli picked at each other. An air of mistrust wreathed them all and it worsened whenever someone tried to make a conversion, so it was often dropped. Haromir couldn't stop thinking of how disappointed Faramir would be if he saw how he had acted last night. Faramir was the one who knew what to say to diffuse any fight from ever starting and…Faramir was the one who understood him the most.

It wasn't that Boromir didn't know him but Harry felt a bit closer to his second oldest brother. When Boromir had been training, Haromir had spent every hour with Faramir, learning to read and write and enjoying afternoons with him watching Boromir and trying to break his concentration with mindless questions. Faramir didn't deserve the treatment that Denethor gave him. He didn't deserve any of the bad things that had happened to him growing up. Haromir did, however. He could still remember his father's words.

_"You are worse than Faramir." Denethor snapped and Haromir bowed his head. _

_"I am sorry, father."_

_"Sorry? Sorry is for weaklings, boy. Do not apologize. I care not for the falseness of those words."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"Now, then. You understand your task for this training?"_

_"I do."_

_"Let me hear it then. Tell me what you will do."_

_"I will protect Boromir with my life."_

_"Yes."_

_"I will make sure he returns home to you."_

_"And?"_

_"And…And I will," Haromir felt tears in his eyes. "I will never be above Boromir."_

_"There now, was it all that hard to say?"_

_"No…..But Father, why?"_

_"Why what?" Denethor hissed. "Be specific."_

_"Why am I responsible for Boromir?"_

_"I command you too that is one reason enough, but if you insist on knowing it all then I will tell you more. Boromir is my first-born, he needs to exceed in everything. I want him to be ready to take my place when the time comes."_

_"What of Faramir?"_

_"Faramir. I do not wish to discuss him."_

_"Why me, father?"_

_"Because." Denethor got in the teens face with a sneer. "You are the third of my children, therefore the weakest. I do not trust Faramir to protect Boromir, but you…you will be trained to do so."_

_"You wish me dead."_

_"It would have been easier on me, yes. Yes, I do wish that you were not around."_

_"You love Faramir then?" Harry whispered and Denethor sighed, looking worn, but almost like his old self. _

_"I love my children…but I will not stand for disappointments." _

They reached a point where the river began to quicken and Haromir looked up from his musings. His eyes widened in awe at the enormous statues that loomed far into the sky above them.

"Who are they?" He asked when the Elf stopped rowing.

"This is the Aragonath, statues to ward off travelers from Rauros. They are Aragorn's kin."

"Ah…Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused last night. Though, I do not know what good it will do." Haromir looked back at the water, when Legolas only nodded. Gimli frowned.

"It wasn't your fault, laddie. You didn't know what you were saying."

"But I said it anyway…and I can no longer be trusted." Gimli tried to get Haromir to speak again, but the young Man refused to say anything more.

They came to a stop around early afternoon, resting along the banks. Only a few feet away from them up river were the Falls of Rauros. The water crashed and swished making the already tired folk more tired, lulled by the sound of falling water. Sam was already drifting off to sleep, while the other Hobbits were resting. Haromir had been sent out to get wood again, mostly because he had volunteered to do so to avoid awkward conversation.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn stated to them as he got the rest of the packs of the boat. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli grunted and Pippin looked at him curiously as the Dwarf. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through, Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland.

"That is our road," said Aragorn calmly and Pippin looked to him worriedly, his eyes darting from Man to Dwarf. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli began to repeat, but cut himself off with angry, low grumbling to which Pippin giggled. Aragorn smiled and turned to Legolas who was eyeing the woods with a look of unease. That did not bode well if the Elf was afraid.

"We should leave now." He said quietly so none of the other would hear, but Aragorn shook his head.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." The Elf shook his head at Aragorn's words.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," He said catching Aragorn's attention again. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." He turned to Aragorn again, his worry now very clear in his eyes. "I can feel it."

* * *

"Frodo?" Haromir asked and the Hobbit stopped. "Don't go too far. I'm sure that Sam has something ready to eat." He smiled at the Hobbit and Frodo nodded with a brief smile of his own before walking on. Haromir went back to lifting the small bundle of sticks, humming to himself, a song that he had thought he had long forgotten. Without warning something hit Haromir's head and he blacked out soundlessly.

"Sorry, little brother." Boromir murmured as the young man hit the ground with a soft thud. "I cannot let you interfere." The older Gondorian walked quickly the way Frodo had gone.

* * *

It was silent for a few moments except for Gimli's grumbling about what the Man had said to him.

"Recover my strength." He muttered aloud. "Pay no heed to that young Hobbit." Merry shifted and looked over to his left. To his surprise, Frodo was gone.

"Where's Frodo?" He voiced and everyone looked around in alarm. Sam jumped in shock, waking up instantly.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Aragorn's eyes darted about the camp, hoping that the Hobbit had only been misplaced, but it seemed that Merry was correct. Frodo was no longer in the camp. The Ranger cursed quietly. Why had he not been watching? Suddenly his eyes fell to who else was missing and a chill entered his heart. Haromir and Boromir both were gone as well. Legolas grimaced when he realized that same conclusion.

"We've got to find, Frodo." Aragorn spoke quickly and they all darted forward. "You Hobbits stay here, he may return." The Ranger knew that his words were in vain, but at the moment he was too focused on finding Frodo. Legolas and Gimli darted into the trees calling for the Hobbit and the missing Men. Aragorn put a hand on his sword hilt and ran after them, feeling wearier than he had ever felt.

"Do you think they've done something to him?" Merry asked worriedly.

"Who's done something to whom?" A voice asked and the Hobbits turned to see Haromir coming in with the wood.

"Harry! Wha-what happened to your head?" Pippin wondered and they all noticed the bloodied side of their friends forehead. Haromir frowned.

"Hm? Oh." He snickered then. "I tripped. Can you believe that? Some warrior I am." The Hobbits could tell that Haromir wasn't faking it, but at their still frightened looks the smile slid off of the young Man's face.

"What's wrong? Where did everyone go?"

"Frodo's gone." Pippin murmured and Merry frowned.

"And so is Boromir." The wood fell out of Haromir's arms.

"I've got to find them!" He turned and ran quickly into the trees. The Hobbits looked at one another and Sam stepped forward.

"I'm going to find Mr. Frodo!" He ran too and Merry looked at Pippin.

"Well, Haromir didn't say we had to stay here did he?"

"Nope. And besides, they will need help looking." Pippin reasoned and they too left the campsite.

* * *

"None of us should wonder alone." Boromir said casually, coming out from behind the stone ahead of Frodo. The Hobbit paused. "You, least of all." Frodo refrained from speaking, though his mind did wonder where Haromir was. "So much depends on you." Boromir looked at him. "Frodo?" Still no response and Boromir took a step closer.

"I know why you seek solitude." _The voice_, Frodo's mind cried. _It's the same tone Haromir had used the night before. Do not let him near!_

"You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take." Frodo finally couldn't stand the silence.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart-"

"Warning?" Boromir repeated. "Against what?" Frodo backed away from him. "We're all afraid, Frodo. Even my dear little brother."

"Where is Haromir?" Frodo couldn't resist asking and Boromir paused.

"Busy."

"What have you done?" Frodo asked, but Boromir ignored him.

"But we cannot let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have…don't you see that it is madness?"

"There is no other way." Frodo muttered and backed away from the Gondorian.

"I ask only for the strength to protect my people! My family!" Boromir growled and Frodo backed up nervously. "If you would be lend me the Ring."

"No." Frodo moved away from the Man's fingers. Boromir's head cocked to one side, his eyes wild.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself." Frodo said and then spotted something on the Man's hands. "What have you done? There is blood on your hands." Boromir looked down and then back up to Frodo.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo turned and walked off. Boromir had enough. "You fool!" he snarled and ran after the Hobbit. Frodo panicked and ran too.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine." Frodo stumbled and Boromir caught up to him, taking him to the ground. "It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo cried as the Man tried to find it on his person. Frodo took the Ring and slipped it on, quickly disappearing.

* * *

Haromir ran through the trees, looking for any sign of his brother of the Hobbit he was positive was with him. He raced up a hill and paused there, feeling a bit winded and slightly dizzy. Frodo and Aragorn were standing just ahead of him. Haromir could just make out their voices and the Ranger was looking very grave. Had something happened to Boromir?

"I would have gone with you to the end." Aragorn murmured and Haromir sighed. Frodo meant to leave then. "Into the very fires of Mordor." Haromir turned and went back down the hill, he had to find Boromir.

"I know." Frodo murmured to Aragorn. The one who understood the most that this is the task he had to do alone. "Look after the others. Especially Sam he will not understand." The Man made to turn away when Frodo gripped his sleeve. "I fear Boromir has harmed his brother. There was blood on his hands, yet he would not say from where it came." Aragorn nodded and then looked down with a frown.

"Go, Frodo!" He said, drawing his sword. Frodo pulled his out a bit and saw it glowing blue. "Run."

"Run!" Aragorn cried again and the Hobbit turned and fled into the trees.

* * *

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted and Haromir looked around.

"Samwise!" The Hobbit stopped at Haromir's call and the young Man darted forward, taking the Hobbit's hand. "Sam, Frodo is going to Mordor. He is leaving us. Go with him, keep him safe."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked, tears in his eyes. "Won't you come with us?"

"The Ringbearer has decided Sam." Harry said gently and a little urgently. "If you go now you can meet him at the river. Take this." Something small and cold was laid in Sam's hand and the Hobbit looked down. A green stone sat among a chain of silver. The Hobbit looked up in astonishment.

"But this is yours." Sam protested. "Your necklace from the one you love."

"Take it and may it be of some use to you in some way. You will return it when we meet again, right?" Sam smiled widely and with tears rolling down his cheeks, he hugged Haromir.

"I will return it, Haromir." He said with a sniff and tucked the necklace under his shirt. "You just look after the others."

"I will. I promise." Haromir stated and the Hobbit gave him one last look. There was a noise of tramping feet and Orc cries filled the air. "Go Sam!" He said and the Hobbit ran back towards the river side. Haromir turned the opposite way and went to find the remaining Fellowship members, including his brother. Frodo had seen him last and had come from…Haromir was about to turn in the direction he was sure that Boromir was at when he saw two figures darting through the forest ahead.

"Merry…Pippin…" He murmured and drawing his sword he ran in their direction as Orcs pursued them. They were crying 'Find the Halfling' and Haromir was glad that Frodo and Sam were gone. As he got closer, he noticed that some of these were no ordinary Orcs. They were as tall as a Man with just as broad shoulders with rippling muscles and snarling faces. The two remaining Hobbits would be no match against them and when he saw them cornered on a small stone bridge he ran forward. A large bulking Orc stood over them and with a battle cry effectively blocked the attack on the Hobbits.

"Harry!" Merry said in relief as the young Man kicked the Orc off the stone bridge.

"You two better go!" Haromir grunted. "They are after you!"

"We tricked them away from Frodo." Pippin whispered and Haromir half turned to him. "Did-did he get away?"

"Yes, I'm sure he did." Haromir murmured and held Merry back as one of the large Orcs made a swing at him. More and more were coming down upon him to where it was hard for him to turn.

Merry and Pippin began to back up along with him as he tried to get a good balance on the bridge.

Boromir got up from the ground and frowned as he heard the crashing on the forest floor. His eyes suddenly widened with realization. The enemy was upon them! Boromir heard a cry and headed towards the noise, a hand on his throbbing head. What had he done? He hadn't meant to scare off Frodo and he hadn't meant anything that he had done to Harry. Was he that weak? The Gondorian got up slowly and made his way towards the cries. Boromir topped a hill and located the source of the cries.

Boromir almost froze. It was almost just like his nightmarish dream in Rivendell, except Haromir wasn't attached to a tree as of yet. The young man's sword swung this way and that, trying to dispatch his enemies, while protecting the two Hobbits behind him. Piles of dead Orcs surrounded his feet. Merry and Pippin stood almost frozen in terror, their eyes wide as Haromir cut through another Uruk-hai and that's when Boromir saw the blood that was on the side of his forehead.

"Harry, what have I done?" Without another word, he ran forward.

"Boromir!" Pippin cried in happiness as the man approached small the broken stone bridge with a light leap and blocked his brother from being sliced. Boromir sent the Hobbits a look telling them to run, and turned to continue helping his brother fight off the many Uruks trudging towards them.

Twang!

Bloodlust filled their eyes even more as Haromir cried out, blood flying in the air from an arrow that suddenly embedded in his thigh. Harry went down hard on one knee, before trying to get back up, pain jolting through his leg with each movement. Boromir wanted to go to him, but he was blocked by several Uruks trying to get past him to the Hobbits.

They were surrounded by so many of the enemy and with him feeling horribly off balance; Haromir knew that they needed help. He got up shakily and swung at the nearest Uruk, clipping its arm and sending it flying back with a snarl, hitting the ground in pain.

"Use the horn, Bor." Haromir rasped as he killed the fallen Uruk with a stab in the chest. "Call for aid." Boromir nodded once and with quick move of his hand he brought the horn of Gondor to his lips. The sound erupted through the dense forest and Haromir couldn't help but take comfort in its noise. He was swaying slightly from exhaustion, but moved to protect his brother, while he blew on the horn. The Orcs paused at the sound, but recovered too quickly in everyone's opinion.

"Haromir, look out!" Merry cried, but his warning came a second too late.

"…Ah…" Haromir gasped as he was hit with a flat iron weapon right to his still weakened arm. The impact sent him falling off the small bridge and rolling towards Merry and Pippin, sword still in hand. The Hobbits were about to come to his aid, when Haromir started to get up again, his limbs shaking with the effort to remain upright. The arrow in his thigh quivered. "Run, little Hobbits…" Harry murmured. "Go and hide far from here…"

"We can't leave you and Boromir, Harry!" Pippin cried as Merry, with a look at the desperation in Haromir's face, took his arm and started to haul him backwards. "Merry, we can't leave them!"

"We must Pip." Merry murmured sternly. "We're not doing them any favors here." They turned to flee, leaving the Gondorians to their fate.

Haromir was being struck at over and over by one of the larger Uruks. He was slowing down considerably when he suddenly stood his ground and lobbed the creature's head off with surprising force. He looked up from the body to see if the enemy was lessening. One of them caught his attention. It was tall and ugly and in its hands was a crudely made bow and it was pulling back an equally crude arrow to shoot his brother with.

"Boromir!" Haromir yelled and darted forward. The older Gondorian heard the twang and his name at the same time. Haromir knocked his brother aside, before Boromir knew what had happened. An arrow whizzed by and Haromir rolled back up with a moan of pain.

The creature next the bowman lifted something and with a great heave sent it flying at the young man. Haromir leaned against a tree for support, sliding down it slightly as the pain in his right thigh and left shoulder elevated and then he looked up at the sound of something whizzing through the air.

"NO!" Boromir shouted as Haromir was knocked back again into the tall, thick tree. A rasping gasp came from the young man as he struggled to breathe against the crudely made shield that pinned him there in a sitting position on the ground. The shield, though thin, was heavy and sharp, making a thin line of blood appear on Harry's neck every time he moved and the shield had hit the tree so hard and fast that it stuck tight, splintering wood from the points that were driven into the bark of the rough tree. Boromir was cut in the side, for paying too much attention to his brother and Boromir went down to his knees, clutching at his side.

Harry clawed at the sharp thin iron that almost blocked his air passage completely, his nails scrapping along it in an effort to push it back just the slightest. Sweat mixed with blood, both his and the dead Uruk-hai, ran into his eyes, stinging them and bringing forth salty tears into the mixture. The blood ran down his hands, making it harder to scrape his nails across the roughly made surface of the Uruk shield.

Boromir was caught off guard and one of the Uruks slammed him aside and Boromir fell, striking his head against a rock. Haromir gasped and the two Hobbits froze. They couldn't leave their friends!

With a bravery that Boromir had never seen from them before, they leapt forward to help. The valiant effort was in vain however, for they were swept off their feet like small children. With mixtures of surprise and terror, they let go their swords and gave cries and pleas of help. Boromir struggled to get to his feet, his protective instinct kicking in through blinding pain. He managed to get halfway upright when an arrow flew into his side. Merry and Pippin cried his name, their faces shining with tears, but they were soon carried out of sight.

Haromir kicked at the ground again. "Boromir!" He cried out, despite the limited amount of air he had. The Uruk hit his brother's chest making Boromir stumble backward from the force of the weapon. The shield moved slightly as Haromir struggled to get free, giving leeway for more air to move down his throat. "Boromir!"

Boromir was on his knees now, searing pain making him dizzy and slightly disoriented. He could hear his brother calling for him, crying his name, but he could not find the strength or the breath to respond. Lurtz, the leader of the Uruks, grinned maliciously, raising his bow and taking aim at the downed Gondorian.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Haromir cried in pure agony as an arrow embedded itself into Boromir's side. This time the Gondorian stayed on his knees, no longer able to get back up. His strength was failing as was the mission and he shut his eyes. Haromir yelled and thrashed against the tree, his boots scrapping the ground hard in effort to push himself off the tree and leaving dents in the ground from the impact of his sliding feet. "Boromir!" The Uruk all but ignored Haromir's pleas and curses as he stepped towards him, weapon aside.

"He bears the White Tree." An Orc hissed and Lurtz snarled. Saruman had demanded one of them for reasons that the Uruk-Hai cared nothing about. However, Haromir's incessant thrashing and fighting wouldn't do well on the trip to Isengard. It was time to put a stop to it. Lurtz smirked and it was a way to get a taste of Man flesh.

"No!" Boromir choked when he saw what was going on across from him. The shield was jerked out of the tree swiftly and Haromir attempted to fight as the Uruk grabbed him by the front of his tunic, pulling him up from the ground and into the air, his feet dangling down above the leafy floor. There were two other Uruk-hai there with Lurtz and both of them snarled as Haromir fought back.

Haromir tried to kick out, his foot barely connected with his Lurtz's thigh. In blood-lustful glee filled retaliation, his captor grabbed at the arrow that stuck out of Harry's thigh and gave it a cruel twist. Haromir groaned in pain and Boromir's head popped back up off the ground dizzily. He watched with slowing rising anger as his brother twisted and grimaced in pain, tears running down his blood covered face, but hardly a sound escaped him. He did not want them to have the satisfaction of him hearing him in pain.

_Harry…_ There was nothing Boromir could do, but pray that they didn't kill him and why wouldn't they? They had taken Merry and Pippin and so had to assume that he and Harry would pursue them. Haromir hissed in pain, his eyes shut and the Uruk-hai grinned madly. Boromir couldn't rise up to help as the brutish creatures snarled and pushed Harry against the tree again, pinning him and trapping his brother's arms against the tree. Lurtz, the one who had used Boromir for target practice, grinned at the helpless young man, showing off his yellow fangs. Like a wild beast of lore, the Uruk-hai leaned towards Haromir's neck.

Boromir could no longer see what was going on, but a second later a sound echoed through the forest that made him shake and quiver with fear. Haromir was screaming. It was a sound of pure torture, an unimaginable sound, and Boromir felt his heart break.

"Harry." Boromir murmured, lying on the ground in pain. He was sure that something was deeply wounded in his shoulder with the arrow protruding from it, but his whole body felt on fire and he had no strength left to get up on his own. Haromir suddenly stopped screaming and Boromir struggled to lift his head, but he could not. "No…" He groaned his vision blurring. Boromir lost consciousness.

* * *

Legolas heard Haromir's cries and coldness ran through him. What could possibly make the young man scream so? The Elf shuddered to think, but moved faster across the ground. A gasp from behind told him that Gimli had heard the dreadful sound. The Elf Prince could only hope they were not too late. Aragorn heard the sound as well and tracked it to a valley down below.

He didn't stop to access the damage; he just raced down the hill and without hesitation slammed into the beast that was standing above a fallen Boromir. The Uruk roared, blood flying in the air and Aragorn began attacking the fierce Uruk with a fierceness of his own. Aragorn came to kneel at Boromir's side once he had killed the Uruk.

"They took the little ones." Boromir croaked, his throat raw and in desperate need of water.

"Be still." Aragorn murmured, and began looking at the Man's wounds.

"Frodo." Boromir said in a panic. "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn murmured and Boromir nodded.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn soothed.

"Forgive me." Boromir choked. "I failed you."

"No." Aragorn murmured. "You fought bravely." Boromir shut his eyes for a moment.

"Boromir." Legolas kneeled beside the Gondorian, his brow furrowed in worry. Boromir's eyes fluttered opened to see the Elf leaning over him and tried to focus on Legolas' face.

Gimli, the last to the party, spotted them and jogged over.

"Where is Haromir?" The Elf asked and Boromir twisted his head to try and see for himself.

Legolas' eyes turned to where Boromir was trying to look and scanned the area. Haromir was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he, Boromir?" Aragorn asked, not understanding what it was that Boromir was looking for, there wasn't anything there.

"What?" The Gondorian whispered and then struggled to get up. "Harry! Haromir!" He shouted and Gimli fell back from the shock of the panicked tone.

"Cinna, mellon nin!" Legolas commanded, pressing his fingers gently into Boromir's shoulders with surprising strength, keeping him down on the ground. Though Boromir did not understand Elvish well, he knew enough to get what the Elf was saying. "I will look for him."

"Thank you, Legolas." Boromir said sincerely and the Elf stood. Gimli took his place and clicked his tongue as he surveyed Boromir's injuries.

"You, lad, are one lucky Man. You nearly got skewered." Boromir looked desperately at Aragorn, who was checking a particularly nasty looking wound in the Man's side. He would need to take out the arrow there with quick precision.

"Tell me he's not dead." He begged and Aragorn looked him in the eye briefly.

"We will find him, Boromir." Aragorn said and then frowned. "I need to get this arrow out."

"Leave it. It is over." The Gondorian stated, but Aragorn gripped his arm in a reassuringly manner.

"Don't talk like that." Aragorn's brow furrowed. "You cannot give up hope."

"Where is he?" Boromir asked when Legolas emerged from the tree line. "Please, I must know. I must know." Legolas only looked down sadly.

"I can find no trace of him."

"What? No! It cannot be. He was here…He can't be gone." Boromir shut his eyes and Legolas looked at Gimli in sadness. "He is dead then." The Man murmured and no one said anything. There wasn't really anything to say to begin with. How do you comfort someone who has lost his brother?

Aragorn put his hand on the arrow and started when Boromir gripped his wrist. "Go. Leave it. You must catch up to Merry and Pippin."

"We cannot leave you here." The Ranger started, but he knew that Boromir was too weakened to move at a fast pace.

"I can't be much use to you bleeding and wounded. You must go and catch up to them."

"If that is your wish." Aragorn murmured and Boromir shuddered. The Man's wounds were deep and made him dizzy.

"Go." He murmured again and Gimli got to his feet with one last pat. "I would have followed you…my brother. My captain. My king." He said to Aragorn.

"I know." Aragorn murmured sadly and lent forward to press his lips to the Gondorian's forehead. "Be at peace now son of Gondor. I swear to you that I will find Merry and Pippin." Boromir nodded and they turned to leave.

"Legolas?" He said softly and the Elf looked at him. "I hope you can forgive me for what I have done."

"I put no blame on you." Legolas murmured. "We are brothers are we not?"

"Yes." Boromir murmured, his eyes tearing at the words. The word brother was hard to swallow. Legolas gave him a fleeting smile before disappearing from view and Boromir for the first time since his mother's death wept.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
